


A Caged Kitten (M.Yandere X F.Reader)

by YandereFaithfull



Series: Kitten Obsession [1]
Category: yandere - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, Debt, F/M, Gang, Gore, Murder, Obsession, Ownership, Payback, Sex, Yandere, knife, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 78,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull
Summary: The debt started it all. It would end it all for her, (y/n), the girl who hated Angelo as soon as they met properly. Angelo, the son of a gang leader, loved this girl with his heart. He wants his kitten for himself. His obsession goes to far. Soon it will take everything from the one thing he loves most. His kitten's happiness.





	1. Prologue

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Authors point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"Mamma!" A young child with (s/t) skin and ear length (h/c) hair ran amongst the grass, leaping every now and again after a small white ball. "Daddy look at this!"

She catches up to the ball and pulls her leg back, planning to kick the ball as hard as her five year old self could. Letting her leg fall her foot misses the ball by centimeters and instead leaving the young girl to fall on her bottom.

Her large innocent (e/c) eyes fills with tears as she brings her hands up to catch them. "Oh honey." Her mother comes running over from her spot on the picnic rug beside her husband. Crouching down she wipes her young daughters tears. "It's okay, just try again. And if not, have daddy show you how." Her mother comforts helping the young girl stand.

"(Y/n)!" A high pitch tone shouts as a young boy the age of ten with brown hair comes barreling towards the (h/c) girl. Knocking the girl over the boy wraps his arms around her.

Her mother just laughs at the trouble her two offspring cause for each other. "(B/n), come on sweetie, off your sister." The young boy pouts and stands up, waiting for his younger sister to stand.

"Let's play!" The young girl shouts, jumping up and down, "Here, you stand here and I'll go stand over there." She points to a far away spot near the forest of which they sit in a small meadow. "And we can kick this ball." She holds up the ball smiling with her eyes closed.

Her mother just chuckles and walks back to her husband who relaxes on the rug awaiting his love. The young boy nods his head and grabs the ball from his sister's hands. (Y/n) turns and runs to where she pointed, watching as her bother places the ball on the ground and kicks it at her. Running forwards with large eyes, she runs to meet the ball.

The ball lands in front of her and with a swing of her small leg she kicks it back. Going backhand forth they boy stop, panting and laughing from the joy the summer day brings them. "Daddy!" The young girl shouts, "Come play with us!"

The father chuckles from his spot cuddling his wife, "Sorry kiddo but no can do." He smiles this wife and kisses her cheek.

"Please daddy!" (Y/n)'s brother calls out, wanting his dad to join them on their fun. "Please, you promised to join us."

Sighing with a smile on his face he gets up and walks over to his children. "Alright. Now what are we playing?"

"Kicking ball!" The young girl shouts from her spot.

Nodding his head he kicks the ball to his daughter, who manages to kick it to his son. Around the triangle it goes until the father kicks it too hard and it goes flying past his youngest child.

Watching the ball (y/n) goes running after it, wanting to catch the kick which she thought was awesome. Rolling further than it should of the ball becomes lost to the poor girl's eyes.

"That was awesome daddy!" (B/n) exclaims in amazement. "Where did it go?"

The young girl saw it going past the tree line and so did the same, wanting to find the white ball. "Kiddo you can't go that far!" Her father calls out as a warning, not wanting his daughter to enter the tree's.

"Where is she going?" The mother asks, coming to stand by her husband.

"To find the ball." Her son answers, looking at the tree line proudly as if his sister entering the forest was an achievement.

The mother's face turns to a worried expression. "Aren't you going to stop her?"

"I will." The father starts to run towards the tree line if where he last saw his daughter, not wanting to lose one of his only two children.

Running in the same direction little five year old (y/n) can't find the ball. Slowing to a walk she looks up at all the large trees and than down at the grads growing. She wanted to make her dad proud of getting the ball after that kick.

"(Y/n)!" Her father shouts, wanting to find his daughter, "(y/n)! Where are you!" He gets no response and so starts to worry, returning back to his family he tells them of the news. This time all three of them entered as a group. Each calling out the name of their youngest member.

Reaching a small stream the girl stops. Her large eyes look around, expecting the white ball to suddenly appear out of nowhere. She could hear sniffling and sobbing besides the gurgle of the stream. Following the cries she comes across another boy who to her looks nearly like her brother. Black hair and teary bright purple eyes he looks up from his hands and at the intruder.

Blinking away his tears the ten year old looks at the young girl, clearly younger than himself, and looks confused at why such a young girl would be by herself. "W-who are y-you?" He asks with a stutter as he tried to stop himself from crying.

With a smile the young girl cheerfully answers, "(y/n)!" She looks argument and steps closer, reaching out a hand to touch the boys cheek. "Why are you crying? People shouldn't cry. They should smile and be happy." She says, even though she was a hypocrite from crying but long ago.

"H-Huh?" The boy is clearly shocked at the cheerfulness of the person in front of him and his purple eyes widen.

His eyes catching her interest she leans in close so she could look at them better. "You have pretty eyes." She blurts out, her young self knowing no boundaries. "I want eyes like yours!"

The young boy pouts in confusion, "But your eyes are pretty as well." He saw no need as to why eyes would need to be swapped. His tears all forgotten he takes full interest in the your girl. "Why are you here?"

Her eyes widen and pulling back, she looks around, searching for the shortly forgotten white ball. "The ball!" She exclaims.

"What ball?"

"The white one my daddy kicked. It was a really big kick." She stretches her arms out, "He kicked it this much!"

Laughing to himself at her small arm length he knows what she means. "Oh this one?" He asks, picking up the ball behind him that had floated along the steam.

"Yes! That the ball!" She exclaims, grabbing the now wet ball and hugging the boy. "Thank you so much!"

Smiling brightly she breaks the hug and looks at the ball. "Where is your family?" He asks, wanting to make sure she got out if the forest.

"That way!" She points in the direction she came from with a smile.

Shaking his head the boy gets up and takes her hand. He was going to lead her out and he also had to go that way as well so it was a bonus. Leading the young girl out they chatter about all sorts of things, from butterflies to kicking ball, she entertains the boy so much that he himself forgets that he was ever crying, and he was sure that the girl had too.

They reach a brown dirt path and so they decided to follow it out. Seeing the end of the trees, the girl starts to jog, dragging the older boy along after her. Letting go of her hand he comes to a stop realising that he was needing to go a different to her.

She looks back, confused at the sudden change and looked up at the taller child. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing. Just that you need to go on ahead. follow the path and it'd lead you out." He pushes her back until direction of the exit and smiles.

"Huh?" She allows him to push her, "But what about you?"

"I'll be out soon." He says, "I just need to get something for dad."

The girl nods her head and sticks her hand out, her pinky finger ready for a pinky promise, "Promise that I can see you again."

Linking pinkies, he smiles at the cheerful girl, "I promise that I'll see you again."

"Yay!" She cheers, smiling brightly and closing her eyes. Jumping around she gives the boy one last hug before running down the path with the white ball in hand without a second look back.

"And it's a promise I'm going to keep kitten." He mutters to himself, vowing that he'd be with her again as it was her that made him forget his pain and cheered him up.

\- Faithfull

 


	2. Chapter 1

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You walk lazily down the street looking at the bright, blue, almost gem-like sky without a wisp of a cloud in sight. A sigh leaves your (l/c) lips as you stretch, smiling as you hear a joint crack. 'What a lazy day it's been so far.' This thought dances through your mind as a soft summer's breeze lifts your (h/l), (h/c) off your (s/t) face.

"(y/n)!" Someone shouts from behind you, their voice traveling along the soft breeze which smelt strangely of smoke... But being in the mood you're in you pushed this out of your head with a slight shrug of your shoulders. "(y/n)!" This time the voice was sharper and demanded your attention yet you paid no mind. Nobody could demand anything from you.

A (BFF/s/c) hand gripped your shoulder and squeezed. Another soft sigh leaves your lips as you open them slightly, "Yes (BFF/n)?" You sounded tired. You just wanted to go to your favourite place and either relax or take a nap.

"Didn't you hear (y/n)?" She asks quizzically unsure if you were paying attention. You just raise an eyebrow as you turned around locking your (e/c) eyes onto your best friends (BFF/e/c) eyes which were widen in what looked like shock and amazement.

"Huh?" This felt strange as you just look at your best friend's eyes not noting that the bright, yellow, mid-thigh dress of her's was perfect unlike her surroundings, even her (BFF/h/c) hair and (BFF/s/c) were perfect. She was well washed and smelt of strawberries much to the guys in town delight.

She just shook her head, her (BFF/h/l), (BFF/h/c) swaying around her face. Her lips formed a thin straight line at your ignorance to the happenings within the town, which to you, rarely mattered. "Well (y/n)." She states strongly, "I must be the one to tell you."

Another strange feeling knotted itself in your stomach, your judgement telling you not to stick around and to get home. "What do you mean?" You ask, wanting nothing more than to get this over and done with.

"Your brother has a girlfriend." She states in a sing song sort of voice, in which it rose in octaves as excitement grew. You cock your head to the side not understanding. "And guess who she is." She was in a really upbeat mood which was strange as usually she was still upbeat but quieter.

  
You could feel your (e/c) eyes widen as she reveals the information. Your head was filled with thoughts of how you could've missed how close the two of them had gotten. You were more shocked than anything. You still couldn't believe what you heard. 'Woah.' You muttered in your mind while smiling on the outside. "Congratulations. I knew that the two of you would get along beautifully." Confusion filled you and cemented your blood.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~???'s point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

He stood in the shadows of a shadowed alley way watching as a young teen plaster a smile on her face as her friend, what appears to be anyway, speaks to her. She stood bare foot on the dusty road and looked slightly uncomfortable but had an aura that her friends went first. His hands clenched into fists as he felt a pang of something strike a cord within his heart. He didn't know how to describe this feeling. He wanted to kill the girl who you we're talking to, making you uncomfortable and forcing you to hide how you felt. He sighs before running a hand through his locks. He looks at you one last time before turning on his heel and walking down the alley away from you as his heart starts to hurt. With thoughts of you he returns back to where he usually stayed.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

'who was that?' You question looking over at the alley way where you thought you saw someone. 'Whatever.' You force your attention back on your friend who stared at you for your sudden day dream.

Your blood had frozen cold and your smile froze as well as of the sudden view. You were left wondering how you could've of noticed that they had grew even closer in the two years of knowing her. Sure your brother is now twenty-two and she was now eighteen leaving you a small amount of a year younger than her, and sure both of them have a life of their own but it was still a shock. But that wasn't all. She still had more secrets and you were just about to find them out. "And so (y/n)..." she speaks in a sickly honey covered innocent voice that she uses when she expects to get what she wants.

"What is it (BFF/N)?" You ask, your voice soft now as you generated the information, turning it left and right in your head. You tap your right foot on the ground feeling the dirt and stones prick and dust your (s/t) skin.

"I just wanted to ask if I can have your blessing." She asks as a pale pink blush glows on her skin. 'She's quite pretty.' You suddenly think now realising why she was so popular. You suddenly cock your head to the left not understanding and she hops from foot to foot. "Well... As I've come of age me and your brother are going to get married and he thought that I should ask you before hand for your opinion." This brought a bigger shock to you and the blow was so strong that it left you winded. You struggle to breath and start feeling dizzy. "So what do you think (y/n)?"

Yea. This was a massive step, not just for them but also your family. You open your mouth, "Wow..." You were left speechless but agreed anyway "Go ahead but you gotta ask our parents." You reply wondering if they had already spoken it over

"We have already and they said to make sure that you were okay as they didn't want to suddenly surprise you." She says happily, bringing you into a hug.

It felt like a deeper bond had grown. She let go of you and smiled with her (BFF/e/c) eyes closed before taking your brother's hand who had arrived after she stopped to talk and waved goodbye as they went off somewhere.   
The sun was still brightly shining and the sky was still that gem-like blue. "Oi (nickname)." You say to yourself as you walk off as well but in the opposite direction, slapping each of your cheeks, "Why am I so down with such beautiful weather?" You try to lift your mood as head for your favourite spot. You leave the town and travel to the surrounding forest where you would follow a small path to your spot in the forest which surrounded the town.

|~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Time skip~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~|

Your surroundings are peacefully quiet with the chirp of forest birds singing their lovely songs. The dirt path - worn from use - snakes ahead of you, through the trees and than hidden. Your feet travel automatically without even a thought. A flash of white is seen like a ghost but fades into the bushes. A bunny which you had most likely surprised by accident. You chuckle as you continue. A peaceful mood overcomes you like a waterfall as you stroll. 'If only everyday is like this.' A bittersweet thought crossed your mind as the wind picks up. You push your (h/l), (h/c) hair out of your face. A sudden urge to stop washes over you but you push on.

Once again ignoring your judgment which you would usually trust. 'You're just being an idiot (y/n).' You criticise yourself as you hear the crunch of pre-fallen leaves, 'Nobody else knows of your place.' You shake your head, trying to shake of the thoughts. You continue forwards. Crunch... Crunch... You pause as well as all the birds. You were only half way there yet the usual song birds were unusually quiet. 'It's nothing. Your just being too paranoid (y/n).' You once again criticise yourself before continuing your walk. Ignoring all the sudden unusual quietness you travel along the path. Maybe if you ignore the warnings maybe nothing will happen.

The rest of your walk is easy. You look around as you hear the usual sound of slow running water. Straight ahead and twinkling in the warn sunlight is an easy going small stream. It was ankle height and clear, enabling the small smooth stones and tiny fish to be seen. The grassy banks were a bright green and grew long. You sit by the bank and dangle your dusty feet in, laying down among the grass which is soft against your skin and relax as the water brushes around your toes and ankles. You close you're (e/c) eyes and fall into a soft seep.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

|~??? point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

'I'll be needing to return to base where I can than send the people below me to find information on both my (y/n) and the girl who was talking to her.' I walk onwards to the center of town where the streets were careful done, sidewalks paved with trees every once in a while, it was the nice part of town yet the busiest. The buildings were taller and taller. I stop in front of a glass and steel building which rose high in the sky. 'Than once I have enough information I'll go check up on what's rightfully mine.'

Two young men in red tailored jackets with gold trimming and black pants, with shiny black laced shoes, and too top it of on both of their head - one with blond curls and the other with black curls, they happened to be twins - was a red cap with a small black peak and gold trimming on the red. The two door men open the double doors with a flourish and announce at the same time, "Master Angelo has arrived."

I walk in without even a glance in their direction and am greeted by an unusually quiet ground floor - decorated with soft red rugs on marble floor, black and red lounges scattered surrounding glass tables, a marble reception counter with black marble top, five computers sat on the other side which were hidden from view and were manned by three women and two men in the same uniform as the two door men. It was quite well looked after and of expensive taste - I walk past all this and to the glass elevator ignoring the chatter of the desk workers. The doors close and with one fluid motion I press the very top button and await patiently as the elevator rises. I take out my phone and unlock it - using random letters and numbers - and swipe through my pictures of (y/n) which I had taken secretly.

*ding* The small chime rings, stating that I've now reached the top floor. The doors open with a squeal and a rush of cold air hits my face. My shoes click on the polished dark grey tiles as I make my way over to my father's desk. He happened to be away on a business trip and wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. I sit down on his slack leather chair at the dark brown wooden desk which held two computers, my own laptop, paper work, pencils and pens, drawings of (y/n) and two massive yellow folders. I pick up a folder with the word (l/n) scribbled on it, I lean back in the chair and precede to open the folder planning to read every single detail no matter how small and record it to memory. Once I finished that folder next was the one with the word (BFF/l/n) - once again, much to my dislike - scribbled on it. Than I would reread the (l/n) folder over and over again.

 

-Faithfull

 


	3. Chapter 2

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The two of you reach the edge of the forest without any trouble and look at the twinkling lights of (t/n). It was quite the small town but you had grown up there for your whole eighteen years of life. The feeling never did leave but you ignored it, 'Why am I always ignoring stuff now?' You questions yourself, 'You know you should be trusting it you idiot.' Yes you had always put yourself down like that but it was normal as it sorta taught you a sorta lesson. It was a town where the rich people lived in the middle and the poorer ones live on the outskirts with dirt roads and unkempt housing. Your brother continues to drag you through the outskirts, letting your bare feet get even more dusty and your (f/c) pants to have a slight pale coating of brown. It was like he didn't want to let you go at all and you didn't know why but you didn't care. You we're too tired, you just wanted to get home and fall into bed to the land of dreams. 

"They can't reach us... they can't reach us yet..." He mumbled as he upped his speed. You look over at your panicking brother who was almost breaking out into a jog and you see the shadows around the two of you starting to move. "No not yet... We haven't reached home yet... We're not safe..."

"Um... (b/n)?" You speak up, worry lacing your voice at the strange sight of your brother. No respondent the sound of his muttering and his footsteps as the dragging continued, "(B/n)? Um... What's wrong?" The sound of your soft, caring voice seemed to of broken him out of his trance.

He looks down at you in shock his eyes the colour much like your own bright (e/c) eyes bore into you, the colored iris almost non existent as the white take over, giving him the look of a manic which scared you. "You will never go into that forest again understand!" You shrink back in his grasp scared he may snap. You have no idea what had triggered this reaction but something did. You reach the wooden, four room rundown house in the poor part of town, it was home. You could hear no sound what so ever coming from inside when usually there'd be the chatter of your parents, (m/n) and (d/n) (l/n). Your brother just flung open the door and was greeted by the darkness of the living room. Nothing so far seemed out of the ordinary, your mother and father were most likely in their room.

He finally let's go of you and closes the door behind as you go and take a seat on the beaten lounge. A sigh escapes your (s/t) lips as you relax. "Where is mum and dad?" You question (b/n), while stretching.

"They're here." A cold deep male voice speaks which sounds unlike your brother, the light sudden turn on making you blind.

"You bastard!" Your brother shouts seeming to recognize the voice. "Untie them and leave!"

You blink your eyes a few times and jump off the lounge in surprise. There in the far corner of the room, tired with rope and gagged were your two parents. You gasp and run to them only to be stopped by a large rough hand. "Na-uh kitten. No can do." You whip your head around and tilt your head up at the tall figure who locks his deep bright purple eyes with yours. His dark black hair looks as if he just got out of bed, his clothing seemed somewhat casual -a dark blue tee, black joggers and sneakers - his taunt body held powerful muscles though he was just bigger than your tiny frame, with no fat what so ever and was slim. He caught your attention even though you'd hate to admit it. 

"Let her go you douche bag! She's done nothing!" Your brother shouted charging at the strange man.

"Tch." He clicks his tongue, side stepping (b/n) with ease and taking you with him. "Is that how you speak to your boss?"

(b/n) freezes. "B-boss?" He stutters, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." 

You tilt your head unable to make sense if the situation. While the stranger was distracted you yank your hand out of his grip and run to your parents but receive a blow to the knees, falling over you stretch your hand out for anything to grab onto but nothing is there so you fall face first onto the floor. "Oof..." You groan rubbing your slightly sore nose.

"Tch. What did I say kitten? You can't do that until they pay up." You recognized the voice but it wouldn't click.

Your brother was strangely quiet. "What payment?" You ask willing your voice not to break.

"Well for starters there is the protection fee, the house payments, the large debts..." 

"How much?" You butt in, unaware of the sudden glares sent your way by the family.

"Well it all adds up to a little over ten hundred thousand dollars." He adds with a smirk on his face.

"How?!" You we're in shock at the large amount.

"Well there is the fifty thousand for protection, five hundred thousand in house payments and the remaining forty-five hundred thousand in debts." He pays no attention to the shocked look on your face as he moves towards your brother. "So where's the money (b/n)?" He says in a sickly sweet voice. He just stands there, stock still not moving. "All well. Come here kitten.~" He coos gesturing to you to come to him. 

You shake your head. "No." You back up and stand. "No you monster." 

He tilts his head in a creepy way as a smile breaks his face, his neck cracks. "You sure about that kitten~?" His sickly sweet voice was making you feel bile rise in addition to the nickname. "(B/n) I am giving you until the end of this week to hand over the money or your family gets it." He orders, his dark purple eyes locked onto your bright frighten ones.

Your brother still makes no noise and you wonder why, but than you look over and see why. There laying on the floor in front of his feet, in a pool of sticky red blood is what seems to be an organ of some sort. You tear your graze away to look up at your brother who was being gripped on either arm by two people and blood running out his mouth. He didn't seem to be harmed but when he opened his mouth a terrible frightening gasp escape his bloodied lips. That organ on the ground, it all clicked. That was your brother's voice box. Your eyes widen in fright and surprise. Bile rises but you push it down, almost gagging at the sight. It made you sick. You watch as he nods his head with tears slowly falling from pain, and he coughs blood to stop it getting into his lungs. 

The man clicks his fingers and the two people drop (b/n), he falls to the ground as a jumble mess of limbs, "I'll be back kitten~" He coos leaving the house.

"Wait!" You call out suddenly, surprising not just yourself but almost the man. "What's your name?"

"Angelo." He says leaving. He didn't look much older than you yet you held doubts. You watch the two men leave the house after Angelo and close the door behind them. It didn't take long for you to regain your senses and rush over to your parents' side and untie then. 

"Who was that man?" You ask them as you step away helping them both up. 

"No need to worry sweetie." Your mother responds patting your head. Her soothing voice put you at ease. 

"Now let's stop your brother bleeding." Your father says walking over to (b/n) and lifts him up. "He won't be able to talk ever again but he'll be fine after a few days rest." Your parents were acting strangely calm after what had just happened which left you suspicious.

"Mum? Is what he said true about that debts?" You ask following them to the kitchen part of the living room. 

"Sweetie there is nothing you need to worry about." Your mother reassures.

"But mum." You get cut off.

"No buts (y/n) now go to bed. Your brother will be fine in the morning and everything will be settled." She orders, pushing you out the living room and into your room. Your parents took one room, you took one, there was a bathroom and your brother slept out on the lounge in the lounge room and kitchen. The door gets shut behind you and you sit on your (f/c) bed.

You lay down sighing, wanting answers to the questions in your head. You know that they're just either trying to protect you or that this is bigger than what you originally thought. You get up and change into your pyjamas and than you go do your usual bed time routine. Once you had finished you roll on your bed and under the covers, gripping them tightly to your chest as you curl up for warmth. Your room happened to be the coldest in the house so you often were cold no matter the time of year. You close your heavy eyelids into the clutches of sweet welcoming slumber, completely unaware of the figure watching you through your window.

They stood there for several moments, observing the soft rise and fall of your chest. Once they were sure that you were peacefully asleep and that there were no dangers, they left the area as if they were never there to begin with.

|~~~~~|  
|~A/N~|  
|~~~~~|

If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask and so bye for meow my kittens.

-Faithfull


	4. Chapter 3

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The two of you reach the edge of the forest without any trouble and look at the twinkling lights of (t/n). It was quite the small town but you had grown up there for your whole eighteen years of life. The feeling never did leave but you ignored it, 'Why am I always ignoring stuff now?' You questions yourself, 'You know you should be trusting it you idiot.' Yes you had always put yourself down like that but it was normal as it sorta taught you a sorta lesson. It was a town where the rich people lived in the middle and the poorer ones live on the outskirts with dirt roads and unkempt housing. Your brother continues to drag you through the outskirts, letting your bare feet get even more dusty and your (f/c) pants to have a slight pale coating of brown. It was like he didn't want to let you go at all and you didn't know why but you didn't care. You we're too tired, you just wanted to get home and fall into bed to the land of dreams. 

"They can't reach us... they can't reach us yet..." He mumbled as he upped his speed. You look over at your panicking brother who was almost breaking out into a jog and you see the shadows around the two of you starting to move. "No not yet... We haven't reached home yet... We're not safe..."

"Um... (b/n)?" You speak up, worry lacing your voice at the strange sight of your brother. No respondent the sound of his muttering and his footsteps as the dragging continued, "(B/n)? Um... What's wrong?" The sound of your soft, caring voice seemed to of broken him out of his trance.

He looks down at you in shock his eyes the colour much like your own bright (e/c) eyes bore into you, the colored iris almost non existent as the white take over, giving him the look of a manic which scared you. "You will never go into that forest again understand!" You shrink back in his grasp scared he may snap. You have no idea what had triggered this reaction but something did. You reach the wooden, four room rundown house in the poor part of town, it was home. You could hear no sound what so ever coming from inside when usually there'd be the chatter of your parents, (m/n) and (d/n) (l/n). Your brother just flung open the door and was greeted by the darkness of the living room. Nothing so far seemed out of the ordinary, your mother and father were most likely in their room.

He finally let's go of you and closes the door behind as you go and take a seat on the beaten lounge. A sigh escapes your (s/t) lips as you relax. "Where is mum and dad?" You question (b/n), while stretching.

"They're here." A cold deep male voice speaks which sounds unlike your brother, the light sudden turn on making you blind.

"You bastard!" Your brother shouts seeming to recognize the voice. "Untie them and leave!"

You blink your eyes a few times and jump off the lounge in surprise. There in the far corner of the room, tired with rope and gagged were your two parents. You gasp and run to them only to be stopped by a large rough hand. "Na-uh kitten. No can do." You whip your head around and tilt your head up at the tall figure who locks his deep bright purple eyes with yours. His dark black hair looks as if he just got out of bed, his clothing seemed somewhat casual -a dark blue tee, black joggers and sneakers - his taunt body held powerful muscles though he was just bigger than your tiny frame, with no fat what so ever and was slim. He caught your attention even though you'd hate to admit it. 

"Let her go you douche bag! She's done nothing!" Your brother shouted charging at the strange man.

"Tch." He clicks his tongue, side stepping (b/n) with ease and taking you with him. "Is that how you speak to your boss?"

(b/n) freezes. "B-boss?" He stutters, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." 

You tilt your head unable to make sense if the situation. While the stranger was distracted you yank your hand out of his grip and run to your parents but receive a blow to the knees, falling over you stretch your hand out for anything to grab onto but nothing is there so you fall face first onto the floor. "Oof..." You groan rubbing your slightly sore nose.

"Tch. What did I say kitten? You can't do that until they pay up." You recognized the voice but it wouldn't click.

Your brother was strangely quiet. "What payment?" You ask willing your voice not to break.

"Well for starters there is the protection fee, the house payments, the large debts..." 

"How much?" You butt in, unaware of the sudden glares sent your way by the family.

"Well it all adds up to a little over ten hundred thousand dollars." He adds with a smirk on his face.

"How?!" You we're in shock at the large amount.

"Well there is the fifty thousand for protection, five hundred thousand in house payments and the remaining forty-five hundred thousand in debts." He pays no attention to the shocked look on your face as he moves towards your brother. "So where's the money (b/n)?" He says in a sickly sweet voice. He just stands there, stock still not moving. "All well. Come here kitten.~" He coos gesturing to you to come to him. 

You shake your head. "No." You back up and stand. "No you monster." 

He tilts his head in a creepy way as a smile breaks his face, his neck cracks. "You sure about that kitten~?" His sickly sweet voice was making you feel bile rise in addition to the nickname. "(B/n) I am giving you until the end of this week to hand over the money or your family gets it." He orders, his dark purple eyes locked onto your bright frighten ones.

Your brother still makes no noise and you wonder why, but than you look over and see why. There laying on the floor in front of his feet, in a pool of sticky red blood is what seems to be an organ of some sort. You tear your graze away to look up at your brother who was being gripped on either arm by two people and blood running out his mouth. He didn't seem to be harmed but when he opened his mouth a terrible frightening gasp escape his bloodied lips. That organ on the ground, it all clicked. That was your brother's voice box. Your eyes widen in fright and surprise. Bile rises but you push it down, almost gagging at the sight. It made you sick. You watch as he nods his head with tears slowly falling from pain, and he coughs blood to stop it getting into his lungs. 

The man clicks his fingers and the two people drop (b/n), he falls to the ground as a jumble mess of limbs, "I'll be back kitten~" He coos leaving the house.

"Wait!" You call out suddenly, surprising not just yourself but almost the man. "What's your name?"

"Angelo." He says leaving. He didn't look much older than you yet you held doubts. You watch the two men leave the house after Angelo and close the door behind them. It didn't take long for you to regain your senses and rush over to your parents' side and untie then. 

"Who was that man?" You ask them as you step away helping them both up. 

"No need to worry sweetie." Your mother responds patting your head. Her soothing voice put you at ease. 

"Now let's stop your brother bleeding." Your father says walking over to (b/n) and lifts him up. "He won't be able to talk ever again but he'll be fine after a few days rest." Your parents were acting strangely calm after what had just happened which left you suspicious.

"Mum? Is what he said true about that debts?" You ask following them to the kitchen part of the living room. 

"Sweetie there is nothing you need to worry about." Your mother reassures.

"But mum." You get cut off.

"No buts (y/n) now go to bed. Your brother will be fine in the morning and everything will be settled." She orders, pushing you out the living room and into your room. Your parents took one room, you took one, there was a bathroom and your brother slept out on the lounge in the lounge room and kitchen. The door gets shut behind you and you sit on your (f/c) bed.

You lay down sighing, wanting answers to the questions in your head. You know that they're just either trying to protect you or that this is bigger than what you originally thought. You get up and change into your pyjamas and than you go do your usual bed time routine. Once you had finished you roll on your bed and under the covers, gripping them tightly to your chest as you curl up for warmth. Your room happened to be the coldest in the house so you often were cold no matter the time of year. You close your heavy eyelids into the clutches of sweet welcoming slumber, completely unaware of the figure watching you through your window.

They stood there for several moments, observing the soft rise and fall of your chest. Once they were sure that you were peacefully asleep and that there were no dangers, they left the area as if they were never there to begin with.

|~~~~~|  
|~A/N~|  
|~~~~~|

If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask and so bye for meow my kittens.

-Faithfull

 


	5. Chapter 4

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The harsh sunlight broke through the bedroom window as the sun rose. You groan as you turn your back against the window, having no curtains allowed sunlight to be welcomed in no matter what. Sharp knocks soon joined the light focus your tired (e/c) eyes to open. "Go away." You mumble as you press your face against the hard pillow. The knocks repeated. 'Why is no one saying anything?' You question yourself while saying, "Yea yea yea. I'm up, I'm up..." You leave the bed and stand up, "and I'm down." You had fallen over your own feet causing a loud thump to be heard. Your door quickly opens and your brother runs in to your side and rubs between your shoulder blades, as if asking if you were okay. "Yea. I'm fine. just remind me not to get up quickly from now on." You chuckle taking (b/n)'s hand and standing with his help. He just smiles back at you his usual goofy smile showing his strong white teeth. "What's happening today?" You ask as he takes your hand and leads you into the lounge room where a small hand held whiteboard and whiteboard markers sat on the floor. You must of looked confused and taken aback as you watch your brother write on the board.

 _Don't you remember?_ He writes.

"Oh..." A soft sigh leaves your lips as you think back at last nights events before shivering from fear.

 _No need to be scared (n/n)._ He writes again. _This will all be sorted out by the end of the week._ He rubs out what he wrote leaving the board blank.

"Sweetie, breakfast time." Your mother calls from the kitchen. Your eyes light up at the thought of food, [whose doesn't?] and you start for the door but not before looking at your brother, he shakes his head writing I've already had my breakfast. You still can't get over the fact that he couldn't talk so you enter the kitchen wanting to ask your parents some questions about it. Your stomach rumbles announcing your arrival to your embarrassment. Your mother and Father seemed to of gotten over what had happened last night and were happily chatting away as they made breakfast.

"Mum..?" You ask, waiting for her and Father to stop talking.

She hums in response handing you (f/b/f).

"Will (b/n) ever be able to talk again?" It seemed that you shouldn't of done that, as the room fell deathly silent that a pin dropping on the floor could of been heard.

"Sweetie..." Your mother starts getting chocked up, your Father quickly wraps an arm around her shaking shoulders and hugs her, "No. He will never b-be able to talk again." Her voice cracks and tears fall from her (m/e/c) eyes.

You stood there in shock. You didn't know how to react. Just as you open your mouth the front door slams open, and a high pitch sing song voice sang out, "I'mmmm~ hoooome~" Everyone's eyes widen and you watch as your Father grabs a kitchen knife. Than a shrill shriek fills the air. "What did you do to him (y/n)?!" The voice held an angered tone to it. You sigh knowing exactly who it was. It was your best friend and soon to be sister-in-law, (BBF/n). "Show yourself and ANSWER!" She was pissed. "Why are you standing up for that monster?!" She spat.

You unfroze and quickly ran out to see your best friend almost jumping your brother. "Oi. He's still sore." You snap, rushing over to the two where you brother had been pushed to the ground and your best friend on top of him pulling her fists back ready to land a punch. She had always been short tempered when it came to your brother but she was taking it too far. You pull her off him and help him up, wrapping you fragile arm around him as he stood in shock that the girl he was going to marry had attacked him. "Now (BBF/n)." Your voice was ice cold, "What gives you the right to storm into our peaceful house and create a ruckus?" You question as you hand (b/n) back his whiteboard and markers.

"Well I will be living here in another two months." She states, "And he is my future husband so of course I'm going to loose my mind. Now how on earth will he say his vowels at the alter?"

You hear the sound of markers on whiteboard and look at the hand held white board to, _I can simply write them honey._ God he was still being sweet even after her attack.

"But it's not the same, everybody else has them said." She whines.

His face stiffens and he quickly rubs out what he had wrote and wrote at a quick and messy rate so the words were slanting, _But we aren't everyone else, I am now mute for the rest of my life. I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me though it shouldn't._

You look over at her shaking body, was she angry or upset? "W-Who did t-this to y-you?" She croaked out, she curled her hands into fists as her eyes grew glassy from unshed tears.

No one answered as we couldn't. "(BFF/n)..."

"No (y/n)." She harshly cuts you off. "I don't want any of your pity excuses, just tell me the truth. That's all I ask." She was trying hard to hold back her tears as she clenches her fists.

_If I could tell you I would honey, but it's personally to the family and I don't want you to get hurt because of it._

"But.." This time you cut her off.

"Please just understand that this can get us killed and my brother doesn't want you to be hurt because of it." You give her a sad smile before seeing your brother nodding his head out the corner of your eyes. He seemed to be so into the nodding that you let a chuckle slip from your lips at the same time your best friend did. She was only two years older than you but could act so immature at times just like you - that if you would ever admit you were immature- but that was what made her fun to hang with. "Any way... Why are you here?"

She acted shocked, "Don't you remember the date we planned to go shopping?" She asks you.

"Oh..." You mentally slapped yourself, "I'm an idiot, that was today?"

"It was. I can't believed you forgot." She said making gestures, "You were so pumped for it."

You raise an eyebrow, "I was pumped to go shopping? Are you sure you're talking to the right girl, I only agreed because you cornered me. You were the pumped up one as you kept going on about how you could get me out of my usual clothes of hoodies, jeans and sneakers." You playfully state smiling at the thought. She smiled back before walking over and linking your arms together before doing the same to (b/n). "Mum! Dad! I'm heading out with (BFF/n) and (b/n) for the day." You call out as she drags the two of you gleefully out the house.

"Have fun." Your Mother and Father both reply back with. 'So everything's returned to near normal after last night.' You think as your best friend drags you towards the center of town to all the expensive boutiques, which your family couldn't afford yet hers could. 'I wonder if she's got that gang on her side?' You think, watching but not listening as the two lovebirds chatted happily as if you weren't there. 'Don't be an idiot (y/n), If she did than would she of asked who had muted (b/n)?' You shake you head not noticing the terrible timing.

"See! Even (y/n) disagrees with you." You friend loudly proclaims, 'Huh?' You think looking over at them.

Your brother shakes his head knowing exactly what you were doing, _She wasn't even listening honey._ Your brother chuckles while writing, _Were you (y/n)?_

"Huh?" You question, "What are you two on? I don't even know what you're on about." You state clearly wanting to be filled in.

"Oh (y/n)," (BFF/n) sighs dramatically, "What are we ever going to do with you?"

He rubs out what was pre written than writes, _I know, how about we leave her stranded in the upper parts of town while we go off and have fun._ Your brother joins in laughing at the thought, _We know how much you hate being around that part of town._

'Pure evil.' Was the only thought that entered your head, of course you hated those people who lived in the center of town who always had money to throw away. The three of you walked further into town laughing and enjoying yourselves instead of concentrating on the fifteen minute walk.

-Faithfull

 


	6. Chapter 5

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The dirt road had soon turned into a black gravel based bitumen to smooth asphalt road which looked smooth as a baby's bottom. The paths became from no paths to concrete to concrete with green trees the closer into town the three of you got. The buildings got bigger, more complex and better keeping. Everything looked much cleaner and nicer looking in the center of town. The people even drastically changed, from malnourished, rag wearing people to fed, minimal clothed people to extremely well fed, expensively brand named wearing people. The change sickened you. You had wondered countless times why the people living in the center of town couldn't spare a free hundred and help out the families gripping with tooth and nail just to survive.

A hand suddenly pops into your field of vision and is waved around, "Oi (y/n). Off with the fairies again?" Your friend crackled zoning out nature.  
 _She most likely getting annoyed at the people around her who are doing extremely well but not sharing their wealth._  Your brother writes after grabbing both of your attention.  _She usually does whenever you bring us here._

"But ain't I one of these people?" She gestures. She was right, she did come from a wealthy family and have piles of cash that they're just sitting on but their family happened to be one of the few rare ones which traveled to the outskirts of town and clothed, fed and upgraded homes for struggling families. That was how you became friends in the first place, you had been on the street begging for money or trying to pickpocket rich business men when her in her words 'ma' and 'da' found you. Ever since that time two years ago the two families had grown closer yet your family still gave money that you earnt and accepted to the family around you.

You shake you head bring yourself back to the present. "No but your family is different, if your family had just walked past me with their nose turned up than I wouldn't speak to you let alone bare to have you in my sight." You clarify, walking down the well kept streets.

"Ah yes. I had forgotten, I had totally thought that we we're childhood friends, it seems that long." The two of you let out chuckles while your brother wheezed instead of laughing, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

 _It sure does,_ he wrote before rubbing it out,  _but I'm glad it was you._

You smile at their lovey-doveyness. Why had you been against them getting together in the first place? They were perfect together. Yet you let out a laugh, 'Later on after their marriage and they get into an argument one of them would be shouting while the other would be silent and writing in capital letters.' You couldn't stop laughing at the thought and it few the attention if your two companions.

Your friend nudges you, "What's so funny I wonder?"

You repeat what you had thought and the two laughed again. Today was going to be a good day, you could feel it. A lightheartedness silence had befallen and you slipped back into thought about nothing until you reached the shopping district. The stares of disgust hadn't disappeared and we starting to annoy you. So what if you were in ripped clothing of an outfit of three years old, it still didn't give them a right to feel disgust and judge.

You hadn't realized that you had been shaking in anger until (BFF/n) gently placed a hand on your shoulder. "It will change one day. This town will change for the better." She whispers softly, "We can only watch as it tears itself up before rebuilding itself even stronger."

You sigh and release the breath you hadn't known you were holding. With that simple release of breath, all tension which had built over the night disappeared and a smile graced itself on your lips. "Let's shop!" You fist pump, wanting to lighten your somehow darkened spirits.

She chuckles, "There's the girl I love, where did you disappear of to?" (BFF/n) jokes, re-linking her arm with yours and holding (b/n) hand. "It's all on me so don't hold back." She states which causes your smile to widen. You could finally get some clothes for the family next door who at the moment wore almost nothing thanks to their clothing being so torn.

"I can get the family next door some clothing as well." You exclaim out loud to receive giggling from the people next to you and looks from the people walking past.

 _We could also see if we could convince other people to help._  (b/n) writes,  _Than that means more families get more supplies_.

"That's idea." (BFF/n) agrees, clapping her hands twice before enclosing him in her arms for a hug.

You cough, not feeling all the comfortable with the sudden shows of affection. Not that you were against them it just sorta surprised you and left you feeling like the third wheel. Soon they broke of the hug and the three continued, the buildings adjusting into stores and the path getting wider to allow for more people to walk. All the stores were elegant and all different styles and colours, yet all had the same smooth tall walls, massive glass windows filled with displays and two glass doors which were opened in. 'Why don't people just smash the windows and steal the items inside?' You think, seeing how easy it would be. You voice your concerns only to be knocked to the ground by someone running with an armful of clothing, he was younger than you by what seemed eight years.

As the two of you lay sprawled on the ground, you underneath this boy and his items scattered around after being accidentally thrown from his arms at the impacts, an older man of around forty starts to yell from a couple of stores down. "Thief! Stop!"

"Shit." The young boy mutters quickly jumping off you. "I'm so sorry miss. I'll be more careful from now on I promise." He says to you picking up his items while the three friends help.   
"Here." Your friend says handing him items of clothing as you brother just silently places them in his hold.

His chocolate eyes light up with untouched joy at the kindness, "Thank you." He says excitedly but the joy drained from his eyes as he looks behind you to be replaced by fear. "I gotta go."  
"Here. We'll help you." You say to him, catching his shoulder.

"I would like that but I don't wanna get you into trouble." His eyes widened into saucers.

You shivered feeling a presence behind you and turn. There, inches from your nose was your most hated person. His purple eyes darken considerably as he locks onto your own, his black locks are softly swept up by the gentle breeze but his lips curl up into a sarcastic grin. You shoot him your most icy glare as you take a step back, putting much needed distance between yourselves. You felt disgust and hatred coil in you veins, tightly grabbing a hold of you. "Well well well. What do we have here?" He smirks, his smile not leaving his face once. You watched him, you felt your heart beat speed up at an unnatural rate, half from fear and anger and the other half unknown. He was quite the sight on the eyes and maybe if you had met him a different way and he wasn't threatening your family, than maybe you would be breaking out into a soft pink blush.

Laughs erupted from behind you and you spin to see the same men from last night. Now that they were in the light you could see one with short unnatural dyed shamrock green hair, pale skin, a green shirt, a couple of shades lighter than his hair, black pants, white sneakers, the same colour green eyes as his hair, and on his right eye from above his eyebrow to the top of his cheek was a pale red scar which didn't leave him blind. He was quite interesting to study yet a shock to the eyes with all that colour. Though the man next to him seemed to of been drained of all colour, His hair was a snow white, pale skin nearly as pale as his hair making him look like he was marble, he had a dark blue shirt on with a black jacket over it zipped up half way, his pants were black and his sneakers were white. It was his eyes that interested you the most. They were a pale icy powder blue which felt like they would see straight through you. You shiver at the thought, unable to tear your graze from his. You noticed something on his collarbone which as partly showing, it seemed to be a tattoo but you couldn't make out the pattern. As if noticing where you were looking the guy with white hair and powder blue eyes quickly moved his shirt collar over it, hiding the black lines from view.

"What do you want?" You friend says, suddenly putting up her guard. "Who are you?"

"So kitten?" Angelo lazily speaks, "You never told her who we are? I'm quite disappointed in you." He took a step forwards as if daring you to react. If your brother could still talk you knew that he would be yelling.

"(y/n)?" Your friend turns to you. "What does he mean?"

You sigh, 'Quick make up a story (y/n)'. You twirl a strand of your (h/l), (h/c) in your (m/h) while lost in though, "(BFF/n) I would like to introduce you to..." You pause, trying to think of an appropriate term to call Angelo, "Angelo, my..." Than you were stumped.

"Your..." He drew out the or sound as if wanting me to finish.

"He's someone who I met ages ago and haven't seen since." You quickly finish, looking over at your brother to see him putting the thumbs up. You sigh in relief.

"Mhmm." She didn't believe you, "Are you sure (y/n)?" You nod, "Any way back to my question, what do you want Angelo?"

You could almost face palm at her forwardness and ending up doing so, "Seriously (BFF/n)? You just come out and say it?"

"Well I'm here for the boy that you are hiding behind you kitten." He states in a matter of factly tone, completely ignoring your friend.

You cock your head to the side smiling, "Why?" You were going to drag this out for as long as you could until he grows bored and leaves.

"As he owes us." Your blood froze, you knew exactly what he meant. Your eyes narrow and your brother steps in front of you, holding the whiteboard behind him so you could red what he had wrote,  _Take the child and get out of here, get him to safety and met us back at the met up shop._  You nod your head - not that he could see and take the boys hand as well as holding half his items so it could be easier to slip away.

You bend down to his height and whisper, "When I say move, I want you to come with me. I'm going to help you get back to your family and get them to a safe place." You stand back up and turn to your best friends who was blocking the other two men's vision of you. Everything was silent until you spoke, "No. Not this time." You turn and peak at Angelo from behind your brother, catching his dark graze filling with anger. You tug at the boy's hand letting him know to get ready, "Now!" You pull the boy along after you as you break out into a run, heading back to you're part of town which you knew much better.

"Come back here!" Angelo roared, scaring you at his sudden shout which almost made you trip over.

"Run (y/n)!" Your friend shouted behind you, blocking the male with white hair and powder blue eyes from chasing you, and your brother blocking Angelo.

Your heart pounded as did your feet. Thump. Thump. Thump-Thump. Your eyes open wider, the guy in green was after you. 'Shit.' You think pulling the boy along faster who was stumbling over his tiny feet. "Help!" You screamed, dodging people and pushing them out the way, "Help! He's trying to kill us!" The people around you didn't give two shits and when they saw who was chasing you many of them stepped quickly out of his way and into your way, as if trying to let you be caught. 'Shit this isn't working, it's just making it worse.' Soon his footsteps were almost reaching you and you felt a slight tug on your day old rag shirt. You took a sharp left into an alleyway you had saw which had a high rise wall. You run down it as fast as you could and reached the wall.

"Why... did we... turn... down... here..?" The boy asks putting his free hand -which was no longer held by you- onto his knee as he panted.

"Because you're going over the wall. Once your over just run into the outskirts and ask about for directions to your place, only going through the outskirts, the people there will always help." You say, not even breaking out in sweat or panting. Your heart beat fasten as you hear his calm footsteps echoing loudly down the alley, bouncing of the walls, as if he was doing it on purpose. "Now up you go." You lift him up to the top of the wall where you let him climb over and when you heard the thump which meant he landed, you quickly threw over his items, "I'll see you sometime around maybe." You call out to him, "Now go quickly." Your wrist was roughly grabbed and you were spun around to looking into a peeved face of the green boy.

His eyes glared daggers into your own as his grip tightened, "What a sad story this will be." He spat as he roughly started to drag you. "We'll just have to see what the boss does with you, letting that rat get away." He was peeved. You swallow and try and punch him but he quickly grips both your hands, "I wouldn't if I were you. I may jut tie you up and carry you."

You turned your nose up at his comment and continued to struggle, it just wasn't in your nature to submit to someone. "I don't so." You growl at his as you kick his leg but you missed and tripped, you ended up on your back winded from the impact of another body on top of yours.

"So this is what you wanted?" His voice dropped several octaves, "Too bad I gotta wait another year though." he quickly pulled out some rope and pulled your hands together tying your wrists together painfully tight and your ankles together before you could get away. He lifted you up with ease and slung you over his shoulder.

Your hands hung limply below you as your body bounced with his every step. You ended up face planted a couple of times into his lower back when ever your arms slipped by a sudden movement such as stopping or s sudden increase of speed. You ended up thinking that he was doing it on purpose. His shoulder blade started to dig into your stomach rather painfully and every time you tried to wiggle around to find a more comfortable spot he would always adjust you back. You sighed and hung limp, no use wasting your energy to escape from this until you were untied.

|~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Time skip~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~|

You were suddenly dumped back on the ground landing awkwardly, "Oof." and once again the wind was knocked out of you. You look around to find that Angelo and the white haired man were talking casually while your brother and friend laid tied up much like yourself on a bench that was in front of a fountain. So they had moved away from the store front and to the food court. "(b/n)! (BFF/n)!" You call out catching their attention.

"(y/n)!" (BFF/n) called out while your brother simply nodded. "Did he get away?"

"Yea. He got away before I was caught by Greenboy over there." You say, nicknaming the all green guy.

"Oi!" He says kicking your side, "Don't call me that. Call me Dean."

You raise an eyebrow and look up at him, you could hear the chuckling of three people who heard you. "Oh, I thought it was gong to be something like Emerald or Peridot." You say innocently naming two green gemstones you knew of.

He kicks you again, "You're pushing your luck." He growls, towering over you.

"Who said I had luck?" You chuckle smirking at how easily pissed he could get.

"That's enough you two." A cold voice cuts through cleanly as the two of you quickly shut up. It was Ghost, the pale boy.

"Is it really Ghostboy?" You ask turning your head to the side to look at them. You were having fun messing with them but Ghostboy didn't respond like you wanted.

"Jesse." Is all he simply says, dismissing your teasing tone completely.

Angelo claps his hands, "Now that the boy has escaped your family's debts are doubled and it will be collect in four days now instead of six days from now." He states.

"What do you mean debts? (Y/n)? Please can you explain." (BFF/n) asks in a confused and panic state.

"Feels good that your friend can trust you doesn't it?" He asks sarcastically, "But they can't tell you as it's confidential." He was enjoying this. You could tell by the smirk on his face that he was. "Anyway~..." He sung, "See you than if not sooner my sweet kitten~." He sung out the kitten before melding into the crowd of people walking to there destinations, not even bothering to glance at the three tied up kids and the two unusual males.

'What has this town come too?' You think as the two men working on untying you. As soon as they had untied you and wrapped your ankles and wrists in bandages which Angelo had told them to as he was talking to Ghostboy, or what he called himself Jesse. The too than melded into the crowd leaving you alone to untie your friend and brother. Once they were untied you helped them up and you three quickly escaped from the area to go back to the shopping district. 

"Later on I want an explanation as to what the hell is going on but for now I just wanna forget what had happened and go shopping." (BFF/n) exclaims stretching her arms in the air before linking all your arms together again like they were before. "Lets go!" She was still really pumped even after what she had saw and heard, you were jealous of that as you couldn't stop you mind from wondering what they would do next. But you pushed it out of you head to enjoy the walk and chatting with the lovebirds.

\- Faithfull


	7. Chapter 6

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Third person with Angelo~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

He watches as his kitten makes her quick escape with her friends. "Hmmm." Angelo hums, tapping his lips with his long index finger. "Seems like something will have to change." He mutters as he turns to his two men.

"Did you say something Angelo?" Dean asks, his shamrock green eyes scanning his friend/boss, wondering what he was up too.

"No nothing. Let's just go find the brat." He seemed to be lost in thought and not quite knowing what to do.

"Angelo." Jesse says curtly not knowing why his closest friend was acting up. "Over here for a second." The ice powder blue eyes cut through Angelo's thoughts. Jesse motions for Angelo to follow and when they found themselves a few feet away from Dean they stood facing each other. Angelo sighed knowing what his closest companion wanted to know. "Was that her?"

Angelo just tchs. His whole aura becoming heated. His purple eyes flashed, it seemed that he was reliving a memory. "Yea, why?"

Jesse just holds the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Angelo listen. Calm the fuck down." Jesse's usual cold voice dropping several octaves and his voice growing frosty. "Her whole family is on-the-go list and we have everything planned already. We cannot change a this now. I don't care if she's the one from those years ago in our forest and the one you've been keeping an eye on. We gotta go through with it." Jesse was frustrated. Since going to the (l/n) house, Angelo hadn't been himself.

Angelo sent a sharp glare over at Jesse, "Who do you think you are to be talking to me like that?"

"Both of us know very well Angelo." Jesse turned his back heading back to Dean who was waiting patiently. He made a come follow motion with his hand over his shoulder not looking back, "Now we better get back on track."

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"(Y/n)!" (BFF) yells from the front of the store as you poke your head out from the pure white curtain of the dressing room.

"Yes?" You call back poking your head out further.

"Check out this dress that your brother picked out for you." You gingerly walk out of the dressing room wearing a short, mid thigh, A-line white dress with a floral pattern. You walk barefoot towards the girl being careful that the hem didn't suddenly lift too high. As you walk you remain unaware of the person with the camera, phone and ear piece taking quick shots of you and sending them off to the person who had ordered them to follow you.

You brother stands there with a pale pink blush on his cheeks as he rubs the back of his head. On the whiteboard in his other hand had written,  _I thought that this might of looked cute on you. Maybe you can find your other half like I did._

You giggle, "So you wore a dress to catch (BFF/n) over here?" His blush grew deeper and he frantically shook his head in denial. "I know (b/n) no need to deny it so much. You just look so cute all flustered and uncomfortable." You tease poking his side. He smiles back and wheezes instead of a laugh.

A dress gets shoved into your hands,"Here try this on, and I'm totally getting the dress you're wearing for you. It looks so cute on you." She wonders off not minding the other customers as she yells back, "While you try that on I'm gonna find you some matching shoes for both the dresses." She was in a good mood and it was easy too tell as she was basically bouncing with each step as if she had a different beat from everyone else.

"But..." You're response went unheard and you trudge back to the fitting room. You couldn't believe how much each of the items were costing, each item you were handed seemed to cost more than the last. You carefully take the item of clothing off with it pooling around your ankles. You pick it up and hang it on the coat hanger, brushing it down so it looks like it hadn't been worn. You unhook the dress that your friend had just given you and slip into it. You look into the mirror at the (f/c) halterneck dress. It was alright but you would never wear it. Heck you wouldn't even wear a dress to begin with. "How does this look?" You ask stepping out brushing the dress down to flatten it. It hugged your curves in all the right places. It felt strange having everything on show but you would put up with it for your friend. "(BFF/n)!" You call out walking into the store part.

"Over here!" She shouts back from the men's section. You follow her voice and find the two looking at suits. She turns around to face you, her (e/c) eyes shining in joy, "You look absolutely stunning." She claps her hands, "It's final. I'm buying you both those dresses and tonight and tomorrow night you both are coming with me to a club."

"What?!" This was news to you, "Since when did you go to clubs?" You ask staring at her in shook.

"Umm..." She fell silent for a few moments, tapping her index finger on her bitten lip as if thinking, "I don't know, it feels like forever though."

You face palm, "Seriously (BFF/n)? You've been going there for so long that you can't even remember how long." You sigh turning your back on them while raising your arms high in the air in a dramatic sigh of given up, "Even I'm not that forgetful."

"You are. Remember that time a few weeks after we met and you walked into a branch in front of me only to forget that there was a branch right there and walked into it again." She was laughing and having trouble breathing. "And than there was that time when you went to answer the door but forgot that you were only in your underwear and had a piece of toast in your mouth, and as you opened the door you slipped landing on your arse and almost dropped the toast down your bra."

"No more!" You quickly say, moving to cover her mouth with your hand, hoping she wasn't going to bring up that one. "God (BFF/n)... That's just like you to bring those up."

You remove your hand which was a big mistake as the words that next leave her mouth makes your face flush a bright red, "There's also that time when we were out walking and you tripped into a guy and you reached you to steady yourself and instead grabbed his rod giving him a hard." Oh how your face flushed a brighter red and your brother grew angry, "Oh how he had to run off quickly not even to ask if you we're okay just to hide how red his face had gotten." She was still laughing.

"Okay that's enough. No more I beg off you." She had just told the very one you didn't want her to tell. Your face flushed bright red in shame, almost the same colour of the dress.

"Fine. Now get changed into your clothes and I'll by those for you." (BFF/n) says turning away from you to face your brother, "And you. I'll be buying you some suits and other clothing."

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Third person with you~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The three continue shopping, buying outfits and other items as well as items for other people which they handed out as they headed for (BFF/n)'s house. They were going to get ready for the disco which (BFF/n) invited them to.

\- Faithfull


	8. Chapter 7

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Music pumping. Sweaty bodies jumping and pulsing against one another. Ears ringing. Alcohol and smoke fill the air. Flashing lights of every colour blinding eyes. This all assaults you as you enter through the double doors after convincing the bouncer to let you in as you were only allowed in with an invitation, which (BF/n) had but it was for her.

You glance over at all the throbbing, glistening bodies of flesh, blood and bones with a look of disgust. 'No wonder this town is going to shit.' You think shoving through the crowd to catch up to your friends. The whole thing made you uncomfortable. The floral print white A line dress was making you uncomfortable and hands kept trying to slide pass the hem.

"(y/n)!" (BFF/n) shouts over the deafening music, barely audible, while (b/n) tries not to lose his whiteboard amongst the throbbing sea. "Why don't you go sit at the bar and relax. Me and your brother are going to dance." She grabs his hand and in the blink of an eye they were lost amongst the crowd. You sigh and head for the bar. In the corner where it was attached to the wall was two spare seats. You slide into the one closest to the wall and lean against it watching the mass of moving flesh.

"So what can I get you (y/n)?" The bartender asks making his way over to you and standing in front of you.

"Hmm?" You turn to look at the bartender and your (e/c) eyes widen. "Dean?!" You we're shocked at seeing him, he seemed more relaxed. "What are you doing here?"

"Working. The money I get from the gang isn't enough to support my parents." He simply replies with leaning against the bar, he didn't have an ounce of malice in his voice nor body language. "So in the afternoons and at night I work here. Now why are you here?"

"Makes sense." You mutter, wondering how much they got, "And I'm here with the two that we're tired up last time we met, (BFF/n) and (b/n)." You say pointing to the mass of jumping bodies on the dance floor.

"Oh, anyway you look quite nice in that does, you should wear them more." He offers a crooked smile, "And for the record I'm sorry with how I acted the other day but you know how it goes."

"Uh-huh." You say watching him as he gets two glasses of water. "Well it seems that I had you wrong, your actually quite nice." You say picking up the glass that had been placed in front of you, "But you didn't put anything in this glass did you?" You ask to be sure.

He chuckles, "Only water (y/n). I dislike those people who stoop to those levels where they drug the drink." You take a sip and the cool liquid, wetting your dry throat. "So how was today?"

"Well after our encounter it went well, though I did feel like I was being watched." I respond. It seemed that our relationship may get better.

"That's interesting. Go on." He drinks his water, seeming to be honestly interested.

"But everything went well." You say not wanting to dig yourself a deeper grave. "How about yours?"

Before Dean could even a say word, from halfway across the club your friend shout out your name, "(YYYY/NNN)!!!" Dean chuckled and you turned around to see her and (b/n) standing with a guy who looked awkward as the two waved their arms wildly, "That's her waaaaaay over there!" Your (BFF/n) was drunk beyond belief.

Your brother smiled and held up his whiteboard,  _Have fun_ _sis_ _, I'm taking (_ _BFF_ _/n) back to her house before anything happens to her so stay safe and stick with Lucas._  'Ah so Lucas must be the guy walking over but seriously they're setting me up." You think, unable to get mad at the two. You study Lucas and see that his brown hair is tied back at his nape and stops short just a little past his shoulder blades, his grass green eyes twinkle with innocence yet an undertone of playfulness. He was in casual, a sky blue tee and trackies. You suddenly have a feeling of overdressed as you watch him near and sit down on the seat next to you.

"What you you like sir?" Dean asks with an undertone of warning.

"A cocktail." The guy simply says before turning to you who stiffens, "And so what is your name beautiful?" He asks going straight into flattery.

You raise an eyebrow not at all impressed, "It's (y/n) and you better try harder if you wanna win me over..."

"Lucas. The one who'll get away with stealing your heart just like you've already done with mine." He stars with an easygoing smile.

Before you could say anything his drink was placed done in front of him quite loudly with a clink, "I'm sorry mate but she's already taken." Dean buts in noticing your discomfort as well as the order he has.

This pissed Lucas off, the innocence being stripped from his eyes, "Who? As it can't be you? Cause I was told she was here to pick up guys." He states strongly. You eyes widen in shock and it takes everything in your power not to slap him.

"Him." Dean states smoothly pointing behind the two of you.

"Kitten~!" A familiar voice sings hugging you suddenly as a cheek is nuzzles into your hair, "This is such a surprise."

"Angelo..." You whisper still in shock but in more surprise. 'He was here. How long had he been here for?' Those sort of questions run about your head. His touch sending shivers down your spine as he hugs your tighter in a death grip.

"So who's this? He just seems like an over excited puppy." Lucas states laughing, "She needs a real man like me."

Angelo tone drops to the one from that night, "I am everything she needs, she only needs me." His voice sending shivers of fear to your toes as you slightly shake, "There, there kitten." He coos softly rubbing your shaking arms as he holds you to his chest, "I'm here and nothing going to hurt you." He turns to Lucas, Dean being forgotten as he walks over to serve other customers. "Now come with me dipshit." Angelo let's go of you regrettably before gripping Lucas' sky blue tee tightly enough for his knuckles to turn white and drags him away to the men's bathroom.

A sigh is heard behind you as your glass is refilled, "That was strange." Dean was back, "Anyway, once I've finished my shift and if Angelo hasn't arrived back I'll take you home."

You turn back around and tilt your head pondering something, "You didn't call him boss?"

"Well I'm off at the moment as I said before so I don't have to." He answers taking the untouched cocktail away.

"Oh." Is you respond with and the two of you fall into a comfortable silence with the noise from the club as the background. You down the glass and lean against the wall as a yawn makes its way on your lips. You watch Dean flirt about like a humming bird, gathering stares from a lot of females who had taken his vibrant colours to fancy, sure he looked nice in his black and white bartender uniform but his aura seemed off. You were growing drowsy as the night went on. You were sure that it was at least midnight or pass but there were no clocks. You slump onto the bar, cushioning your head on your arms as you sigh and close your eyes. It appeared that both were going to take a while so why not sleep, Dean was watching over you and you were in the furthermost corner so no-one could notice you unless they were looking carefully.

"Aww you look so cute kitten~" A hand rubs your back waking you up softly from your nap. You groan as you blink your (e/c) eyes open arching into the hand, it felt nice on your sore back and it brought an unknown grin to Angelo's face. "Aww." He suddenly hugs you gently, letting you wake up more. "Dean, we'll be off. See you tomorrow." He helps lift your tired body from the chair and being too tired you allow him. He slips your arm through his and wrap his hand around your own. As the two of you start walking the throbbing mass of bodies start to push up against both of you, trying to rip you two apart but you cling to his arm as he leads you out with a bounce in his step.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

It felt amazing to have my kitten relying on me so much. My heart speeds up faster the more tighter she clings, it was as if she was afraid that we were going to be separated but if only she knew I would never allow that to happen. A smile tugs at my lips as I hold her closer upon exiting the club. Oh how I bask in her need for me at the moment, I practically skip along, glowing as she clings to me tiredly. "Not far to go kitten." I whisper softly.

I help her home and knocked on the door. No response. I push the door open, scooping my kitten into my arms as she cuddles closer to my chest looking for warmth as she closes her eyes. I check every room before entering her room. It seemed no-one was home. I pull the covers back from the bed and as gently as I could I lay her down. I sigh as I unhook her fingers from my shirt as she whimpers from the sudden lack of warmth. "I'm sorry kitten." I whisper before softly pressing my lips on her forehead before pulling the covers over her curled figure and leaving.

I had to fight against myself as I had wanted nothing more than to climb into bed next to her and wrap my arms around her, pulling her close and falling asleep to her heartbeat. But I knew if I did and she awoke in the middle she would be scared as someone she disliked - no matter how much it hurt for me to admit it - had been in her bed with her and she couldn't remember what happened between the club and waking up.

I leave her house behind regretfully, heading back to the base. It was past 1 a.m and I was curious about what had happened to her parents as I knew that her brother was at his girlfriend's. My phone suddenly rings breaking me out of my thought, it was the informant which I had hired to keep an eye on each family member, "Angelo speaking."

"Angelo, here's the news. (b/n) is at his girlfriends, well future wife's, and the parents are at a hotel after getting drunk. They have no money left at this moment and no source of income. Will update if anything changes." The informant hung up. With my questions now answered I return to the base with light-hearted footsteps.

-Faithfull


	9. Chapter 8

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The bright midday sun dusts your room golden as you move about getting ready. Your parents had already returned saying that they would be out for the day and you knew that today was your brothers date with (BFF/n). You run a hand through your (h/c) locks trying to untangle all the knots. You didn't try figuring out how you had gotten home last night as you always drew to a dead end so you let it be. You had been requested to help Mrs Smith go to the river in the forest for her daily walk. You sling your (f/c) back pack over your (2f/c) tank top and black shorts. The day was going to be hot and not to mention with a lot of movement you were going to sweat. You sigh brushing through your hair to make it at least look presentable and left the house but not before stuffing your bag with a couple bottles of water and some left over fruit.

"Mrs Smith." You call out in shock of seeing the women herself at the front of your house. Her graying hair was pulled back into a bun and her gray eyes twinkle with mischief in her wrinkled face. She was wearing a short sleeved tee the colour of the tree's trunks and blue length pants with white sneakers. In her hand was a basket much like red riding good's.

"Hello (y/n)." She waves with her free hand, even though she was like in her eighties she still had a lot of energy, too much you sometimes think for someone if her age. "So who was that young lad that brought you home?" She asks as you both walk for the forest.

"Huh?" You tilt your head looking at her, "What young guy?"

She laughed as if what you had said was a joke, "The handsome lad who brought you home late at night. I've seen him over at your place twice now. And let me tell you (y/n)..." You were frozen in shock. The guy she was talking about was Angelo. Angelo of all people took you home. "You've snagged yourself a good one, he's not just good looking but his personality is kind."

Your breath hitches, 'him nice? Whoa.' You shake your head upon reaching the trail to your spot, "I don't have him, I don't like him and no he isn't kind Mrs Smith." Everything was silent but the birds your footsteps and your voices.

"It's not every man who would carry their love home at that time of night and plus the way he looked at you as if you were his world." Mrs Smith droned on. 'This is the guy who runs a gang, currently threatening your family for money and had tied you and your friends up. How can he be nice?' You mind shouts at you. "Ah young love, ain't it beautiful?"

"Yes it sure is." You agree while your mind somewhere else. The two of you reached the river in no time as Mrs Smith went on and on about love. "We're here Mrs Smith." You say, flopping down on the soft grass, not caring of you had butted in the middle of her sentence.

"So this is where you hide out now?" She says taking everything in, "It's quite nice. You should bring that boyfriend of yours down here.

"Umm. Mrs Smith, I'm afraid to say this but Angelo and I aren't dating." You than precede to explain the events of the pass few days, making sure not to miss any details out.

"Well sorry for jumping to conclusions but the two of you look like you belong, and plus he's quite sweet with you." She says softly, helping you to lay out the blanket. "So how's your brother going?"

"He's going well I think anyway. His voice box as I've said had been ripped out so he's now mute yet he's dealing with it well. And his girlfriend is now his fiance so they'll be getting married sometime." You say sitting on the blanket across from Mrs Smith and placing food and drinks around the two of you.

"That's wonderful. So when's the date?" She exclaims clapping her hands in joy.

"I'm not sure." You say trying to remember if you had been told or not. "But your invited." I say suddenly looking up at her.

A soft smile spreads along her features, "Thank you." We spend the rest of the day til tea, chatting and eating, just catching up on the happenings. You smile as you help pack up. Enjoying the time with Mrs Smith. At the end of the day you were glad that she was like a grandmother to you. You both walk back to town using the two hours left of sunlight to see where your footing is. 

"Thank you for today Mrs Smith." You whisper hugging her tightly.

She softly laughs and returns the hug, "Any day (y/n). Any day." You both day goodbye and return to your respective housing.

As soon as you walk through the door and sling your (f/c) bag to the ground your enclosed in a death grip hug. "Kitten~ So glad you're home." You sigh knowing exactly who it is and started struggling to get out of his arms.

"Let go of me Angelo." You huff, hitting his chest with your fists.

"Tch. No kitten no can do." He says as he lifts you from the ground and carries you to the lounge room couch, sitting down with you on his lap.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." You voice raising in tone and sound. He just nuzzles his face in between your shoulder blades and holds you tighter.

"When will you learn. How about this." He loosens his grip and spins you around so you were straddling his lap. "I have this as thanks for leading you out of the forest those years ago." He smirks and raises an eyebrow at your surprised expression, taking note of how each of them makes his heart jump.

"Y-you're... It can't be." You shake your head and continue to struggle, "No. You are not him." Your heart beat skips a beat. Your palms grow sweaty. 'How?' Is the one word spinning in your muddled head.

All of a sudden you're let go and Angelo is standing in front of you. "I gotta go now my kitten~" He purrs, lightly kissing your forehead before you could push him away, "I'll come back again so don't worry, I'm not leaving you forever." He suddenly runs off into your room just as the front door opens.

"Sweetie we're home." In walks your mother, father and (b/n). You sit there in shock and just blink. "Sweetie what happened?" You mother's worried voice filled your ears making you shake. You stand up and slowly walk to your room, ignoring her questions. You enter you room and we that the window is open which you quickly shut. You than search the whole room and give it the all clear. You flop on your bed and hear the crinkle of paper. Your face contorts in confusion and you stand back up looking at the bed where a now crinkled white piece of paper sat.

Your slim fingers careful pick it up and you read the scribbled writing out loud. "To Kitten, such a shame that out talk was over so soon but just wait and we shall speak again in the near future. Signed your one and only love ❤." You quickly scrunch up the paper into a ball and throw it into the small (f/c) bin in he corner of your room, "Goal!" You shout, fist pumping at the hole in one.

A sound of knocks fill the room and your brother walks though the door.  _Was it Angelo?_ He writes bluntly. You nod,  _What did he do his time?_  Your brother was getting pissed, well he always did when something either made you uncomfortable, cry or angered. You explain what had happened before they arrived home and your brother turn red. He was more than pissed but he was even more angered at the fact that there was nothing he could do.  _From now on you are not leaving my eyesight. Got it?_  He wrote, his writing rushed and large. You quickly leave nod your head hoping that none of his anger is directed at you. He wipes the board clean,  _Well dinners ready, so come on._  He did a complete 180° and walked out taking you with him.

You sigh and allow him to pull you to the living room where your parents sat with (fav tea) and were chatting like usual. You smile warmly at the two of you and handed you both your played of food. You are on the floor in front of your mother while your brother sat in front of father, next to you. It went smoothly like how a normal family would eat their meal. Chatting, laughing and eating. Quality family bonding. Afterwards and once it was dark you all went off to your own beds for the night after saying goodnight and nightly hugs and kisses.

"Sigh." You sigh, vocalising what you were doing. "Better get changed. I wonder what's going to happen in two days time?" You ask yourself moving around the room getting ready for bed. You crawl under the covers and before you knew it you were put like a log.

-Faithfull


	10. Chapter 9

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"Mum. I want you to answer honestly." You star standing in front of the lady sitting on the couch. You put your fisted hands on your hips, looking down at her, "Are you even remotely trying to save and earn money to pay of these debts?"

"There's no need for you to worry about it sweetie, we have it all under control." You mother says, waving at you with her gang for you to stop the questioning.

You sigh and hold the bridge of your nose between your thumb and index finger. This had already been going for most the morning, you asking and your mum either giving vague responses or changing the topic all together. "Mum this gang as clearly said that we must pay them not tomorrow butter day after. We have today and tomorrow only to collect the money we need." You exclaim. "It's like you don't even care."

"Sweetie. Here take this," Your mother holds out a debit and credit card. "Use these and buy yourself some nice things or things that you've wanted. Don't hold back."

You gasp, "No wonder we're drowning in debt, you two keep spending. Does it not matter that we're in debt?"

Your mother just chuckles, "What? We want to spend some money for a good life, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Mum!" You almost shout, clearly angry with what's been going on behind the family's back.

"We are drowning in debt! Does tat not bother you at all?!"

Your mother just shakes her head, "It doesn't, me and your father what to live a nice life so we are." She stands up, "Now." Her voice grew firm, "No more on this topic, there is nothing that they can do to us."

"But mum!" You wanted to argue your point but she left the room, leaving the two cards on the table. "MUM!" You shout but get no response. "Grrr." You growl, leaving the house hoping to calm down. You couldn't believe it. They had been putting debt on top of debt and soon enough the family would have to pay for it in full. 'Okay, time to find myself a high paying job which I can work for all hours until we have to pay them.' You think heading for the middle of town.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"So did the body get cleaned up?" I ask, sitting at my father's desk, looking over at Dean who sat in one of the two leather chairs I had placed.

He nods clearly knowing what I could do to him. "Yes boss. It was cleaned up as you left with the girl."

"Don't call her that." I fist my hands, "She has a name which is (y/n)." I smirk at how easy her name rolled of my tongue, it was as if she was born for me.

"Right boss." Dean says, shaking in the seat at the sudden tension in the air.

"Oi Angelo." Jesse walks through the door, his icy eyes doing a quick scan over the scene, "It has been found out that the (l/n) family debt keeps growing and that your girl (y/n) has been sighted around the middle of town and here asking around if there are any jobs she can take which have a high pay." Jesse states clearly, looking right into my eyes, trying to figure out my reaction, "What would you like us to do?"

"Let her go about her business, it doesn't matter as the debt is too large for her to earn enough. But keep her away from anything which will kill her innocence." I say staring back into those icy powder blue eyes.

"Very well. I will pass this on." He leaves just like came leaving the room in silence.

Dean coughs, his shamrock green hair swaying with each move. "May I leave now boss, I have more bodies to dispose of and more crime scenes to clean." Yes that was how this gang stayed out of trouble, by Dean's OCD and Jesse's sharp hearing and eyes.

"Go ahead." I dismiss him and he leaves, closing the door behind him like usual. "Damn kitten. Why do you gotta try and fight it? We all know that you can't earn enough in time." I speak to the air as if talking to my love. "God this all started those years back, it seems only I remember but I'll make you remember in the end." I smirk at the thought of having her in my grasp, where I could always look over her and protect her from the terrible people who would strip her of her innocence. Having her under lock and key if I have to. And her parents are helping me quite the bit, always spending more money now as if they know of our plans towards them. I chuckle darkly at my most inner thoughts once I get the parents out the way. Permanently.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

 

You sigh. This would have to be the hundredth store to turn you down. Well of course they would. You were wearing your usual torn clothing and your hair was greasy. So what if you didn't look very appealing, you were a hard worker. "Come one (y/n), you'll find a place." You say to yourself, walking through the streets. There another store but it seemed shady. It was in an alley but had neon writing which wrote out Pink Bunny. The building itself was a dark musty colour. 'It'd have to do.' You think to yourself walking up to the door. You knock and it must of been unlocked as the door swings open, squeaking loudly. "Hello?" You ask taking a step in.

"(y/n). You shouldn't be around this part of town. Come along." A voice orders behind you, it's tone icy. You knew who it was without turn yet you still did. His icy powder blue eyes glaring at you. "Now. Snap snap. I don't have all day unlike you."

"Jesse?!" You exclaim, "What the fuck?"

"Now." He snapped his fingers as if you were a dog.

"No. I'm allowed to do as I like." You stamp your foot, unimpressed with how you were being treated.

He sighs and glares sharply at you, as if trying to cut you down, "This is a strip club (y/n). As I said before. Not the place for you.

"oh, oooh." You quickly take a couple of steps away from the club, "Thanks for telling me." You return it with a smile, "Anyway why are you following me?"

"Angelo said to keep an eye on you, so I am." He stars simply gripping my wrist, "Now let's move away from here and to another area more suited to you."

"What the hell Jesse!" You shout, "Why the hell does he want you to follow me?!"

Jesse sighs and shakes his hair, his white hair swaying, "I'm afraid that I can't answer that but just know that he cares very deeply for you." He states tugging you away as he mutters under his breath to quietly for you to hear, "Almost too much, soon it's going to be a danger to even speak with you."

"Did you say something?" You ask him, looking up at him. He shakes his head, "Okay well I gotta go, I gotta go meet one of store managers to see if I can get the job." You rip your hand out of his grip and run off, not wanting to be near him any longer. You don't know what came over you, one minute you were okay with talking to him but than the next a fear came over you and you ran. It was strange, which was most likely an understatement. Once you were sure that you were far from him you slowed to a stop, "Why is everything going wrong at the moment? If only we didn't have all these debts." You laugh, you were blaming a problem which you had no control over. The only thing now is to figure out how to get place to hire you.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Jesse's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

'Soon she won't be able to escape his eyes, which would be sad but all well.' Turning my back, I take my phone out of my pocket and unlock it, going into contacts and putting it to my ear, "Angelo, I have some news. She tried to find work at a strip club just than... Pink Bunny, the one we run." I start walking back to the base where I had work to finish, "She didn't even know that it was one... No I'm not following her right now, she grew angry at the fact that you wanted to keep an eye on her and she ran off." Of course my boss would grow increasingly worried about her, "She is fine, she's still looking for work and I have unfinished business to attend to so I can no longer keep an eye on her." I could hear his growl over the phone, I had annoyed him but he wouldn't do a thing to me, we knew each other for too long and we are basically brothers.

"I'll have to keep an eye on her than. Thanks for laying me know, where did she head off too?"

I could hear a chair scraping and than a door opening, he must be leaving his office, "She's somewhere in the middle of town. Anyway it's getting late and soon the sun will set and that's when some not my paper work is due so I gotta go finish that, I'll see you at the office." I hang up, not even bothering to hear what else he might have to say. Sure he was my boss but that doesn't mean I had to listen to him, we had free will in the gang and usually someone else would want to take over anybody's work for a chance to do something different or even a promotion.

I head back to the base where I knew piles of paperwork were gathering on my desk about people and other things of interest to the gang and the leader. I unlock my phone a second time and once again going into contacts, "Dean, yea you're right about him, he's going to start going crazy if anything happens to her. Just be ready to deal with more bodies if anything happens... Right, Goodbye." I hang up and continue my walk.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~time skip~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~|

You sigh as you trudge home. Your feet heavy from the unsuccessful job search. The sun was setting and you had a terrible feeling that something was going to happen. You were taking a short cut across the seemingly empty park when all of a sudden three men jumped out at you. You take a couple of steps back stumbling over your own feet until you fell and landed on your arse. You look up at them with big (e/c) eyes filled of fright. "L-leave me alone." You manage to chock out, wincing a the shakiness.

"Look who we have here. A little mouse lost her way. I say let's help this little mouse find her way home," The man in front says looking over his shoulder at his two mates. It was too dark to see what they looked like but you knew straight away that it was bad. You shakily get up onto your feet and start to inch back, putting as much distance between you as possible without them noticing.

Another chuckles, "That's a pretty good idea, now where do you think your going mouse?" The man reached and before you could move your arm away fast enough he gripped it in a death grip that even a boa constrictor would be jealous.

"Aw look, mousy is scared." Another reaches out and grips your cheek, pinching it a little.

"Let me go!" You struggle, throwing your arms towards the man to try and land a punch.

"Kitten~ Oh kitten~" A voice sings from somewhere in the park, "Where are you kitten~?"

Your eyes lighten, it was Angelo. Usually you wouldn't be very happy to see him but at a time like this you knew that he would help. Well you were silently hoping he would find you and help.

"Ange... Ah!" It came out as a strangle shout as a man wrapped his hands around your neck, blocking off your air supply.

"You are going to be quiet little mouse unless you wish your neck to be snapped in half." The first man threatens, tightening his grip as your body struggled for air, leaving you gasping like a fish out of water. "I'm going to let you go and if I hear even one small squeak I won't hesitate to snap your neck."

The pressure on your neck releases but it is still present. The man let's go of your arm and stands next to the third man blocking your view. "Oh Kitten~?" He sounded like he didn't have a care in the world.

'How the hell did he know I was here?' You question yourself before literally face palming and earning a sharp glance from the three men, 'Of course he knows where I am. He's got people following me and most likely are keeping track of everyone in my family in case we skip town.' You wanted to call out, you wanted to escape these men grasps but you knew that one wrong move on your part would have your eyes a blank stare, your body growing colder and your life ended.

"Close your eyes kitten~" Angelo's voice seemed to be coming from all directions and the three men were alert and ready for action. "And don't open them until I say so okay?" You close your eyes, placing a little bit of trust. You stood still in uncertainty for what seemed like an hour - but was actually two minutes - until you heard the fist grunt.

The weight on your neck left and you heard a shout of pain. you could hear shouting of no words, thuds, a dark chuckling, slicing of some sort and something meet something with force and loud, harsh breathing. You stood still, now frozen in place by fear, 'What happens if I'm next?' You think but it was quickly taken away when a hand clamped themselves onto your shoulder. "Leave me alone!" You shout, opening your eyes quickly to a sight which almost made you threw up what you had eaten. Littered around you were fleshy parts of something and a lot of a dark liquid.

"It alright Kitten~" He whispers in a light tone, "Those people will never hurt you again.

You take a closer look at the fleshy parts and put a hand to your mouth, you swallow tasting bitterness. You didn't want to look anymore but you found it hard to tear your gaze away. You remove you hand and open your mouth, a scream ripping itself from your throat which echos for who knows how far.

A slimy hand is clamped over your mouth, "No need to scream. Now when I remove my hand I want you to be quiet." He whispers before placing a soft kiss on the back of your neck which makes you cringe.

"met fo of mmmm!" Your voice is muffled and your lips brush against the wet hand.

"Tch, I'm hear kitten~" He coos trying to calm you down as you struggle and tour thoughts rush around at a mile a minute. "Nothing's going to hurt you."

"You relax slightly and tightly hold your lips together in a thin straight line on disgust. It sickened you. Not just what your we're looking at but the feeling of the blood on your lips. The fact that you were in the presence of the killer sickened you even more that you felt like fainting. As you struggle with yourself on what to do he let's you go.

You spin around to face him, regretting that movement upon laying eyes on him. You felt like yelling and screaming at him but his outlook stopped you. His black hair is darker than usual, his purple eyes are widen with a crazy look within, a half smirk has cut his handsome face... 'Stop thinking of him like that (y/n)!' You yell at yourself still studying him. His pale skin had splotches of dark liquid which was dripping to the ground which to you would place as blood, in his right hand was a bloodied knife, and his clothing was torn in some places and drenched in the blood. It was making you sicker and your head was getting lighter the longer you look. You take a deep beat, forcing yourself to keep breathing, the scent of blood and other unspeakable smells assaulted your nose, "What the hell Angelo?" You ask, your voice unusually quiet and shaky.

"It was for you. To protect you. You know that I've been arching over you all these years, ever since I helped you out of that forest when we were still children?" Your already widen eyes widen further in shock as the wind gets knocked out of you.

"So-So that's why..." You couldn't even finish your sentence your voice was that shaky. It all made sense now. "So you were the boy." You just totally let him drag your attention away from the fact that he had just killed three men. "Back up. That's not going to work on me!" You shout removing that trim your thought. "You just killed three people. Get away from me you monster!" What you didn't know that saying that was a bad idea.

He put a hand to his face and his purple eyes seemed to glow through his fingers as he chuckled darkly. 'He snapped!' Your mind shouted at you. 'Run!' And that's what you did. You turn and ran. Letting him have the fun of hunting you down. But running wouldn't help, he knew where you lived and the fact that he had connections would make it hard to go about unnoticed.You could hear his chuckling as you ran away towards home, "I'm not the monster. But if I am I'm a monster that loves you and would kill anyone who gets in our way of being together."

You run, not looking back, not when caring if he was following. You let fear take control and adrenaline fuel your limbs, pushing you further than your means. You don't know if he's following as all you can hear is your heart beat loading pulsing in your ears and the slap of your feet on the ground. You don't think. Not a thought is to be heard. When you do reach your house you fall to your knew in fronted the door and close your eyes, holding a hand to your heart as your rugged breaths come in heaves. Your breathing slows down as well as your heart beat to somewhat normal. You get up on shaky legs and wipe sweat from your forehead. You go onto the house and use the wall to help you to make it to your room.

 _What happened?_  Your brother writes, seeing your almost weak figure.  _Are you_ _okay?!_ He quickly reached his arms put, catching you as you fall. It was that moment when you realised that you wouldn't be able to live without him. He was always there for you no matter what and always helped.

You smile crookedly up at him before nodding, "I'm fine, just tired." You lied. You were far from fine but it would stop him from worrying and that was your concern. "I'm just going to go to bed." Your voice is still soft and (b/n) helps you to your room and into bed, going as far as tucking you in.

He smiles softly at you and pets your hair like he use to when you were little and going though a hard time yet the only thing missing was his soft soothing song that he would always sing. You smile back and read your tense body completely, closing your eyes you fall asleep.

\- Faithfull


	11. Chapter 10

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~your point of view~ |  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Thump.

Thump.

Thud-ump.

Thump.

Thud-ump.

Thump.

Your heart beats unexpectedly fast. Beatification loudly on your ears.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

Your feet pound painful hard against the road, glass cutting your soft skin.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

Your breath comes out raggled and strangled. You could barely breath and your limbs felt limp, yet you continue. Running through the twisted landscape.

Blood. Red. Blood. Ruby. Blood. Crimson. Blood.

The sky was that dreadful color as if it was colouring everything.  
  
Screams echo around you, piercing your eardrums.

Your tears fall as you fall on to the path. A large dark shadow looms over you, holding a shimmering silver knife, already covered in blood yet still appearing silver. You put your hands up covering your face as the man chuckles a familiar chuckle. Angelo's chuckle. Than the man brings down the knife.

You wake up with a start. Sitting ridged straight with rushed breathing. The sheets around you were drenched with sweat and your clothes clung to you. You felt like you had just ran a marathon. You shiver remembering the nightmare. It had been ages since you had such a frightening dream. You run a hand through your (h/l), (h/c) hair, bringing it off your face and out of your (e/c) eyes.

It was already light out and no one had come to wake you up which meant that they were out; Mother and Father most likely spending more money and gathering more debt while (b/n) was most likely at his girlfriend's. God. You had never had a dream as detailed as that and which sent fear coursing through your very bones. Even though it was just a dream you could still feel the adrenaline and the fear as well as the screams. You huddle under your blanket even more, curling up into a ball, wishing to forget the dream.

Than all of a sudden your stomach rumbles, reminding you that you haven't had breakfast yet. You smile at the timing. Groaning you leave your warm bed and pad out into the kitchen. You fix yourself a healthy snack of fruit and go back to your room, wanting today to be a relax day where you just stay in bed all day no matter what people said about it being lazy. And that's just what you did. You brought food with you into your room, things to keep you entertained and snuggled into bed, eating, relaxing and sometimes sleeping.

You didn't even move when your parents and (b/n) came home. You were too damn comfortable. It was an easy day with no stress. Just doing what you wanted. During tea you spoke with your parents and brother about what you were going to do tomorrow but all they came up with was moving and leaving the debts behind but (b/n) didn't want to do that or he'll be leaving his girlfriend behind and that would break his heart. So you all went to your rooms. (b/n) with a heavy heart. Your parents with a light and happy heart and you with worry and doubt. You felt like something was going to happen tomorrow but you weren't sure exactly what and this time you would trust yourself about it but you didn't voice your worries as you already knew what they would say.

\- Faithfull


	12. Chapter 11

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Everything was orange. Orange and red. You sit up in shock. Your tired (e/c) eyes surveying the room. Everything was glowing and crumbling. You hear sirens far off in the distance, most likely called back into action. The door to the house slams open with a bang as a shriek is heard as two rounds of gunshots are fired. Your eyes widen. The house was aflame and someone with a gun was in the lounge room. "It's not the end of the day yet through..." You mutter knowing that this was at least too early in the day well night judging that the sky was still dark, and the fact that you were unsure if it was even past midnight.

Everything was silent beside the crackling of fire and two pairs of footsteps, one rushing and the other slow and deliberate. Your door bursts open and your brother stands in the doorway with a wild look in his eyes. He quickly shoves a piece of paper into your hands, wrapping them around it before pushing you too the window. He shows you another with the words,  _Run (y/n), get out of here and follow what's written on the paper, you should be able to survive and make it out of this whole mess alive._  You hug (b/n) in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go. Tears stream down your face in which he just carefully wipes off smiling softly.

He gently give you a few pushes towards the window. He smiles as he stands in front of you. The footsteps stop outside your door but you can't make but who it is as of your brother's frame in the way. He jerks his head and you quickly scramble out the window, landing as a jumbled mess of limbs. You hear a gunshot than its all silent again. You push yourself against the wall of the house and the ground as much as you can hoping that the darkness can hide your shaking figure and that the noise from the fire can cover your muffled sobs. A body leans out the window looking around searching for you.

"Tch" He sounded annoyed. He heaves himself back in and his footsteps grow distance. You let out a sigh in relief, while your body shakes from sobs and tears. You stand up quickly and start to run for the middle of town. Trying to escape the fire and the stranger. The shock was too great and nothing made sense. You were now on the run. Your life was in danger. You weren't even thinking about where to go. You just ran and ran though town in the dead of night. Finally stopping when you reached the fountain. You sit down on one of the benches, uncrumpling the paper to read the instructions left by (b/n).

Your breath and heart beat were fast and you gulped down air. You look around, keeping your guard up for anybody who could of followed you or out to take your life. They had to hit earlier when everybody was asleep didn't they. You read the instructions over twice at first not understanding but than heading to the destination. It was to (BFF/n)'s house where she would fill you in on the rest of the details. You got up, still in shock over the whole thing and made your way to her house, making sure to stick to the shadows and taking the back streets. Who knows what could happen if your spotted or caught by anybody.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"You WHAT!!?" I shout into the phone, no caring if I've deafened the other person. "How the HELL could you of FUCKING lost her!!??" Rage was building up in my blood at the thought that my kitten was lost and scared somewhere unknown to me. "I want you to find her or I'll have your head!" I ordered to the man pacing around my office. I hang up and threw my phone at the wall, cracking the screen and breaking the case. "Great. Another useless thing." I growl. My usual calm and composed nature was alight with fire, much like my kitten's home. I chuckle darkly at the thought. "Once I have my kitten in my grasp, I will be the only one she can rely on. And if she goes to someone else I. Will. Get. Rid. Of. Them. Permanently!" I storm out of the office and into the elevator, going down to the ground floor. I could see my father's men and women as well as my own crowding the room. Something was happening. Than in walked Ivan, my father.

All the men and women stood up in respect as he towered over them, heading straight for me with a brisk pace. "Son! What the hell have you been doing?!" Ivan ordered looking down upon me. His purple eyes like my own were filled with an unmistakable anger. "I've just been informed that you had a family house burnt to the ground and three of the four members killed!"

"Ivan. I can explain." I start, "They owed us money and their debt was growing larger by the day." I inform, looking around for anybody who looked as if they would of told him. I see Dean standing behind my father almost hidden from view.

"And what of this girl that you are mad for? I heard that you wanted her spared and her brought here?" Ivan demanded answers.

I glare at Dean now knowing that the greenhead was a spy for my father. "Ivan. I wanted to spare her as I want her as my own. She would be a perfect addition to the family and our family."

"So where is she?" He laughs heartfully, with what I suspect full knowledge on my kittens whereabouts. "Cause from that I've been told, she hates you. Despises this organization and is currently on the run."

This earns Ivan a growl from my throat. "I'm working on it."

"It's disgrace to the Lento name if you continue to call me by my given name and not father,"

"Yea yea. Now let me though so I can go find my kitten." I order, no longer caring and growing worried with uncertainty about my kitten.

"No. You are to stay here son. I will send Dean out to find her." Ivan states grabbing a hold of my shoulder tightly and turning me and directing me towards the elevator. "Now let's talk."

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~You're point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You sneak along alleyways and backstreets, keeping in the shadows. You see shamrock color flash for a second in the moonlight but was gone. You shallow your breathing and try to make it further away to reach your best friend's house. God were you scared. Your life was on the line and most likely the most sanest person would be skipping town but no.

You just had to be going into town just because your brother said so. You see the large white mansion glowing in the moonlight ahead of you and you make a break for it. You almost reach it until something tackles your legs. Before you could even try to escape or flip yourself over someone was already hold a cloth which smelt strange over your mouth and nose, forcing you to breath in the smell. Everything went black and your body became limp and numb.

-Faithfull


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains themes of gory detail which may have nightmares on some people. Now on with the chapter. And just a heads up. There's chapter will contain themes of torture and violence as well as course language. Just thought you all would like a heads up :)

 

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You groan and try to roll around to get comfortable but you couldn't move. Everything felt heavy and sore. Your head felt hazy and your eyes couldn't open from how heavy they felt. "Wakey wakey sunshine." A strong voice called out, assaulting your ears with a loud ringing sound with metal upon metal contact. God did the noise heighten your already sore headache. You groan again, unwillingly opening your (e/c) eyes. The room was dark. Gray walls, gray floor and gray ceiling. The chair you were tied to was wooden and there standing at the heavy looking door was the greenhaired man Dean. "Finally. It's already been a day and we're short on time." He strolls over gripping your chin and tilting your head back, your mind was still fuzzy and your body numb. You couldn't struggle as your limbs wouldn't listen. "Heh." He chuckles, "So you're still under the influence of the chloroform." He lets go, your head dropping, tearing your eyes from his bright green.

You open your mouth but unable to make noise as your throat was sore and dry. A glass of water is put against your lips and is tilted carefully not to pour too much. You greedily swallow the ice cold liquid, moistening your throat enough for you to talk. "Why am I here?" You question straight away. tugging slightly at the leather that held your wrists behind your back, your ankles to a chair leg each, your thighs to the bottom of the seat and your back was flat against the back of the chair, almost painfully. You tried to move your head forward to loop your arms over the back of the chair but was brought to a stop by a cold metal loop in which the circumference was too wide so you had some moment and it wasn't cutting of your air ways, "What the hell have you don't to me?!" You shout struggling more, fear coursing through your veins. It seems that nearly everyday you had fear running through you.

"I did nothing wrong. Just tied you up so we could get some answers." He states, turning his back on you and walking away towards the door. He raps on it with his knuckles twice before it opened. In walked two massive buffed men. Both looked the same but with each having their bodies covered so nothing could be distinguish. "Now just be a good girl and each correct answer brings you to freedom." The buff men stand in front of you deadly silent. "What made you so special that Angelo wanted to keep you alive?"

You tilt your head not understanding, "What do you mean?" 

He chuckled and snapped his fingers, pain suddenly consumed your head as a fist landed. Your head snapped backward and the world went white before recovering it's self. The pain was sharp unlike anything you had felt before. It was worse than that time you had scraped your knee while running around. A metallic taste spread across your tone like a flourish of flavors causing you to spit out the blood mix saliva onto the floor by Dean's feet. You grin, feeling a bruise form as his eyes lot in fury before returning to their calm state.  
"Do you remember what happened last night?" He asks smirking.

'So it's daytime.' You deduct, now knowing something about the outside. "Last night?" You start, "Wasn't that when you kidnapped me?" You ask tilting your head watching him.

He chuckled. "Go on."

He seemed to be hinting at something but you couldn't remember what. You tried to remember further back but it just caused a throbbing pain to appear in the back of your head. You groan and try to move your hands to your head to try and stop the throbbing. "I don't know anything anything else." You manage to spit out.

"Now I know." He mutters somewhat loudly, "Last night was so terrible, so horrific that your mind blocked the memory from you." 

"What do you mean?" You demand, wanting to know what happened, wanting to know what your mind was hiding from you. Even if it was right for it to hide whatever had happened. You hated how you couldn't even trust your own mind not to keep secrets.  
"Bring the pair in." He shouts at the door. After what seemed to be a few moments the door opens and in walks two more people, these two were slimmer and were in long white coats.

One of the men turned to you after the trolley between the two came to a standstill, "I'm sorry for your lost. I could barely even look at them while getting them ready to see you." He says, his hair was graying and behind his thin wired framed glasses held eyes which expressed sorrow. "We will be back in a minute sir." He says as he and his friend left only to return with another white clothed covered trolley. Your (e/c) eyes widen as Dean's shamrock green narrow in delight. He really did get a hit off your pain. "Miss (l/n). I am sorry but I have to reveal this to you." The graying man says as he stands between the two trolleys. You look closer at the trolleys. They seemed to be human length if the human was to lay down. There was once again a bad feeling and alarms rang out in your already throbbing head.  He removes the two white clothes and than it's revealed.

It was a nightmare.

A scream rang out, high pitch with the ability to make ears bleed. You barely notice that it was you screaming. It was a horrifying sight.  You turned your head sharply away from the two decaying bodies, squeezing your eyes tight shut and shallowing your breathing as if would help get rid of the nightmarish sight. The bodies were beyond recognizable. 

A low growl could be heard from Dean as he barked, "Look at them you bitch." He moves closer and behind the chair, gripping your chin tightly and angling your head to see the deceased. Their skin was blackened in in some places had melted off. The clothes had been melted against what remained. Muscles and bones blacked, bones barely held together in some areas. The organs were burnt and had melted into bones and whatever remained. No hair and their once recognizable faces were in a state of as if acid was pouring on them, freezing them in that state forever.

The state of being burned. The state of never living again. Never feeling the grads beneath their toes. Never seeing smiles again. They're voices never to reach loved ones' ears. Never there to confine in anymore. They were empty. Like husks. A forgotten old wasps nest. Used and now to be forgotten. You felt nothing yet everything at once. The metal holding you in place too cold. Your mind too frozen. Your body too number. You felt like falling. Maybe that was what finally did the job for you. It was as if you were plunged into an ice cold bath than thrown off a roof. Nothing moved. Everything was frozen in time. You could so their facts in your mind. sneering at you. Blaming you that they had ended up that way. Shouting as to why you we're still alive.

Screeching in your ears. You shake. You twitch. Your thoughts race, never to slow down. Than the wall falls. And fell it did. For as soon as one brick was removed it came crashing down. Crushing you under the bricks. Under the dust. Under the rubble. You scream. Over and over and over it echoes. In your mind. In your heart. In your ears. You rub your ears against the back of the chair.

Wanting to remove them so you couldn't hear the screams. Tears fall. Drop after drop after drop until you were crying oceans. Oceans in which you could drown in. You had never felt so helpless before. Not even when Angelo had threatened your family. Nor when the tore your brothers voice box out. You struggle in the bonds. Screaming and crying the entire time. Feeling a large amount of sympathy for their family.

You couldn't place a name to them. You didn't know them. Who would be able to with them in that state. "Shut up you little slut." Dean shouts again slapping you across the cheek quickly. Everything hurt yet on another hand it didn't. Something was wrong. Yet nothing was wrong. Multiple emotions tried to gain control yet there was no emotions.  "Do you know who they are?" He asks looking down at you as the man from before in the white coat covers the two bodies. You shake your head, not trusting our voice. "They're you parents. The two people you love dearly." He taunts.

"They're not!" You shout, Your voice cracking in the middle but you didn't care, "My parents are alive and well! Let me go!" You double your struggles but you hadn't learnt that you couldn't escape. The two trolleys are wheeled out leaving you with Dean and the two buff men.

"Leave us." He orders the two men, pointing to the door behind him. The two men bow and leave locking the door behind them. The room grows colder, "Now down to business. What did you do to Angelo?" He questions leaning down.

"Nothing!" You shout, "I hate him so why should I of done something to him?" You throw back but your mind connected imaginary dots, "I didn't did I? I didn't kill him last night did I?" You question, shaking in the chair, now knowing that you were to be tortured for what you did.

Dean just chuckles at the track that your mind's taken. "No no no little slut." He shakes his head and stands straight once again. "You didn't kill him. You're here to answer my questions. Now what makes you so special that Angelo wants to keep you alive?"

"I don't know!" You shout louder than the last. You feel your vocal cords stretch and burn. They were sore after all the screaming. 

He chuckles and walks behind you. You hear scraping of metal on concrete before he returns holding a hand behind his back, "I'll ask this once again..."

You cut him off sharply, "I don't fucking know!" It was torn between a scream and a cry. 

He smirks and brings out what looks like a whip and a small dagger. "So you're playing it this way." He strikes ripping a blood curdling scream from your lips. The small dagger was slammed into your thigh, the tip penetrating the wood of the chair itself. Everything flashed white for a moment and turned black as he yanked it back out, blood pooling over your leg, on the chair and dripping to the floor. He gives you a few whips on the sore thigh earning more screams.  Your sight soon returns afterwards and he leans down again, locking eyes and poking his tongue out, licking the bloodied knife. "I knew it would be sweet. Now let's try something simple. What's your name?"

"(y-y/n)." You shakily got out quietly with your voice slightly husky from over use.

"Good girl." He says stroking your cheek. "Now how many are in your family?"

"F-four in-including me." Now everything hurt.

He smiles gently, before his shamrock eyes retaining a dangerous glint. "What is your relationship with Angelo?"

"I hate him." You spit out, "He threatened my family and cut my brother's vocal cords out."

"Are you sure?" He questions moving the knife to your cheek, "So back to my question, what makes you so special? Why has he suddenly gotten so protective over a job?"

"Since when did you change personality?" You question back, sick of that question already, "Last I noticed you were nice."

"Looks can be deceiving. I work for his father who is wanting answers from you. Now answer the question." He demanded.

'So that answered the questioned who ordered my kidnapping.' You think before repeating the same answer as before, "I don't know!"

He slashed your cheek, a thin line splitting open and blood running down the side of your face, you grunt in pan not wanting to ruin your voice any further.

This went on for a while, time no longer worrying you as you fade in and out from blood lost and the consistent questioning. Dean asked you all sorts of things from innocent things to things referring to the gangs. You finally pasted out unable to keep your eyes open enough. 

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

I pace back and forth in the lobby, waiting for Jesse to come back with news of my kitten. I sent all the men who I knew for a fact that were loyal to only me out into the streets to see if they could find my lost kitten but they all returned empty handed. Which left the last option, she had been taken in or kidnapped. 

"Angelo!" I hear Jesse shout which is very uncommon so I knew something had happened. "She's not on the streets and she hasn't been seen since the fire." Jesse runs up to me panting as his white hair is wet with sweat and his ice powder blue eyes held worry.

"WHAT!" I shout loud enough that my father on the very top floor most likely heard. "HOW?"

"Let's take this outside than we figure out how to find her." He says looking apologetically at the workers manning the front desk.

"No need." I growl, an idea forming in my head, "Ivan most likely knows where she is." I turn and go for the elevator with a flourish. I wait for the elevator and who should step out is Dean himself. I growl at him and a metallic smell hit my nose. Blood. A feeling welled up. I wanted to kill this man.

"Look who it is." Dean taunts leaving the elevator, "The man who couldn't even protect the one he loves." I growl but before I could lunge at him I was suddenly jerked into the elevator and the doors close. 

"Jesse!" I shout turning to him angered, "I have a feeling that he would be better alive than dead." Of course Jesse sees everything logically.

The elevator lifts as we wait in silence. I wanted answers and I was going to stop at nothing to get those answers.

-Faithfull


	14. Chapter13

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

I tap my foot impatiently as the elevator risings, unable to keep my feelings bottled up. Finally, the bell dings and the elevator comes to a stop, the doors squeaking open. But before I could rush out to confront my father, Jesse grips my shoulder tightly, holding me back. "We have to be smart about this." He says looking straight at me.

"But..." I start tugging forwards, unable to wait any longer.

"We're not going to get the answers if we just barge in there and start throwing questions. We have to be careful and smart if you want to find her." He states sharply, leaving no room for me to go against. I huff as Jesse lets go, knowing he has my agreement on what he said. "Now lets go." The two of us make our way down the hall and I know on the only door, allowing the person inside to know that we wished to speak with them.

"Come in." My father's voice orders. I push the doors open and see my father sitting behind the large desk, which had all my belongings still all over it. He looks up and stares sternly into my purple orbs. A dark purple and an even darker purple clashing. My eyes I knew, were swimming with all my bottled up feelings, anger and worry most of all. "So..." He draws out, "What questions can I answer for you my son?" He asks knowing full well why I was here.

"Let me." Jesse sharply says, putting his hand once again on my shoulder to quiet me. "We were just wondering if Angelo could collect his stuff."

Ivan sighs in relief and gestures to the desk, "Be my guest." He leans back in the leather chair and watches as Jesse and I collect all my stuff. "And before I forget Angelo, what do you see in this girl?"

I look at what he held in his hand and grasped. There, in his hand, held up for the two of us to see were two picture. Two pictures that I remember, clearly in my mind, of which I took myself. I remember buying the best camera at the time, just for those picture to turn out really well. I had waited and waited for the perfect times to take them. The first picture was of a small girl with short (h/c) hair and was all dolled up in a short puffy pink dress, she was in the middle of skipping along through a forest. The girl's happiness and the dreariness of the forest clashed, making her appear innocent. She seemed to be around the age of seven.

The other was of an older girl, seeming to be in her early teens, (h/l), (h/c) hair, bright glistening (e/c) eyes filled with love as she grazed to what ever was in front of her out of sight of the camera, (f/c) shirt, jeans and sneakers. A joyous smile was on her curved lips and the sky was bright and sunny, going beautifully with the girl. "(Y-y/n)." I chock out, reaching for the pictures of my kitten, longing to hold the pictures close. I could feel my heart breaking at not knowing if she was safe or not.

"So what do you see in her son?" Ivan asks, flipping the pictures and studying the girl, "Is it because she was full of joy when you first met her? The day your mother died?" Ivan questions, raising an eyebrow.

"I see the world in her." I say sternly, "And no, it isn't because of the fact that you murdered my mother." Ice filled my voice at the thought. "And I'm not letting you murder my kitten like you did to my mother." I reach over and snatch the pictures from his grasp, holding them tightly against me. "Now where is she?" I question, annoyed at the fact that I couldn't find her.

"Angelo." Ivan stands up looking down at me, "I don't know where she is." His eyes were cold and distant, as if he wasn't talking to his son. My heart stopped. My only way of finding my kitten was pointless.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You open your eyes after passing out from pain. Everything hurt. You groan as you lift your head from your chest, blinking as you look around the dim room, trying to figure out where you are.

"Ah, good to see you awake (y/n)." The door closes, and Dean stands in front of you.

"More questioning?" You ask looking up at him.

"No. I just want to know about your brother, but first here's something I got you." He holds out a brown paper bag. You tilt your head and watch as he walks closer, placing the bag by your feet and unclasping your hands and backing away. "Go on." You lift your heavy arms, winching from pain as you stare at the movement. It had been so long since you could move them. You reach down, grasping the bag and opening in on your lap. An apple and a bottle of water emptied onto your lap. You stare down at the food, unsure what to do with it. "It's for you. I can't have you starving on me, even I have morals." He says urging you to eat. You lift the apple up and take a bite, the juice dripping down your lips and chin, before licking it back up. "Was your brother ever in a gang or anything?" He questions, watching you carefully.

You shake your head, "Not that I'm aware of and why have you suddenly changed to being nice?"

"Well apparently your screams had echoed around and people were growing curious so until their curiosity is gone we'll just have to keep you quiet." He states, shrugging his shoulders as if it didn't mean anything

"So my screams where that loud. So if I had continued to scream people would of found out that I'm here?" You ask, hope filling you once dull (e/c) eyes.

"They might of taken a chance to look but if they tried I would just of said that I caught a spy and was gathering information." He says shutting down your hope easily. "Though they would grow more curious if it had been going for a while like over a week, as usually after a few days the spy would have to be killed, than burned until it's ash. So it would seem suspicious if your screams continued to echo around the halls." He states.

"So you don't really care at all do you?" You say, looking up at him, taking the lid off the bottle and having a sip. "It's all about questions isn't it?"

"Listen here bitch. I'm trying hard not to fucking punch the life out of you so have a little respect." He snaps, "You lucky I even gave you some food."

You spit your mouthful of water at him, "Why should I show respect?" You snap back, "You took me from my home and tortured me, for what? Answers to questions which I don't have."

"Now little bitch. If I were you I'd watch that dirty mouth of yours." He smirks and stalks closer, looking down at the water with dislike, "Just remember. I hold your life in my hands and I won't think twice about killing you." His eyes darkened, snapping to look at you. He raised his hand and your head sharply turns to the side as your right cheek throbbed. He had slapped you. "Now get that through your stupid head bitch.

You glare at him as he kneels down to your height, taking a breath as if to calm himself. "Now little bitch. Was you're brother ever in a gang, or did he act a different way after a while?" He questions, his voice shaking from all the pent up anger.

"No, not that a think of." You say, working with him in case he would release all that anger out on you.

"You suuuure~?" He questions in a sing-song sort of voice, lifting your chin with his fingers. "Cause that's not what I've heard~"

You shake your head, dead sure about the fact that your brother isn't in a gang. "He isn't in one."

"You mean wasn't." He corrects, even though he was wrong. "He's dead."

You shake your head again, "He's not dead he's alive."

"He died in the fire, he was shot. Don't you remember?" He calmly stated, patting the cheek he hit softly, "Cause I remember his screams as he called for you to run."

You shake your head wildly, not wanting to believe the words of your tormentor, "No! He's alive. There was no fire and he isn't in any gang!"

He sighs and stands up. "So you're not going to tell us." He runs a hand through his shamrock green hair as his shamrock eyes light up. "Well than you may as well sleep until I need you again." He states as he pull a needle from his pocket. The liquid to your amusement was the same color as his hair, "This is still in the experimental stages but it doesn't have any side affects other than knocking the person out." He explains as the needle draws closer to your right forearm. The metal of the needle glinting in the dull lighting. You struggle to move your arm out the way but the needle penetrates, injecting the liquid into your bloodstream which carries it to your heart that pumps it around your body. Your limbs grow heavy as you try to fight the unusually bright liquid from shutting your body down. Your mind grows hazy with each minute as your struggling slows, the liquid working on you. Your eyelids grow heavy and lower, shutting you into darkness as your mind drops, as if falling down a never ending rabbit hole. You hit the bottom of the rabbit hole and you were no longer awake, falling helplessly into the blackout.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"I'm going to kill him!" I shout entering the lobby. Gripping the pictures as close as I can as if that the simple action would bring her to me.

"No your not." Jesse says calmly, pulling my by my collar away from the elevator and the front desk where the workers stared shock at my outburst. Never had I said, let alone shouted, something against my father, even when he murdered my mother. "Now let's just go for a walk and calm down, than we can look over everything again and see what areas don't make sense." He states, already knowing how I would continue to act within the same building as my father.

"I bloody hell will!" I state firmly pulling against his grip, it was amazing just the fact that the white haired, pale corn-power blue eyed stone cold hearted male could have the strength to pull me away, into an elevator and out the front door.

"Well let's just go and take out your anger on on of the smaller groups that I've been informed that has been pushing into our borders, and maybe just maybe we'll find out who the girl was that one of our now deceased members were going to marry."

\- Faithfull


	15. Chapter 14

|~~~~~|  
|~A/N~|  
|~~~~~|

This isn't suitable for young ages such as below fifteen, so not my fault and please don't report me. I have this story clearly marked as a M and that there are going to be references and even the actual lemon/s so please don't cry or anything about how gross this is or how it turns you off the story. but on a brighter note please enjoy the chapter. And thanks for the votes readers :) love you guys <3

|~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Time skip~|   
|~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"Felling better yet?" Jesse asks me as we head back to the building. I don't respond. Too wrapped up in my own thoughts about what one of the members of the small group had told me.

"What do you think it meant?" I wonder out loud, not paying attention to the unusually quiet street upon which everyone had scattered from at the sound of gunshot. "The fact that the member had said that the thing I most wished for was with me yet far?"

Jesse hums in response, picking up speed when the sound of sirens sail across the wind, loud and obnoxious. "Could mean multiple things."

I roll my eyes, "Thanks for the help Jesse." My voice laced with venomous sarcasm. People were slowly filling up the street, no longer afraid and going about their business, pushing against each other to get to their respective places. "Could it refer to my kitten and if so how did they know she was missing?" I continue to wonder when I bump into a person knocking them to the ground. 

"Oh I'm so sorry." A high pitch squeaky voice apologizes, standing up and brushing down her short thigh hugging red skirt. The three top buttons of her red shirt were undone showing some of her breasts which seemed to be of an overly large surgery sized. "Please forgive me." She bows, her shirt hanging loosely leaving no mind to the imagination.

I turn my back on her and continue, disgusted with what she wore. "My kitten would never wear something so revealing." I mutter angrily, upset with the fact that she wasn't standing besides me, holding my arm as we walked and talked about anything that would come to mind.

"Sir. I'm terribly sorry. How can I make it up to you?" She caught up, holding my arm tightly and pressing herself against my side. I glare down at her, even more angry than before. I have to hold myself back not to shove her away but knowing exactly what she was I calmed myself. "What name should-"

"Jesse." I state knowing what was going to happen. I had to act. Then I could get rid of the annoyance. I take a deep breath, "You do know who I am right?" God how much I hated this woman, putting her hands on me when only my kitten should touch me, but maybe this would be a good idea for gathering information. "You do know who I am right?" I ask her, fighting the urge to shove her away and burn the clothing she was touching. I couldn't stand how my kitten would feel if she found out that a woman was pressing herself against me and the smell of her cheap perfume wouldn't go unnoticed. I felt as I was going behind my kitten's back but it was to get her back into my arms where I would never let go of her nor let her leave my sight.

The woman's bright red lips curled up into a lustful smile. Her voice was heavy and already filled with lust, god how I hated these sort of prostitutes that worked during the day. "Well then..." She licked her lips and drew out the next word, "Jesse~" I saw the real Jesse cringe from the way the woman had spoken his name. "How should I..." She paused and looked up at me. Her much to bright blue eyes, l could immediately tell they were contacts, bore into my own as her lids were heavy. Her bleach blond hair was left in waves that reached her shoulders and had a red clip securing some at the back of her head, overall she dressed to impress anybody who she thought had the money and filled them with lust for herself. "Get you to forgive me? Cause I was such a bad girl for walking into you."

"Well then I'll just search for the girl and call if I find anything." Jesse calls out behind me, walking his own way.

"Alright, Jack." I say to Jesse, "I wanna take care of something real quick, I'll met back up with you afterwards." I also mouth the words sorry, before pulling the woman away and towards the main building I was originally heading for. This time I had a plan and I was going to make sure it worked. We reached the front of the building and without a second glance around on my part, but the woman moved in shock at the surrounds most likely never to have seen someone with this much cash, and we entered the elevator taking us up the the second highest floor which held my own house. I storm through the hallway with her in tow and unlock the door, walking swiftly through the different rooms and into the bedroom where I threw her on top of the bed. I make a mental note to burn the whole bed and white carpet that the slut had touched.

"Well then I'll just search for the girl and call if I find anything." Jesse calls out behind me, walking his own way.

"So daddy~" She cooed, falling against the soft covers, make her skirt rise and more of her shirt buttons undo. "What punishment are you going to give me~" She was trying awfully hard to get money out of me now. She most likely wouldn't be done with me until she had taken my whole bank account.

I sigh and shrug off my jacket that I was wearing. I had to make this quick if I were to make it to the meeting that had been organised at the last minute as the police were mucking about too much. I had forgotten about that complete. I sigh in annoyance and look towards the woman in the middle of taking her shirt off. She was much older than me and she knew it but she didn't mind. "Can you call up one of your friends?" I ask, "Maybe a younger one?" I suggest. I wanted this plan to work and to do that I was going to beat these two into submission than hand them over. One to Dean and the other to Ivan to see of they could gather information which would than be recorded on bugs which would be connected to my phone. 

Her eyes light up at the sound of another person joining us which also means double the pay. She stops taking off her shirt and quickly brings out her phone in her red bra what was too small by a mile. I turn my back on the scene and imagine my kitten, oh how I missed her so much. "Yes. I'm at the largest building in the middle of town. Yes he wants two of us. Yes he lives here. Okay good. See you soon then." She hangs up before throwing the phone across the room and continues to take of her clothing.

"Here let me help." I say turning back around and helping to take her clothes off. I shudder on the inside and think of the different outcomes of the plan. Once she was fully undressed, she laid down the soft bed and had her limbs spread far apart. "Tsk." I mutter under my breath before speaking louder, "Give me a minute. I just got to go get something. Move and you'll be punished." I whisper to her, as I leave the room. I make my way for the large study which held even more pictures and drawings of my kitten. I stare at the pictures and drawings longingly, unable to lift myself from the low spirit of losing her. I make my way to the large desk by the wall of windows over looking a park in which I hoped that my kitten could visit when I was working and still be able to watch over her. I look through the drawers, looking for handcuffs and leather. I was going to tie the prostitutes up and tell them what their suppose to do as well as implant a bug under their skin. Afterwards when they return for the money they would be killed if they hadn't already.

"Jesse~" The woman calls lustfully, impatient with the amount of time I was taking. I grab some duck tape and walk back to my bedroom.

"Yep. I would have to burn everything they've touched." I mutter in annoyance. "Coming~" I whisper in a sugary sweet voice. Lucky I had three bedrooms. I enter to see her still in that position but fingering herself. I cringe and walk towards her, trying to keep a stern face on. "No." I order. Taking both her hands in one of mine and handcuffing them together.

She pouts and gazes at me, wanting me to touch her more. I bring up the handcuffed hands to the head board and tie them to it using rope. She pulls against the cuffs heard them jingle as metal crashes against metal. She opens her mouth, "Seems like someone has some kinks." She lazily replys with, eyes half glazed as the pleasure she had given herself. God she was disgusting.

Her legs were wide apart making it easy for me to tie them to separate bed posts. "Now be a good girl and stay here." I whisper movie away from the prostitute and over to the desk. I grabbed a needle with a clear liquid inside it, which also held some miniature bugs for recording and sending information recorded, and move back over to her. "This will only hurt for a second." I grab her wrist tightly and inject the liquid into her blood stream knowing that there were no fatal consequences. "There all done. Now all you have to do is wait for the man who's going to finish this." I get up and exit the room. I'm not even sure if I was even listening to what she was saying as I did the final steps. I leave the house and enter the elevator, going down into the lobby where a lady who looked like the first sat on one of the high class couches. 'Dam I can't burn that.' I think as I walk over to her. "Come with me." I go back to my house and instead lead her to another bedroom yet do the same thing to her as the first. I sigh and leave the house. Finally able to breath air that wasn't drenched in perfume. "My kitten would never wear so much." I say to myself taking out my phone and unlocking it. I shake my head. "My kitten cannot be compared to anyone. She is far too pure and beautiful and just perfect to be compared to anything." I press the call button, calling the first person. "Hey Dean. I was wondering if you would like to take care of something for me. I'm holding someone hostage and I think you should deal with her. You can do whatever you like to her. She's in my house in the second bedroom." I say, giving him the younger one. He agrees and hangs up. Most likely in a rush to get here. Next is for Ivan. I make a call similar to the one before but I tell my father that she's in the first bedroom. 

My father is the first to reach my floor and I welcome him inside, leading him over to the bedroom holding the first lady. He quickly enters and closes the door behind him, locking it to be extra careful. Yep. Everything was most definitely going to be burnt. Dean wanders in and makes his way over to the second bedroom, not even bothering to give me a glace as he enters, the click of a lock being heard. I make my way outside, not wanting to hear what was about to happen.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The lighting was still dim when you awoke. Time seemed to be of non-existent. For once Dean wasn't there but one of the buff guys were. He was just standing in front of the door, as if he did everyday and it was normal. Though the whole thing felt odd and out of touch. "Umm?" You don't even get to ask anything before he replies.

"No I cannot untie you, no I cannot do anything for you and he is out on some business he was called away for." 

You nod your head, thankful further break you've been given. "Okay, cool." You fall silent, the air thick with it yet it wasn't awkward at all. It seemed that today was going to be the day where you would rest and start the slow healing process even though nothing would heal.

-Faithfull


	16. Chapter 15

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

It had been several hours already and my phone was still being sent the recordings. I wasn't listening in on the actual thing and was just pacing around the hallway waiting for them to be done so I could kill the two then look over the recordings and see if anything was sent, unless Jesse could help search through than it'd take half the time. I had originally left for the meeting only to find that it went for an hour and a half and didn't contain much information about anything. The only thing that was at least worth mentioning was the fact that our largest rival's daughter was in mourning about a boyfriend or something, and about how now would be the best time to launch an attack from the inside and destroy their gang, taking their part of town and becoming the largest feared gang. There was also the reminder about the visiting ally gang that was arriving sometime later this week but I hadn't paid much attention to that as it concerned my Father more than myself. "I wonder if our spies had any information on the rival gang?" I mutter to myself, still pacing. 

"Angelo!" The elevator behind me had opened and Jesse was there. It was weird. He only rarely spoke, let alone talk, but he always spoke to me. "I have some news." He remained his cool after I put a finger to my lips for him to be quiet. 

"I have some information on (y/n)." My ears perked up ask look at him, expecting the information to be said. "She's not on the streets and neither of the gangs have her." Was all he stared. My heart shattered once again. My kitten wasn't on the face of the earth. I couldn't protect her enough. "So how's everything going in there?" He asks, flicking a hand towards the door casually.

I just sigh. "I think they're almost done." My heart felt heavy and my brain was in pain. "I'll be needing your help to find anything afterwards."

"Sure. But don't kill me because of this." Jesse jokes, "Cause I know what happened to the guy from the disco."

I sigh. A headache was coming on. "You know I won't." Jesse looked more serious at this, he knew why I wasn't acting like my usual self, yet he didn't know how to fix it.

"Go get something to eat and relax for a minute. I'll call once they're done." Jesse says party my tense shoulder.

'God if only I could find her.' I think to myself, feeling depressed. This was surely taking it's toll on me and I had no power to stop it. I drag my feet to the elevator and press for the lobby like usual.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The wall was interesting. No wonder that the guard liked to stare at it. It was a pure white, without a spot of dirt or grime. "How much longer?" You speak up, blissfully unaware of everything.

He didn't respond, undressing choosing to ask his own. "So you really can't remember?"

"Not you too." You groan, tugging against the bindings for something to do.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, ignoring my comment.

"Great besides the dull ache of my bones." You reply, sarcasm lacing your voice, "Why?"

"I mean for real. Not all of us that mean and you seem like  good girl." He states still no looking at you. "So how are you after all this?" 

"Like I said, great besides the ache. " You look over at him to find him staring at you through the shades.

Loud knocking interrupted your talking to your thankfulness, "I wish to speak with Miss (y/n)." The voice was recognizable but muffled as of the thick heavy door. The guard walked over and unlocked the door using a small silver key, a loud click echoed as the door screamed open. You jerk you head over to it, watching as the older man from before walked in. He was the man who spoke about being sorry when he uncovered the two nightmares. "Miss (y/n)." The doctor spoke, pushing up his thin wired glasses, "My name is Dr Wellington."

You tilt your head as you watch the said man fidget with his hands, as if he was nervous. "Umm?" You question, wondering why he wanted to speak with you.

"Angelo is going crazy. He's pulling out all the stops to find you. Why is that?" The doctor asks, pulling out a notepad and a pen, ready to take notes.

"I don't know." You bluntly reply with, unable to wrap your head around that. "And he wouldn't. He has no need for me."

"That's where your wrong." Dr Wellington looks up, "And so when did you meet Angelo?" He pushes.

"This is just another questioning." You sigh annoyance bubbling inside, "I'm no longer answering your questions." You shut your jaw and press your lips tightly together so that another sound won't escape.

"No I'm just curious about you got him how he is." Dr Wellington corrects, he walks closet and squats down, placing his black medical bag beside him. "Can I free her for a medical check up?" He asks, bringing out alcohol, swabs, bandages as well as an ice cream. You lock your eyes on the ice cream. Since food was practically deprived from you sight besides yesterday's simple meal, you hadn't eaten since than. "After I patch you up you can have it." He speaks, noticing you eyeing the white packet in which the ice cream was encased in.

"No." The guard informs, "I can't let you free her. Do your job than leave."

"But to do my job I have to untie her so that I can patch her up easier." The doctor states standing up and facing the guard who seemed stoned face. "Plus how would she escape? Your blocking the only exit and with the wounds covering her body it would be painful for her to just even stand." The doctor worked to convince.

The guard walked over and unlocked as well as untied the bindings. "You have ten minutes." He states before taking his place by the door again. 

You stare up at Dr Wellington as he grabs both your unharmed hands and help you stand, gritting you teeth you manage to tightly clasp onto his hands to keep your swaying body steady. Your numb body was slowly gaining feeling as the blood flow started to steadily flow breaking from it's past slow clay-like state to fill the muscles and start the healing process. The numbing slowly turned into a constant throbbing pain. You take a step forwards with the coaxing from the doctor. It seemed that you had been sitting down for so long that your legs had forgotten how to work properly. You grip the hands of Dr Wellington tighter as he steps back taking you with him. Once he gets you to walk a few steady steps he sits you back down on the bloodied chair, not that the blood mattered anymore for it was a crusty brown on your skin and your clothes were torn, just holding together. "Oof."

"Sorry (y/n)." Dr Wellington speaks, wincing at the sound which exited your dry cracked lips. "Let's get you patched up, shall we?"

|~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Time skip~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~|

You find yourself, once again strapped to the chair. It was clean finally. The nod was all clean, and your clothes had been changed to cover the bruises and cuts. The bindings were looser and the fabric sitting between your skin and bindings were stopping any of the stitches and cuts from being agitated. 

"See you next time (y/n)." Dr Wellington says, waving goodbye as he exits the room, leaving you and the guard alone. You had eaten the ice-cream and were content with it for now as the pains of hunger had disappeared. He door shuts and clicks, meaning that anyone without a key couldn't enter while people on the inside could leave. 

It had been ages and Dean still hadn't visited you, which you we're glad for cause at least than you could relax without worrying. You knew you just had to be patient and wait for when they figure out you knew nothing and release you. But it was going to take a while, and you weren't sure of you'd have the patience nor the ability to last that long.

"How long are you going to keep fighting?" The guard asks. "If you just tell him everything he wishes to know it'd be easier for you. You know that right?" He states, not even looking at you for your reaction if shock.

You shake you head, not agreeing with him. "I don't know what he wants. I don't even have the answers to his stupid questions!" You grew angry and your voice gave it away as it rose in volume. "If I knew don't you think I would of told him?! Far out!" You struggle against the loose bindings, but they we're still too tight to escape from. The bindings rubbed against some of the stitches, tearing them open the still fresh wounds. Blood started to slowly seep through the bandages, dying the white cloth red. You stop moving as the red colour slowly seeps through the long sleeved (f/c) top, darkening as it soaked up more. The guard turned to look at you when you let out a small whimper. He just tched before opening the door and leaving. You sighed in relief. You could finally free yourself and nobody was going to stop you. 

You hadn't planned to of escaped this way but it was better than being put through pain for answers you didn't have. It was a chance, an opening, a way out. Since they had changed the metal bindings connected to the chair into rope, all you had to do was untie the knots. You manage to somehow slip your right hand out the rope binding on the left wrist and untie the left, fumbling as you did so. Once both hands we're free, you slipped them behind your neck and fumbled with the knot behind you, keeping rope around your neck. You we're blind when it came to untying the knot, you somehow ended up making the loop tighter, quickly cutting off your air supply. You gasp for air as you fiddle with the knot, wanting it undone badly. Finally you untied it, pulling the rope say from your neck and dropping it to the floor. You had about five more ropes. On across your stomach, and two on each leg. You untie those five ropes with ease and stand up. You felt lightheaded as all the blood rushed down. "Woah." You mutter leaning up against the chair.

You look over at the door, still unlocked and unguarded. Perfect. You were going to get out of here. But you had to move quickly, who knows who walks around outside in that hall. You thank your lucky stars as you make your way to the door. You were finally gonna get out and maybe have some proper food. You just hoped that it would be somewhat easy to make it outside and not run into any trouble. But there was always you g to be small slip ups and mistakes. You were trying to be escape with no plan whatsoever so if anything goes wrong you wouldn't be surprised. You knew you were weak at the moment and was just able to stand as you open the door wider, poking your head just out into the hallway looking for anybody. Luckily it was empty. You take a step out into the hallway, looking around you as if something was going to jump out at you. Once you stood in the middle of the hallway everything was silent. The doors in which you could see were closed but you weren't going to test if they were locked or what's on the other side. 

You gotta take a gamble, either you go left, or you go right. There's a 50/50 chance of either one being the wrong choice. Either way could get you recaptured. It was a deadly choice. Everything was riding on this one simple choice. Left or right.

You look left, seeing the hallway turn to the left again at the end. The lighted seemed just the tad lighter than the right. The hallway was silent either way. You walk gently towards the left, wanting to escape yet limit your noise. Everything was silent. As if the calm before the storm. Maybe if you screamed someone could help your escape. Than there was also the problem that if you screamed someone who meet harm could arrive. You choose to stay silent.  
  
Turning left again at the end of the hallway. Still no-one was there. It was starting to freak you out with how this was. Surely more people would be walking around. But nope. It was just you. Your footsteps are far toy heard as they softly pad against the cold concrete floor. Everything seemed to be the same dull gray concrete. There was no other colour. There was no windows, only artificial light from the globes sitting overhead, flickering every now and again. You clenched your hands into fists to stop them shaking as you continue forwards. It seems that the hallway was going on forever. 

Maybe it wasn't going on forever. Maybe it was you. Maybe your mind was playing tricks. Making the hallway stretch out to seem longer than it actually is. To make it all the more painful to walk. You grew number as your surroundings didn't change. Neither did anymore turns crop up. It was just a long, straight hallway. Maybe on the other side of one of those doors was another hallway which led to another. Maybe their was a stair case out. Or maybe just maybe, the outside was on the otherwise of one of the doors. But you couldn't risk it. You weren't even properly sure what could behind the doors or not there was someone who could kill you without a second thought. The hallway was still silent. 

Drip. Drip. Clink.

Drip. Drip. Clink.

A noise broke the silence. 

Drip. Drip. Clink.

It grew louder with every step. You we're unsure whether to turn tail and run or to continue onward, and whatever was making that noise.

Drip. Drip. Clink. "Oh (y/n)~" A finally voice sung, sending shivers down your spine and goosebumps to breakout. Dean. It was Dean. "I was told that you escaped~"

Drip. Drip. Clink.

That dreadful noise came closer. The drip sounded like two droplets of liquid falling into a puddle, while the clink sounded like something metal against the concrete walls. Crap. You had to go back, you had to escape. But wait. He was ahead of you. Meaning that the way out was that way. So all you had to do was run pass him to escape. But that as easier said than done. He most likely trained and was much stronger meaning that he would catch you as soon as you was close enough and no let go until you were tied to the chair once again. That chair was like a constant companion. But your other option was to go back to that room and sit in the chair and seem like you were waiting for him. That would most likely gain his trust.  
  
So you chose the second option. You turned tail and ran, your feet slapping against the hard floor yet the sound was muffled enough that even your own ears couldn't pick up on the sound. You ran back the way you came, turning the corner and reaching the door in half the time it took you to get away. You slip inside the room, closing the door behind you and sitting back on the chair. Leaving the ropes untied and at your feet. You sat there in complete silence as you await for him to return. For him to open the door and see you. See you sitting peacefully and quietly on the chair. Seeing you just sitting there, having not even tried to escape, just untied the ropes. It was a gamble but a safe gamble. You just hope that it gains his trust at least to stop tying you up as it was uncomfortable. You couldn't hear the noise which gave away his position. Not even his voice. All you did was sit and stare at the door, expecting it to open anytime soon. You now know the way out. That small bit of information was going to prove useful.

After a few minutes the door slammed opened into the concrete wall beside it with a loud bang, sending waves of fear tumbling over you. It was like you were drowning as the waves grew larger and larger, covering you. You tightly close your eyes, unable to handle the strong pressure of rolling rage. 

"What the hell do you mean she escaped!?" He shouted with force, stamping towards where you sat. You could feel his warm breath on your face and timidly opened your eyes. Dean's face was scrunched up in anger and a scroll was twisting his mouth. His shamrock green eyes were alight with fury and his shoulders were shaking with each unsteady breath. He gripped a large kitchen knife in his hand. His grip was so tight that his shaking knuckles were turning white. "Your such a good girl." He whispers, "I will not be asking you any questions today." He stands up and leaves the room, locking the door behind him. 

You let out a breath that you didn't know you were holding and tilt your head in confusion at the door. He just left. Left without causing any harm. It left you confused. Usually he would hurt you, or yell extreme loudly. He left you untied. He was pissed and forgot to tie you back up. It was a step in the right direction. All you needed now was the door to be left unlocked. As soon as it was left unlocked, than you could make your escape.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

I had stayed out longer than I had originally wanted to. The meeting was missed entirely, gone from my mind. I had already gotten a text a while ago saying that they had already left, meaning that I could now return and go through the recordings with Jesse. Apparently but what Jesse sent, Dean seemed to be in a rush and seemed angry, but he didn't hey a chance to ask, than Ivan, my father, had waltzed out, still buckling up his trousers. My kitten was still on my mind, she was missing for three days already and was sending me into depression. How much longer would I have to go without my kitten besides me? I barely had the motivation to continue the search for her. My world was turning a dark gray without my kitten. I promise her that I will find her. I will find her at any cost, and I will kill everybody that has gotten in our way.

 

-Faithfull


	17. Chapter 16

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"What the hell do you mean my father said that?!" I shouted, slamming my fist down on the kitchen counter. Jesse stood on the other side in the kitchen making himself his dinner while I sat sipping my coffee.

"Well apparently from the recordings your father wanted to marry you off to another gang leader's daughter and that she's arriving sometime this week." Jesse states, adding the noodles to his soft veggies in the frying pan. "And from Dean's recordings I only got that your love is near."

I sigh and rake a hand through my dark unkempt hair. It felt like my heart was being squeezed tighter and tighter without her. I could barely think straight without her near. "Jesse, I wish to know where she is." I spoke sternly, tying to hide the exasperation in my voice.

"Angelo mate. I understand. We'll find her. Trust me. She's here somewhere." He spoke, plating his stir-fry up and grabbing one of the silver forks from the top draw. He sits down besides me and starts eating slowly, giving me time to think.

"Is there anything about this building that I don't know about? And where would Dean hide her?" I mutter, crossing my arms on the kitchen counter and laying my head on them. I turn and watch as Hesse eats before closing my eyes. "God I just want to make sure she's safe and have her with me."

"I kmpowf." Jesse says with a mouthful, twirling more of the noodles on his fork and stabbing some of the veggies.

I open my eyes and scrunch my face not understanding what he had said, "Hmm?"

He puts a hand in front of his mouth, "I know, we'll find her soon."

"Yea and once we do I'm going to kill who ever took her." I grumble, the late nights were starting to get to me.

"Angelo, how about you get some sleep and tomorrow we'll start looking around the building?" He asks before filling his mouth again.

I chuckle, "And leave you alone to eat?" I close my eyes, trusting that nothing will happen with Jesse around. "Anyway, it's good manners to see a guest out."

"Angelo. We both know that I can leave by myself, and the fact that I always enter whenever to eat your food." Jesse reminds, eating his meal with just a slight smile on his lips.

"Mmm." I reply with. I sigh and lift my head to look into the kitchen. Everything was definitely turning monochrome. I needed to find her and fast. Who knows what the kidnapper could be doing to my darling cute kitten. Oh how my heart aches not having her here.

"Angelo." Jesse spoke more firmly. "Listen to me. You need to be able to think straight to be able to find her. If you can't think. You won't be able to find her." He states, putting the fork down.

I didn't answer. The life leaving me slowly the more my mind grew uneasy. Nothing seemed colourful anymore. I sigh again and push the chair up, standing up and turning my back on Jesse and walking towards the third room. My room and the second still needed to be cleaned, which would most likely happen tomorrow.

"Just remember she'll be found soon." Jesse called to my back quietly, going back into the kitchen and cleaning his plate. I go into the third room and get ready for bed, hearing the front door open and click shut. I sigh and collapse on to the bed, burring my facing into the soft pillows. I just wished that my kitten was with me, curled up beside me on the soft pillows. It felt weird not seeing her for the past three days. Like it was a terribly throbbing pain. I sigh again. It seemed to be all I was able to do. I relax my body wishing for a quick release from this world and go into my dreams where my gorgeous kitten would be waiting.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Dean hadn't came back after leaving and locking the door. You were left alone in the room. Judging by the fact that the guard had doubled knocked on the door and stated that you wouldn't be eating dinner meant that it was most likely night time, meaning that most of the members would be either in bed or finishing things that they have left to do. You had hoped that sometime soon you would be able to make my escape, but the problem was the door.

It was basically always locked and the window of opportunity you had gotten was just a once in a millionth chance as of the doctor had loosened the bondings and the guard had left the door open. You wasn't bound any longer but the door was always going to be locked now. You've already searched the whole room looking for anything to help your escape but all that was there was the chair. The area was cleaned of any tools, any... anything. It was empty. It was like an asylum room, it could a sane person go insane. But you weren't going to allow that to happen to you. They weren't going to torture you for long, and you were going to make sure of it. You were going to escape even if it took up half your life.

|~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Time skip~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The sun shone brightly, making the world in front of my closed eyelids light up. I groan and roll over, not wanting to get up. My dream was wonderful. My beautiful kitten was there with me. She was laughing and enjoying herself as we enjoyed the golden sands of the beach, her (s/t) skin brightly reflecting the sun from the water droplets. It was perfect. I fall back into the dream, ignoring the real world around me for more time with my kitten. I truly did love her. Yet the day had other plans. There casting a shadow on my body and bed was Jesse.

I knew exactly what he was about to do and still let him. He shook my shoulder like there was no tomorrow. He ended up having enough and pulled me off the bed, making me land on my back as the wind was rushed out my lungs. I hack and cough trying to catch my breath back. I wasn't the morning person, and my schedule usually had me up late at night. "I'm up. I'm up." I grumble. Using the bed to get me back on my feet and throwing the blankets back on he bed. I slept with two blankets most of the time as a habit I picked up.

"I've found a lead on where to find your girl." Jesse suddenly exclaims, showing excitement which was rare. I grab his shoulders.

Shaking him back and forth, I ask, "What?! Tell me! Why didn't you say so sooner?" I let go of him and rush to the door, not even bothering to listen to what Jesse had to say. Finally. I was one step closer to finding my kitten. Oh how I won't let her out of my sight the next time I see her. "Now where is she?!" I shout from the lounge room, throwing the cushions in the air for my phone which I happened to of thrown in the middle of the night at Jesse when he snuck in for my food. "JESSE!!" I shout, panicking even more. Nothing was working so far. My phone was lost. Father was pushing me to marry someone I don't know and my beautiful kitten was lost. All I wanted was to be happy with her like in my dream.

I look up at the doorway and see him standing holding out my phone. "No need to rush. From what I know she's not going anywhere." Jesse states, wanting me to calm down enough to think straight.

But it worked the opposite, "What the hell do you mean that she's not going anywhere?!" I shouted, on the verge of screaming. I just wanted my kitten back and I was receiving trouble from the least expected person.

"I mean that you should cam down and think of what she needs when you get her." Jesse states calmly, not moving from his spot. "She could need food, water, medicine, the list goes on. What about clothing?" He finally moves, taking steps over to the kitchen counter and sitting down where a glass of gun and tonic sat. "You need to calm down and be able to think straight before I can take you, otherwise you may worsen the whole thing." He takes a sip of his alcoholic drink, not caring that it was morning. That was another thing I noticed about him. He didn't mind driving in the Kori and would usually waltz in to have at my drinks if he ran out.

I take a deep breath and push it out, physically and mentally calming myself as to think straight. "I guess you ran out of liquor?" I joking ask.

"I did." Jesse replies curtly, not seeing any use of the small talk. Another thing about him. Small talk doesn't interest him unless it's used to distract someone while another member does something, or to either quiet the room or to calm someone down. "Now what are you going to do once you get to her?"

"Easy. Free her and bring her back up here where she won't ever leave my sight." I say casually, leaning over and putting the couch back to normal before throwing myself onto it.

"What happens if she's starving? Dehydrated? Naked?" Jesse asks, stoic faced as he glances over his shoulder at me. He pale powder blue eyes staring into my own purple ones sharply.

"I'll quickly cover my kitten up and carry up her as quickly as I can up here, lay her in bed and than precede to look after her." I say, growing bored, itching to get to my kitten and make sure she was okay. All these questions we're scratching at my vision if my kitten being well. Tainting the picture. Making her unwell and almost dead like.

"What happens if she's heavily guarded?" He asks before dropping his voice by several octaves and f, "What would you do if she was found dead? If you find her dead?"

I jump up and stalk over to him. Shaking my head in denial. "She's fine. She's not dead. Don't you dare say that!" I shout, losing myself once again in the thought of not getting to her quick enough. "She fine. She's fine. She's fine. She's fine. I'll get to her in time. She's alive. Alive and well." I chant to myself gripping the hair as I double over, chanting the same words over and over.

"Angelo. Like I said. Calm down." Jesse quickly gets to his feet and ghosts his hands on my shoulders, trying to hold me steady as I shake in fear a d disbelief. "Angelo, snap out of it dude. We'll get to her in time. I was just sussing out all the options on what could happen. Hoping you have an answer to each problem that may arise."

It didn't stop me from shaking. Now for fearing for my kittens safety. I want her safe. Safe in my arms where no harm can come to her. "We find her now." I say, letting go of my hair and standing up straight, resuming my natural pose of self assurance. I glare at Jesse hoping he could finally lead me to her. But he doesn't move. He just holds my stare, no emotion showing at all. I brush his hands off and walk to the kitchen counter where the half finish drink sat. "We either go now or I pour out this glass." I threaten, hoping even more that it could work. But he only raises an eyebrow and the corners of his lips twitch upwards.

A loud knock resonates around the living room and kitchen. Someone was at my door. "I'll answer it." Jesse states, moving silently and opening the door to a bundle of shamrock green. It was Dean. "Hello." Jesse greets, stepping to the side in time as to not get knocked over as Dean comes bounding into the room and landing my couch.

"So what are we doing today?" Dean asks, looking between the two of us.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

It was cold and dark. The ever glowing yellow globe had been switched off when Dean had visited this morning with food. How'd you know it was morning? Dean had said good morning, as weIl as the food being breakfast items. You sat huddled in the corner of the room, hugging yourself to keep warm. The concrete walls and floor were uncaring as they sap what little heat is left from your body. Dean has also told fly to keep quiet otherwise you'd be beaten again. You really didn't want that happening as it was to limit your ways of escape if your holy was sore and still healing, not that it wasn't already.

Your clothing barely kept you warm and the bandages weren't much help either. You clench your teeth together to stop them chattering. The globe had been your only source of heat and had warmed the room but now without the globe the room was clod and dark. You didn't know what was happening but you knew something was going to happen by the way Dean had been acting. All you can do for now is sit and wait for that something to happen while waiting for an escape route to open. You pull your legs to your chest in an effort to keep body heat but it wasn't working. Damn the walls and floor for being cement and damn the light globe for being switched off. But more than anything damn Dean for even kidnapping and locking you down here.

You had been weak. Almost never physically fighting back. Always shouting as if it would work. You thought yourself as a disgrace, letting someone control and get the better of you. If only you had thought back at all those open opportunities instead of either cowering or screaming. It had been like you were beginning to be punished and beaten even though you weren't. But now maybe. Just maybe you could escape the next time he entered, leaving the door unlocked so he could exit once he had finished whatever he came in to do.

Today was the day.

You were going to escape.

It was today or never.

-Faithfull


	18. Chapter 17

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The door was left unlocked. How you knew, well let's just say that he was in too much of a rush and forgot to lock it. It was your chance to escape. It was finally time. You don't the day nor the time yet but you were going to escape. You were hell bent on escaping and returning to your family who you thought would be panicking and searching all over for you. If anything was going to happen today, that's what you would be doing. You knock on the door twice, making sure that there was no-one on the other side.

You couldn't risk running into somebody. You were far too weak to be able to do anything against them. so you're best chance and hope was to sneak and try not to be seen, let alone be captured. You carefully open the door and peek out. Maybe this while thing is a trap? Maybe he left the door unlock and is waiting to catch you in the act of escaping? Maybe he just truly forgot to lock the door? Maybe it was just pure luck that he was in a rush? But anyway, you we're going to escape and never look back. 

You push the door open further, seeing that nobody was around. Your foot taps on the ground as you take a step out of the room. Glancing around, alert for any noise or person you slowly make your way along the remembered path from the last exploration. So far so good. You've seen nobody, and nobody's seen you. Let's hope it stays that way. You reach the hallway in which you quickly left last time from fear. Now what? All you had to do was find the way out from here without running into any trouble. You stop where you stood before. Now all that was left was to go straight on ahead. Than maybe the door way would just magically show itself. but you doubted that could happen.

You crept along, staying as close to the ground as possible for these doors on either side seemed to now contain people had barred windows across the top in a small slit. It was either risk it and look into the slit to see if someone in the could help, or keep moving. It would be incredibly stupid to ask around for the way out as who knows what those people could do. But they were silent. It was as if nobody was even their. Your mind started playing tricks. Started to make it seem like there was house so you would be on high alert. You could hear your blood pumping loudly though your veins. The veins carrying your life force and adrenaline. You were ready to run if something surprised or attacked you. You hear talking up ahead. The voices we're getting louder. They both sounded male. Both sounded familiar.

You needed to hide. But there was nowhere. There, a door. It seemed to be opened a crack. You quickly make your way down two doors reaching the partly opened door. You peak through the window and see that it was empty. It seemed luck was on your side today. You were definitely going to escape. You push the door enough for you to slipped though and you closed it being careful not to lock it. You peaked through the small window and wait. The voices get louder and louder the closer the people seem to get. Than all of a sudden the people came into view. The one with white hair seemed to be walking slower yet was ridged. You felt like you knew him from somewhere. 'God. Being held kidnapped has messed with my head.' You think moving your grace to the black haired man who seemed to be barely holding himself still. His bright purple eyes glowed and his hair was really messy and unkept. 

"Dean hurry up. You said that my kitten was down here." He walked on ahead unable to hold himself back, disappearing from your view.

You gasp. You knew him. He was the one that seemed to always be around. "Angelo." You whisper in which, covering your mouth quickly to be quiet. 

The white haired man stopped. He looked around him as if searching for something. He had heard you. "Angelo, wait a minute."

"What Jesse??" Angelo came back into view. They seemed to of stopped just outside the room in which you were hiding in. 

Jesse seemed to of gestured for him to come closer and so he did, leaning down just a bit so that Jesse could whisper in his ear. You felt strange. It was like watching something intimate with how comfortable they were with it. You could see Angelo's pupils grow larger as Jesse whispered. He back up and looked around. It looked like he was in shock while Dean just kept a blank face. "We'll have to look around and wait for her to show herself though." Jesse states.

Angelo goes straight away to the door across from you. Jesse follows more slowly though. You watch with wide eyes as they both enter the room across from yours, closing the door halfway you see this as a chance to escape. Without waiting any further you quickly open the door and leave. Making sure to keep your steps light as you stay quiet, heading the way which Angelo and Dean had came from. Just because you hadn't seen them in ages didn't mean you were going to trust them. Though you did feel a jolt run down your spine when you thought about Angelo and the times you had been together though they were short. You shake your head and once you were a door down from them you started to run.

You wanted to get out of there desperately and go home to see your family. Oh how you missed your mum and dad being there and talking to you. And you felt your heart breaking with how much you missed your brother, from his its to his laughs. It didn't seem the same without him being around and listening to your troubles. 

"Kitten?!" A shocked deep voice spoke up behind you. "Kitten!" More footsteps are heard behind you as you run, wanting to escape. You had been here for too long. You just wanted to taste fresh air. Eat proper food. And run into the loving arms of your family who you missed dearly. The footsteps we're getting closer. Than all of a sudden, two strong arms wrapped themselves around you and lifted you into the air, spinning you in a large circle before drawing you closer to the person. "Oh kitten." Angelo sighed, hugging you close to him and rubbing his cheek against the top of your head. You froze in shock. 

He spun you around and squeezed you tightly, pressing you flush against his body as he nuzzled your cheek with his. Unable to keep his affection and relief to himself. "Ang-Angelo. Let g-go please." You squeeze out, your breath slowly leaving you the tighter he held you.

"Kitten, kitten, kitten." He whispered, drawing back a bit to look you in the eye. He raises a hand and brushes his fingertips against tour cheek. "I'm not letting you go again. I don't want you leaving my sight."

"Angelo." Jesse coughs. "You may want to move this upstairs before you're found with her." 

Before you could even struggle or shout Angelo had scooped you up in his arms and started to stride down the hall back to where they came from. "Let me go!" You shout, wiggling in his arms tying to get him to put you down. 

"Oh kitten. I finally have you in my arms after all these days. You have no idea how distraught I was." He picks up speed. Damn this hallway was long.

You hear another pair footsteps behind, trying to keep up with Angelo's pace. "So who captured you?" Jesse asks. 

You squirm around trying to look behind Angelo to lock eyes onto Jesse's icy pale blue ones.

Once you actually manage to you see that he seemed to be lost in thought, "Dean. I think. He was questioning me everyday." You kept quiet about the wounds and bruises forming under the clothing and bandages, hoping that Angelo wouldn't feel them.

His drip tightened more at this topic and your answer. "I'm going to kill him." He mutters darkly, determination lacing his voice as well as an undertone for bloodthirst. That's right. He had killed three men before, and in your presence too. Who knows how many more he's killed. You move back so you were facing the ceiling, it seemed to be the most comfortable for some odd reason, and it didn't quiet stop your eyes from trailing over Angelo and watching him. You felt calm, peaceful even, just relaxing in his arms as he carried you. "When I get my hands on him he'll wish that he never even looked at you." 

You shiver at the tone and move around some more but he was strong. You could walk perfectly fine and didn't need an angry person who looked as of he was going to murder someone holding you, let alone carry you. "Put me down!" You order, but its only replied by Angelo's chuckle and Jesse's tch.

Angelo reaches the end of the hallway, 'Finally. there is an end to this overly long hall.' You think as Jesse presses a button for up. It doesn't take long for the elevator doors to open and they three if us step in, well only two, and Jesse once again presses the button for the second highest floor. "Take her to your place first before meeting up with your father." Jesse states as the doors close and the elevator goes up. It felt so weird being held off the ground that you clung to Angelo and buried your face into his chest, not wanting to see or feel the elevator move.

"Heh, oh kitten." He sighs, holding you even tighter to his chest. The elevator goes up and up and up. It seemed that you happened to be a fair way from the second top floor. And you did happen to see that the floor number was 2nd basement, meaning that they would of happened to of gone through the 1st basement, or maybe they started at this one and was going to work their way up. Either way they had found you now your chance of escape was diminished once again. It had taken you ages to of figured out what to do, let only manage to even get out of the room and the bindings was so lucky to of found you before we even started looking. You just ran right into my arms." He says dreamily, looking down at you with deep, bright purple eyes.  You needed to go back home and be with your family. It was what you wanted most. It had been three days. Never had you been away from home for that long. The elevator comes to a stop, earning a small squeak from you from how suddenly it felt. Angelo just laughs before walking out with Jesse following silently behind, just like a ghost which he looks like. He opens the door to is room and a plump older lady in a maids uniform that had been altered to cover more of her skin ran around dusting and cleaning the rooms. 

"Master, welcome back. Did you find her?" The lady asks, not even looking over at Angelo.

"I did Marie." He says, moving over to the couch and gently rest you upon it, "You've done a wonderful job with the cleaning. Thank you." He says, going over to the lady. She smiles and pats his head.

He tries to bat her hand away, "Make sure you make her happy Angelo, I knew she'll make you happy once you treat her well." She starts to pack up her supplies, "And that has to be the worse cleaning job I've done for you since you've hired me." She states, "I want double the pay for today."

"Very well." Jesse states, helping her. 

She looks shocked, "Oh hello Jesse, how ya been?" Jesse stops what he's doing and drops the rag into the cart, his face was full of shock. The lady just chuckles, "Yea knew that would of been pushing it. Well nice talking to you too, and honey?"

Now she was talking to you, you lean up and look over the back of the couch so only your eyes could be seen and your hands sat either side of your face. You looked like a small meerkat. You all of a sudden had a flash of white light and Angelo cooing at how you were acting. "Yes?" You look at her graying hair chopped short and her kind smile and grey eyes wrinkled at the sides.

"You will make this man very happy, and I say to you to trust your instincts on subjects which are unknown." She speaks, smiling kindly still. "And I'm always available to talk to if you need to speak to me about anything." 

You pop your head up more and smile at her, closing your eyes and tilting your head, "Thank you." There was another flash and you opened your eyes. Angelo stood next to Marie with his phone out. He was taking pictures of you. Your eyes widen and you ducked back down. 

"Goodbye Jesse, young one and Master. Hope that the rest of your day is good." She finishes packing up and leaves the room, leaving the house to go to where her next cleaning job is to be. 

"You need anything kitten?" Angelo asks, putting his phone on the coffee table and stroking the top of your head. 

You look up at him, he was being much kinder, "Water. And food." You start to drool just think of real food. He leaves and goes into the kitchen, getting the items that you wanted, "What food do you want kitten?" He calls from the kitchen.

"(f/f)!!" You almost shout, excited to finally eat the most delicious and best food in the world. The rooms went silent, than the two others with you started to laugh at your excitement. It wasn't long before Angelo came back with a glass of water and (f/f). He put them both on the table, waiting for you to eat them. "Soph whpm can I go kpome?" You asks, stuffing your face with (f/f), enjoying real food.

"You can't." Jesse states, getting himself a glare from Angelo.

"What he means is that you'll be staying here for a while until we figure out who you'll be staying with." You tilt you head, "Your family is dead." 

You shake your head. "No they're not. They're alive and worrying about me right this minute." You say, not believing what Angelo had said. "Now when can I go home." 

"(Y/n) kitten. You can't go back." Angelo's voice softens, taking on a sadder tone, "Just wait for a couple of days than we can see. Now how are tour wounds?" He asks, as you continue to eat and drink.

"They're fine. A doctor looked at them yesterday." You inform finishing the food and leaning back down against the couch. "Oh I also forgotten something. Apparently it was your father who wanted me kidnapped. I heard it from Dean." 

Angelo just nodded. "Thank you for talking me. Now let's get you to bed where you should be resting so you can heal faster and better."  He scoops you up into his arms once again and places a soft kiss to your forehead, before heading towards a bedroom. It was newly clean and smelt of cleaning stuff. The lady had done a good job, even though she had missed some spots of grime on the carpet. He lowers you onto the bed and places another kiss on your forehead which you try and squat him away. "Get some rest kitten. If you need anything just press this button and I'll be here as quickly as possible." He smiles gently before leaving and closing the door, leaving you to get under the piles of pillows and blankets by yourself.

The blankets pulled high and all around you as you snuggled under the blankets all warm and fuzzy. You felt like something was missing so you look around for a minute before realising that the stuffed animal you had always slept with was missing. You could survive one nap without it. Your wounds started to throb painfully and before you could call out or press the button on the remote that was handed to you, Angelo strolls in with water and an aspirin.

"Have this kitten. It'd help you sleep and take the pain away for the mean while. When I return and if your awake I'll tend to whatever you need but just relax and heal for now." He hands you the glass and pill and you swallow the pill down with water. He leaves and closes the door. The sunlight softly filtering in through the overly large wall window warmed the room making it perfect for napping and sleeping. You yawn and get comfortable, not realising how much pressure was on you and how terrible you had been sleeping. You close your eyes and softly drift into dreamland. Completely unaware of what Angelo was planning or going to do.

-Faithfull


	19. Chapter 18

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

I close the door as my kitten relaxes into the bed again, closing her beautiful (e/c) eyes to sleep. It seemed that I had some unattended business to complete. "Jesse." I state, locking the door behind me, "We have some unfinished business to do."

Jesse just nodded and stood from the couch he sat down. "So who do we hit first?"

My eyes flashed in anger. "The lackies. We take them as a warning."  I move over to the front door, "Dean is the main focus, he'll be watching us now. You got rid of him this morning wonderfully." I praise, still amazed with what he did.

"WHAT THE HELL JESSE!!" He was back. Shit. The front door slammed opened with a seething shamrock green headed man shaking in pure rage. It was a shock to the two of us as he storms in and grips the front of Jesse's shirt.

Jesse's face stays blank, even though he's showing signs of amusement. "What's happened?" His voice void of all emotion besides the slight amusement.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!" Yep he was annoyed. He let go and pushed Jesse away from him. 

I heard a small muffled groan from behind, damn these walls for not being soundproof. "I'll have to bring up the soundproofing with the builders." I mumble to myself. "Dean. Shhh. Can you please calm down and stop yelling?" I ask, worried if my kitten was waking up.

Deans eyes flashed a neon green before calming to a darker shamrock green. "What do you mean?" He was growing suspicious. Maybe this was good. I hold in a chuckle and look over at him. I had a plan. 

"Do you know where my kitten is?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

He looks down and shakes his head, Jesse smirking besides me has already figured out what I'm planning, "I'm sorry but no. I haven't yet found her?"

I see Jesse's eyes sharpen. The pale powder blue seems to look like ice. I speak up before anything happens, "How about we search this building? bottom to top. Than we move on to the town." I knew this would trip him and once we get down there than I could finally get him. I felt like chuckling but I held it in as I feel my lips turn in a smirk. I was going to get him for hurting my beautiful kitten.

"B-but." He stutters, growing nervous. "Why not the town t-than the building?" Yep I knew it. He knew where she had been. 

I just shake my head and we head out, I lock the door behind me not wanting anyone in and my kitten to escape. After all these years she was in my grasp finally and I wasn't going to let her go. It had been hell watching from shadows and not being able to be in her life properly. But now I could. Now I have the chance to be her everything.

The elevator goes down. Down and down it goes. Tension rose between the three of us. I could almost cut with a knife. 'Shit.' I think to myself, almost face palming. I had forgotten my knife. 'Guess I'd just have to improvise.' I smirk, trying to stop my shoulders from shaking and a sound to emit from my lips. Maybe Jesse still had the weapon from before. The elevator stops. Not much time left till the plan in put into action. We exited. I could feel my blood pumping as excitement grows. I just needed to figure out the perfect way to send the message with. 

We walk down the empty cemented hallways. Our feet tapping and thudding against the floor. Dean ahead of Jesse with me lagging behind. It would look like Dean was taking us somewhere which meant we could write it off as an act of defense. Next after Dean would be my father. We reach the end of one of the hallways. Dean enters one of the rooms and we follow in after, closing the door behind us. This was finally going to end my kitten's nightmare. 

Sitting in the middle of the room much like every other room down here, was a chair. But unlike another chairs down here, this one had spikes on the arm rests and on the seat and backing itself. But those spines were small and thin, enough to hurt like anything when sat upon and dig into the body of the person yet not enough to kill them but enough to cause agonizing pain.  

"She's not in this room it seems." He states turning around to face me and Jesse. I nod my head as if I was paying attention but it was just a sign for Jesse to me his move. Jesse moves forewords with slow purposeful steps. Each step echoing around the room. It seemed to be the only sound to be heard. My heart pounded in my ears as my excitement grew. I could barely contain my self as confusion graced his features. I couldn't wait to get him out of my kittens life. Only than could she be happy. Her nightmare could be over.

I was finally going to free my kitten from her nightmare. A light seems to of came on in Dean's head. He finally understood what was going to happen. He chuckles, truly realising how this was going to end. He goes to run but Jesse was faster and pushes him down in the chair, a loud grunt exits Dean's lips as the small needle like spikes enter his skin through his clothes. drips of blood falling onto the floor after pooling.

I move forwards and quickly strap him down using all the bindings which were like every other chair. My kitten would've been bound like this before escaping. Just with that thought reminds me that I should return to her soon before she wakes so I could change her bandages. We step back and watch Dean squirm on the chair, the needs ripping his skin and allowing a more freer flow of blood. His arms were bleeding, his back and legs were and not to mention his ass. He hisses in pain as he sits still, finally stopping his struggles. 

"Can you get the tools?" I ask Jesse, looking down at Dean.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Jesse's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"Can you get the tools?~" I hear Angelo ask in a sickly sweet voice  almost cooing and gripping in honey. A shiver racks down my spine. Never than I heard Angelo use this voice, nor have such a glint in his eyes. It was like someone else was in control yet I knew he was fully in control. It scared me. But I didn't let it show. I was to stale stoic and in character. A character which Angelo's father told me to act. If Angelo knew I've been lying to him all these years it would break him even further. And we didn't want him to snap. "Jesse~?" His voice was still sickly sweet as he called my name, noticing that I hadn't moved.

I wished that the old Angelo would come back. The one that cared for his friends. The one that wasn't as crazy and scary. I train my eyes on his, making sure that they we're void of emotion before nodding and walking out, glad to be out of his aura. I knew the tools he wanted. But I didn't want to get them. I had known Dean as long as I had know Angelo. I really didn't want to but I had to follow his orders. Who knows what he can do to someone who disobeys him at the moment. I keep walking heading for the room full of tools. 'I wonder what kind he would like? The really sharp new ones? Or the old blunt ones?' I manage to find my way there with no trouble and enter, looking at all the different tools from spoons to chainsaws to rope. 

I pick up some coarse rope, a couple of stake and butcher knives, a saw, nails and a hammer and a carving knife. 'If he needs anything else I can always come back.' I think to myself as I leave the room. This was going to be messy I just knew it.

"Angelo, the stuff." I say, making sure to keep my voice void of all emotion. It was troubling by something I just had to do. I lay the tools out on a table which had arrived just before I got back. Angelo walks over, his purple eyes flashing with sadistic pleasure. He was getting enjoyment out of this. 'Poor (y/n).' I think. Feeling sorry that she got him when he became like this. He hair flowed softly as he looked down and inspected each tool. Noticing how some oh the were sharper or more blunt than the others. 

"Good selection Jesse." He praises me. But it didn't sound like a praise with his voice deep and filled with enjoyment as he looks at the weapons. It was more of a threat about the type of tools as if I choose the wrong one that would be the end of me. He truely did frighten me to an extent as I wasn't sure if he wouldn't hold himself back on attacking me. All I had to do was stay out of trouble and keep on his good side. Which meant not getting in his way of having (y/n). I could almost groan at the thought of Angelo finally claiming her as his. As soon a he does that there would be no escaping him no matter how much she wanted it.

A rough, torn scream breaks me from my thoughts and I glance over at the chair Dean sat upon. Angelo had a grip on one of Deans fingers and had bent it back while pulling at it, as if trying to rip it off the hand it's attached to. "Can you go and get me a pipe wrench please Jesse?" Angelo asks sweetly, as if trying to convince me to follow what he says. I hold in a shudder and walk out, seeming totally unaffected while I really was affected by the display. 

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"I have the plan all sorted out." I speak up to Dean who squirms in pain. "I'm going to give you as much, if not more, pain than you gave to my darling kitten." I watch on fascination as Dean struggles to get loose as the spikes dig deeper and I bend his finger even more. "This must of been what my kitten felt." I whisper softly letting go of the finger. "Or was it even greater?" I ask, wanting to know his answer.

"L-less." He sputters out, finally given up on squirming. I nod my head thoughtfully, knowing that wasn't true. I had seen the harm on my kitten's body personally and so I knew it was much more than what Dean is feeling right now. 

I tch just as Jesse reenters with the pipe wrench. "Jesse do you think you could leave until I come and get you?" I look over my shoulder, taking the pipe wrench. I knew exactly what I was going to do within and it was going to be the most fun. I could already hear the grunts and shouts which came with the thought. Jesse just stares at me emotionless. He seemed almost empty yet I could still faintly see life in his eyes. "Could you wait back up in my floor and be in the lounge room in case my kitten wakes up early?" I ask him, wanting him to leave so he couldn't say anything about my nature and the way Dean died. Jesse didn't need to see that, not yet anyway.

I see him nod once before leaving again and closing the door behind him. Now I was all alone. I sigh and look back at Dean. Now this was where the true fun begun.

For the second time in five minutes I swing the pipe wrench at his ribs. Snapping and breaking bone. I hear the sound of cracking and splintering bones with each swing. Soon enough most his ribs were snapped and his chest was black and blue with red marks. Small cuts had opened and were trickling blood. It was something no sane person could watch a man do. I couldn't allow my kitten to see what I could do but I would if I have to. And well Jesse didn't deserve to either. 

I freeze. I told Jesse to return to my floor. I told him to look after my kitten if she awoke. What happens if he takes her away? What happens if he gets to her? He can't. She mine. Only mine. I hit Dean again in anger and feel the wrench create a large dent in his chest. Dean screams as I let the pipe wrench go, leaving it hanging in the dent as blood pools. My shoulders shake as a laugh erupts from within me. I train my purple eyes on him and pick up my next tool to use.

My next tool was a vice like device. Now this was going to be fun. I walk over to him and grab his shaking left hand as he gasps in pain from all the broken and smashed bones. I grip the wrench as I sit the vice like tool on his lap, and rip the wrench out of him, throwing it towards the wall, clinking as it hit the floor. The clinking automatically made me think of my kitten. I could tie her up. Make sure she never leaves me. She'll always be by my side than. I could tie her hands gently behind her back with silk. Connect a chain to her shoes so she only steps a certain distance. Have a collar placed on her that shocks her when she's either two meters out of the house or from me. The possibilities were endless. I could feel myself getting excited as my temperature rose and my pants grew a tad tighter. 'Shit.' I think, shaking my head and running a hand though my hair to disperse the thoughts. Just thinking of keeling my kitten all to myself was getting me riled up. 

I look down at Dean and see him staring back at me with fear and his shoulders raggedly moving up and down with each huff of breath. I pick the vice tool back up and place his left hand's pointer finger inbetween two pieces of metal before tightening it so it was squished. Dean howls in pain as bones in his finger pop and smash into bits. Ultimately destroying the piece of flesh. I pull the vice, hearing the finger pop as the bone was forced forward, out of place. I could hear skin tear as it stretched and Deans howls grew. I than push the broken finger. Bending it backwards hearing bones break again. I kept it in place, flat on the back of his hand until I was sure that it went numb.

His voice was shrill and raspy. Stating that it had been put under to much pressure and noise. I unclasp the vice and let his finger fall back, bleeding bent and squished. It looked disgusting just like him. His eyes were glazing over and I hadn't even done what I wanted to yet. I did the same to each of his fingers. Twisting some completely around, pulling them so hard that they rip from his hand and just smashing the bones. His fingers were now completely useless and his breathing laboured.

"Understand yet?" I ask cockily, enjoying his weakness and pain.

"She's going to be disgusted with you when she finds out what you've done to me. She won't want to be anywhere near you." Dean huffs out. His breathing irregular and blood dripping to the floor.

I growl and punch him right in the face. "Never say that. She can never hate me." I growl out, angered now. I throw the bloodied vice onto the table and pick up a small gut knife, twirling it around my fingers I laugh.I couldn't wait for this part. I throw the knife at him, sticking it into to his stomach. His body jerks, green hair damp and sweaty as it sticks to his face. I grip his chin and twist his head to the left, showing his right ear. I pull the knife out as blood squirts, splattering my once perfectly clean shirt. "Tch. I'll have to wash this again." I mutter darkly to myself as I hold the knife to the top of his ear where it connect to his head. I place more pressure and watch as blood trickles down as a cut is made between his ear and head. I was going to cut his ear clean off his head. Same with the other one. I drag the knife along, cutting through but not all the way. I than tend to it like you would when gutting a fish. Constantly cutting to get to the spine but this time for a clean cut. 

His voice didn't come out. Dean didn't make a sound besides his harsh breathing as his ear came clean off as blood trickled and flowed down the left side of his face. I than turn his head and do the same to his other ear. Throwing the two pieces of flesh in a corner where they belonged.

"Learnt yet?" I ask again, knowing full well he couldn't hear. "I guess not." I chuckle darkly and grip his jaw, yanking it down and breaking it so it hung loosely; now he couldn't bite me when I do this next part. I push my bloodied fingers into his mouth and grip his tongue. He seemed to be in a dazed state as his green eyes were dull from pain. But I knew he was still awake and here with me. I pull his tongue out and stretch it as far as it could before cutting it of after a few saws with the knife. His mouth starts to fill with blood which flows down his chin and lands on his clothes. I quickly wipe my hands on a clean part of his clothes, not being able o stand having such a dirty person's blood on me. His blood was dirtier than anything have touched so far.

The tongue goes to join the ears in the forgotten corner. I lift his head up by his damp hair and put the point of his knife to his eyelids. Keeping his head in place by the back of the chair I lift an eyelid up and stab the very tip of the knife through it, being careful not to pierce his eye as I wanted him to see what was going to happen next. I than just randomly cut small chunks of his eyelids off leaving him with scrapes. Soon both eyelids held holes and tears from the knife and his skin littered the floor. God. Just torturing him was a waste of time and energy I could be spending my kitten. I wait for a few moments humming (f/s) which I know my kitten loves.

Dean finally seems to pull himself back to the world of the living as he thrashes about and trying to gurgle profanities at me, but his jaw couldn't move and his mouth was filled with blood as the remaining of his tongue bled. Using the same knife I carefully trace a thin shallow line around his neck like a necklace which bleeds very slowly. I than use the rope and untie him from the chair and tie his hands together in front of him and his feet together by his ankles so he couldn't escape. He was tilting wildly unable to keep himself standing from the pain. I tie a longer piece if rope around the ripe between his ankles and through it over a hook on the ceiling, catching the end and pulling. Sweeping Dean from his standing position and lifting him up off the ground upside down. Once he was near the roof and his blood falling, creating a puddle under his body I tie the end of the rope on to the table and walk out. Leaving him hanging upside down on the roof to slowly bleed out and die for someone else to find. 

Now I could go back to my cute kitten and take care of her. Just the thought gives me a bounce in my step as I lock the door and walk down the hallways, heading for the elevator. I couldn't wait torso my arms around her and keep her safe. I even missed her scene and warmth. I hurry my pace up, wanting to take a shower and be with her. 

-Faithfull


	20. Chapter 19

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

I enter my floor where everything is silent. I sigh and open the door without knocking, entering and locking it behind me. I look into the lounge room and see Jesse spread out along the couch. His white hair just noticeable from the top of the couch. "Jesse." I state. "Has she awoke yet?" I ask.

"H-huh?!" I watch with amusement as Jesse jumps from the couch and falls onto the floor, looking over at me. He quickly changes his surprised and shocked face to an impassive face. I chuckle, "No she hasn't. Not yet anyway." He responds, standing up and brushing his clothing down, standing just a centimeter taller than myself.

I nod my head, moving to the door closing the room where my kitten slept from this one. I open the door, winching when it squeaks a small amount. I take a peek in and gasp at how cute my kitten looked. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair sprawled around her in a tangled mess and her mouth opened a fraction as air is inhaled and exhaled. Her right arm laid above her head along the pillow under her head and her other clutched another pillow against her.

She looked so cute and innocent that I couldn't stop myself from moving over to her side. I sit on the edge of the bed and went to stroke her hair when I remembered the blood. I look at my hands and am amazed at how much the contrast of my pale skin to the redness of the blood could be. I couldn't let something this dirty touch my beautiful pure (s/t) kitten. I sigh in disappointment and lean down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, sighing as I pull helplessly away.

She was so pure. Nobody else deserved to be near a thing of pure beauty and innocence. For of they did I would kill them. I put a hand to her cheek and brush just under her eye with my thumb, making her murder soothing and roll onto her side so my hand was under her head. She nuzzles her nose into my hand and let's out a small sigh with a smile tugs at her lips.

I stare lovingly down at her, wanting to freeze time so I could be like this forever with her. No one else. Just me and her. I stand up and with one last longing glance at my beautiful kitten I leave the room, closing the door behind me to muffle any noises so she doesn't wake up. "Jesse. If my kitten wakes up I want you to make sure she is happy, but if you lay one finger on you I will not hesitate to cut that body part off." I growl, stalking towards my room where my shower was. 

"Y-yes boss." He was cracking. Jesse, the stoic and stone faced person was cracking. I smile, and leave his sight, entering my clean room with my bed still messed up and left how it was. I enter the bathroom, locking the door behind me and pulling my clothes from my body. First off came the white now bloody red shirt. I had to peel parts of it from my skin where it was still damp and sticky. Next was the black tracksuit and the white sneakers. Like the shirt each was bloodied.

This left me in my boxers since I wasn't bothered to put socks on. I open the frosted glass door and turn the hot water on, turn the cold water tap once as steam fogged up the room. I flip the switch for the ceiling fan before pulling the last remaining cloth item from my body and stepping under the relaxing pitter of the warm shower water. 

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Your head still hurt as you opened your eyes. The room is a bright white and blinding to your sore eyes. You could faintly hear the sound of running water from somewhere near yet didn't really mind. You look around the care black and white themed room looking for anything to unravel your memory of how you got there.

You move the heavy quilts and pillows off as you sit up and rest your elbows on your knees. You were in the same clothes as before you fell asleep and smelt them. You grimace wanting to change into fresher clothes. You stand up and move to the door, opening it and leaving the room, walking into what seems to be a large monochrome lounge room. 

"You're awake I see." A monotone voice calls out from the area of the black couch near the white one. A lean person stands with his white hair spiked and pale blue eyes iced. "Come on, I'll get you some food and water. I've been told to look after you until Angelo finishes his shower." Jesse stands and walks into the kitchen area, passing you along his way and whispering, "Be careful around him (y/n). He's very dangerous." He enters the kitchen and goes straight to the fridge where he gathers ingredients. "Take a seat." He gestures to the seats behind the counter where he had seated just that night. 

You go and sit on one if the seats and lean against the counter, watching Jesse move with ease around the kitchen. It was almost like he was dancing as he chops up the ingredients for the fruit salad which he puts in a bowl. He slides the bowl of freshly cut salad along the counter top, stopping it perfectly in front of you and moving to the drawer filled of utensils he throws a fork, which you manage to catch.

You look down at the salad, seeing all the bright greens, reds and blue from the blue berries. You stab a strawberry with the fork and go to eat it. The sweetness and softness exploding bright taste and colours in your mouth. You moan in delight and grow limp as you chew on the strawberry. It had been ages since you had last tasted something so sweet. 

A chuckle is heard behind you as arms are wrapped around your waist. Damp hair sticks to your cheek as the person rests their chin on your shoulder. "How are you feeling kitten?" He speaks as you stab another strawberry and bring it to your mouth.

But before you could enclose your mouth around the plump red strawberry, Angelo quickly moves and takes it into his mouth, pulling the strawberry off with a small pop. He smiles as he eats it before quickly kissing your cheek. "Thank you kitten for that." He tightens his arms and pulls you against him even more, taking a deep breath of air, inhaling your scent. He sighs. "I finally have you in my arms." 

You sit there ridged. He just took your strawberry. The strawberry that you wanted to eat. "That was my stawberry." You exclaim and turn around in his arms, poking his chest with the fork. You go wide eyed and a pink blush forms on your cheeks. "P-put some clothes on!" You splutter, quickly covering your eyes and turning back around as to not look at him anymore. 

He just chuckles and kisses the top of your head before letting go, "Okay as you wish my kitten. But being away from you for so long is terrible for me." You turn around and watch as he walks away, the white towel clinging to his waist for dear life as he uses the smaller one around his neck to dry his damp hair. He looks over his shoulder and pokes his tongue out before winking. He let's go of the towel around his neck and moves his hands to the one around his waist. He smirks and his purple eyes glint with mischief. He slowly pulls it down an inch, all the while staring right at you.

Your blush grows deeper and you shut your eyes tightly together. "Just put some clothes on." You wave a hand at him hoping he would get the idea. 

"You love me anyways." He laughed. It wasn't his usual chuckle it was a laugh of true happiness and musically filled. 

You shake your head. "Not in a million years " You jokingly say, not realising that you just angered him.

"What did you say." He turns around and stalks over to you. All joy and playfulness leaving his expression. He looked deadly. Exactly how you first met him. You could barely tell what was his real thoughts and feelings. He seemed cold and poised, ready to stroke like a cobra. He reaches a hand out and grips your skin tightly, jerking your head to look up at him. "What. Did. You. Say." He hisses. His eyes narrowed and duller. 

"Shoot." I hear Jesse whisper, as I hear his footsteps move about the kitchen before appearing by his side. "Angelo, (y/n) needs to change her clothes." Jesse says, trying to quell the anger tainting the air.

Angelo snaps his head towards Jesse, his neck cracking as he does so. "Stay out of it Jesse." He growls, not letting go of your chin. You start shaking realising your mistake of words. "Now what did you say (y/n)?" He hadn't used your real name in ages. He meant business.

You swallow the lump which had formed from fear, "I said nothing." You whisper, hoping it would work.

He let's go and nods sharply. "That's what I thought." He turns and walks away, still seething with anger he slams his bedroom door behind him.

"What did I say (y/n)? You need to be careful around him." Jesse says gently taking your chin and moving your head to each side to see if any marks were left. "You're damn bloody lucky that I was here this time." He says releasing your chin and moving back into he kitchen, opening the fridge and gets out some frozen peas. He wraps the frozen peas up in a tea towel and passes it over to you. "He left marks, place this on it and it should take away the redness." 

You do as Jesse says, shivering at the coldness seeping through the towel. You sigh and pick the fork up again and eating the fruit salad. Trying to ignore the worry in your heart. From one kidnapper to another. If it took sucking up to Angelo to become free than you'll do it. For that's what you were guessing would take. All you had to do was get him to take you outside and than you could run, go back to your family and see (BFF/n) again. Than maybe just maybe life could return to normal, besides all the things you wouldn't be able to change.

"I'll be taking my leave. Remember just don't anger him." Jesse leaves the kitchen and heads to the front door, half way through opening it he says, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask any of us working here. We won't hurt you. I promise it." Than he leaves, the door clicking behind him.

You just sit in silence, eating the sweet fruit salad like it would be your last meal on earth. Who knows, it might even be. "Kitten?" Angelo's voice rings around the silent room, breaking the once peaceful  silence. "I'm sorry for getting angry like I did." He apologizes. You hear his footsteps softly falls as he moves behind you. "I really didn't mean to get so upset at you. I just didn't think." He wraps his arms around you once again and rests his chin on the top of your head.

"Can I go home?" You softly whisper, home sickness getting to you as you eat the food more slowly. 'Damn did Jesse make a large bowl of fruit salad.'

You feel him shake his head. "I'm sorry kitten. But I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore. And I think I should prove it to you if you have to keep asking." He states, his voice taking on a deeper huskier tone.

He honestly frightened you with all his mood swings. One minute he could be happy and like a puppy, the next he could be as angry as a lion. "Please." You beg, getting out of his arms and off the chair to face him. 

His eyes harden, and he just stares quietly down at you. "No and this is my final response." He smirks and pulls your body towards him by your waist. "Now for me to prove it." He leans down so his breath hits the side of you neck and he attached his lips to it, sucking and biting a bit to make sure a mark is left.

He kisses the bruise softly before connecting his lips to yours. Your fists that had been hitting his now clothed chest stopped and laid flat against him as the taste of strawberries encased your senses. He draws back and licks his lips, smiling the whole time. "There now you can't leave me even if you wanted to. I've marked you so now your mine." He growls, his breath hitting you with each word.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" You state in a loud voice, close to yelling and hitting his chest between in each spoken word that left your lips. "I. Said."

"I know what you said kitten." He chuckles, cutting you off and finding your struggling and attempts to defend yourself amusing. "But I'm not gonna do what you say. You wanna know why?" He asks in a teasing tone.

You growl up at him, narrowing your (e/c) eyes. You bring your knee up preparing to knee him but he dodges giving you a chance to stamp your foot on top of his. You hear the crack as the bottom of your heel collides with the top of his shoe where his toe is. He automatically releases you, dropping you onto the floor and bringing his foot up to grip it. He hops about, seeming to be in pain.

You could laugh at his idiotic actions if there wasn't such a clear escape route now available. All you wanted was to go home to see your family. That was all. And that simple wish wasn't being granted. You make a go for the door. Finally seeing an escape route after so long. Nothing else mattered but escaping. Nothing else even crossed you mind.

"Kitten!" Angelo shouts, reaching out to grab you. To stop you from leaving his sight, "No please. Don't go." He sounded desperate. You turn around slowly with your hand on the door knob. "Please. Don't leave me. I'll take you to them tomorrow. But please. Just don't leave me." He begged as if trying to convince you to stay.

"Do you promise?" You state, glaring across the room at him.

He nods his head and open his arms out, "I promise, now come here kitten." He says gently, his purple eyes lighting up once again in joy. You sigh, glancing at the door again before looking over at him, "I would never break a promise to you my kitten." You felt like you couldn't believe him still but looking at his eyes filled with earnest you let go of the door knob and walk over to him but keeping at a distance. He hums and closes the distance between the two of you, wrapping his arms around you. 

"You're very clingy and quick to anger aren't you?" You ask in a stating manner.

He just nods his head and tightens his arms. "Well seeing how you slept most the day away why don't we sit down and watch a movie?"

You shake your head, "I don't wanna." Your voice turned whiny, "I've been sitting and sleeping for days. I wanna do something fun." He sighs before smiling as an idea forms. "No no no. Nothing like that. Get your perverted brain away from me." You loudly exclaim, wiggling around in his arms. He was like a snake with how he wrapped his arms around you, tightening with each struggle. It was as if he was truly scared to let you go.

"How about some bar games?" He asks, watching for your reaction. "Like pool, air hockey, darts, foosball, jenga or uno." He suggests. 

Your (e/c) eyes brighten just thinking of all the games to play, "Is there a prize for the winner?" You ask, feeling a little competitive spirit surfacing.

"Who ever wins can order the loser to do one this only for them." He states. "Though they can save the order for another day or time."

"Yes please." You jump out of his arms and do a little dance at finally being able to do something.

"Go get changed quickly. I've left some clothes on my bed for you." You enter the room he just left and find a long white tank top, a way oversized grey hoodie and black shorts. You change into the clothes being careful not to tear any of the slowly healing cuts.

The tank top was just a tad loose on your figure and the oversized jumper his you inside it. the bottom of the jumper reaching just above your knees while the sleeves reached way past your hands. It was like trying to bury you under all the fabric. The shorts went to midway of your thighs, hidden under the jumper as well. You look around for shoes but can't find any.

"Hey Angelo?" You ask, leaving his room and finding him eating your fruit salad. "Do you have any shoes for me to wear?"

His cheeks earn a pale pink blush as he looks at you. "Woah. Never knew this is what you'd look like in my clothes." He stares utterly absorbed in your outlook. "And no as you won't be needing them. Also, the only clothes you'll be wearing are mine." He states matter of factly.

"Sure." You agree, not wanting his angry outburst to happen again. "Let's go."

He smiles and takes your hand leading you out of his floor and into the elevator pressing the 2ND floor button. The elevator goes down and down and down before finally stopping and opening it's doors with a squeak. He leads you through what appears to be a bar where a man in a bartender's outfit works behind the bar serving drinks to the men and women looming to pass the time or to relax. You look around at all the types of people, never seeing this many before in a bar, not that you've been to one anyway so how should you know. 

"Over here." Angelo leads you to a lone corner which has a couple of couches, beanbags, games and even a side table. He sits down on the couch and let's go of your hand allowing you to fall into the softness of the beanbag. "So what game would you like to play first?" He asks, looking down at you with his purple eyes seeming to glow in the dull light of the bar.

"Um you can chose." You say, not sure what one you wanted. 

"How about a friendly game of uno before we go onto the actual games?" He asks. You nod your head, knowing how to play it since you we're little from the amount of times with your family. You nod your head as he flags down one of the waiters. "A deck of uno cards as well as a gin and tonic and a..." He glances over at you.

"A sunset margarita." You say, unsure of any other drink that wold be good.

The waiter nods and writes down the orders, "Coming right up Master Angelo and Miss." The waiter leaves to go tell our orders to the barman and comes back with the deck of uno cards. "Your drinks won't be long." He leaves for the second to last time. A comfortable silence falls over the two of you as Angelo opens the packet and pulls out the deck. 

He deals out seven cards to both of us and puts down the rest of the deck, flipping over a card showing a green two. 

"You go first." He gestures.

You nod and look down at your cards. Seeing a yellow one, seven and nine,  red seven, four and five, and a blue one. You pick up a  blue three, not seeing any use for it. Angelo had his shot and picks up. You go again, picking up a blue eight. 'Damn all these blues.' You think as you watch Angelo pick up again.

Picking up again you get a blue two which you put down straight away, poking your tongue out at Angelo. No words are transferred between the two of you as Angelo puts down a blue skip and a blue four, ultimately skipping you for another turn. You smile, not really caring about being skipped at the opportunity of putting down a red four. Angelo quickly puts down a red skip and a red nine. This time being the one to poke his tongue out.

This went on for a while, silence covering the two of you as hands picked up cards and put them down. You put down a green five on to of a blue five, giving Angelo the chance to place a green one done, "UNO." He calls out, a smug expression on his face. You look down at your cards seeing that you had three, a green skip and a green plus two while having a yellow two.

You poke your tongue out at Angelo, "not for long my lover boy." You taunt, placing the green skip and the plus two down. "UNO! Beat that Angelo!" You were getting really into the game while he sat back, smiling and chuckling as if he had it all figured out.

"Think again my adorable kitten~" He coos placing a green plus two down on top of the other ultimately making you pick up four.

"Wha-what?!" You were truly shocked, you had thought you had beaten him. "Bu-but. I was winning." You slump in your chair, throwing the last remaining card down on the table. "Hmph." You pout and just cross your arms, staring down at the ground.

"Awww, my poor kitten." He coos, changing seats to plop down next to you. He throws an arm around your shoulder and draws you close, nuzzling his nose into you (h/c) hair. He smiles softly down at you and rubs his nose against yours. He puts his lips just above your ear as he whispers in a husky tine, "I'll chose what I want you to do tonight when we reach my floor." He pulls away just as the waiter arrives with the drinks.

The waiter chuckles at seeing your red face and Angelo's smirk. "Sorry for the time taken, I didn't want to intrude on your game. I guess you won Angelo sir?" The waiter politely says with wink at the end as Angelo just nods and smiles, his purple eyes becoming an even more warmer purple.

He picks up his gin and tonic while relaxing against the bean bag with you up against him. He sighs and pulls you closer as you take smalls sips of the sunset margarita, not wanting to drink that much around him. He removes his arm around your shoulder to run a hand through his black hair as he closes his eyes. He seemed truly relaxed in this sort of peaceful environment.

"Hey Angelo?" You question looking up at him.

"Mmmm?" He mumbles out a response. He cracks an eye open and looks down at you with a gentle look.

"Why can't I go see them?" You ask softly making sure to keep your voice soft and quiet. It was like if you spoke any louder than something would happen. Someone would overhear. Someone will know. It was like a secret you were asking about. Only wanting to keep it between the two of you.

He places the drink down and does the sane with yours, taking it right out of your hands. "(Y/n). I will answer that question tomorrow, plus I am taking you to them than as well." He pauses to inhale than exhale as if calming himself from some unseen pent up rage or anger. "So can you please stop asking kitten."

"But..." You open your mouth to counter but he cuts in.

"No more. No more questions kitten." He sighs, "Please." He sharply turns his head and looks down at you with sharp purple eyes that seem to stare straight into your soul. As if everything you are and were is being laid bare for him to see. For him to study like some ancient artifact.

He closes his eyes again. He seemed truly tired, almost as if he was sick of the day. "Are you sick of me?" You ask timidly, not wanting to set him off.

He scoffs, "I could never get sick of you kitten. You are what keeps my heart beating and my will to do anything alive. If I didn't have you I am sure I would go crazy." He let's out, a smile tugging at his lips and his shoulders relax as if all pressure had been taken away for him and a long kept secret told. "I'll even prove it to you soon." He whispers again. Repeating his words. Not moving an inch unless you move and he's gotta pull you back against him, flush against his side or sometimes almost on top of him when he tugs to hard.

 

-Faithfull


	21. Chapter 20: Lemon

|~~~~~|  
|~A/N~|  
|~~~~~|

This is best for people over the age of eighteen, if you are uncomfortable with reading about sexual acts please skip this chapter to the next one where it's the same chapter but without the sexual acts ^^ And no you won't be missing anything out but the lemon scene in which will be replaced by something else.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Angelo quickly moved onto a game of pool where he spent time teaching you how to play and the aim of the game. The two of you were getting along surprisingly well. The time passed quickly and soon enough it was just the two of you. "Wait. So if I get it in do I get a prize?"

You put the cup on the other side of the table upfront of Angelo who was laying his head on his arms. "Yes but you only have one shot." He says. Lifting his head before letting it fall back down.

You smirk and poke your tongue out as you took aim with silver foil ball you made. This was one of the newer games using Angelo's empty glass to throw a foil ball in it, watching it out to hit the person behind it. "Watch and learn." It was surprisingly fun hanging out with him. It truly did surprise you but those sorts of thoughts were pushed from the corners of your mind with each game you played. Damn did you like his company when he wasn't being all dominating and ordering things.

You throw the ball softly, watching as it skims the top of the glass and hits Angelo on the head, making him grunt from the surprise attack. He jerks his head up and stares at you, purple eyes drilling into (e/c) eyes playfully. "So you wanna play like that?" He smiles and stands up walking over to you and picking you up. Swinging you onto his shoulder he hits your arse softly, chuckling as you gasp in shock and hit his back; wanting to be put down. "Come on than. Let's play~" he sang seductively.

"Put me down this instant!" You demand, continuously pounding on his back as he tightens his grip, obviously not wanting to drop you. "Angelo! Put me down." You demand in a whiny tone. Not liking where this was heading.

"Thank you for coming sir." The bartender says, "Sleep well." He smiles softly with a chuckle in his voice at how you were acting.

Angelo nods his head. Acknowledging what was said before leaving the bar and entering the elevator. "Up we go." He whispers as he presses the bottom. The elevator starts, stopping at a couple of floors for other people and dropping them off. All seem to either smile or give you dirty looks. Mainly many of the women who stepped into the elevator gave you the dirty looks at being so close to Angelo. The looks got to you making you shift around nervously on his shoulder, making the both of you uncomfortable. "What's wrong kitten?" He whispers, once again adjusting you and his grip.

"The women." You state in a hushed tone, unable to say it out loud. "They give me such dirty looks." Angelo's grip tightened painfully before relaxing as he inhaled and exhaled, seeming to want to calm himself down.

He wanted to say to you not to worry. Not to care as they wouldn't matter once he got you completely. That nobody's glances or whispers mattered but his. That nobody will lay eyes on you but him. But he couldn't. He didn't want to scare you off. Not after all that time you had spent with him, bonding over a couple of drinks and games.

"Kitten." He started, as if thinking over this words carefully. "The looks those women don't mean a thing. Just look only at me and ignore the world. For I am all you need."

This hit a sore point for you. "No your not. You aren't what I only need. I need my family, friends. And what about all those people I help. They need me more than you do." I state strongly. "And I will return to my family's side."

He drops you off his shoulder and on to your feet. "(Y/n)." His voice stern. Once again using your name. It seemed he only used it when he was being serious or wanting you to make note. "You will not be leaving my side no matter what." The two males in the elevator with the two of you at that exact lament in time loudly gulped and quickly wanted out. Angelo glared over at them as they quickly try to escape the silver box of what could possibly be their death.

"We-we're leaving." The younger of the two stutters, not wanting to make Angelo angry. The younger one had a light brown with blond streaks in his hair and had large green eyes making him look cute. He seemed to be younger than you.

"Awww, don't worry about it." You coo, moving over to him to pat his head even though he was only a couple of centimeters shorter than your self.

He raises an eyebrow and glares at you on a slight upwards angle. "I'm seventeen, no need to treat me like I'm way younger than you."

This time it was your turn to be surprised and you stumble back a few steps onto Angelo's chest who quickly wraps his arms around you. You look up at him with large pools of (e/c) and see his dark glare over that the younger one. The elevator stood at the next floor and the two men stumble out in a panicky form. "You should of said goodbye to the kitten." He whispers darkly, his voice and tone sending shivers up your spine. He was held a dark intent and you had an inkling on what it may be.

"Why?" You demand.

His chuckle even seemed darker as he glared at the closed elevator doors as the elevator moves to it's last destination. "Because you won't see them any more."

"You can't kill them!" You shout out in surprise, moving as far as the silver box would allow you to. "What? Just because they were in the elevator with us?!"

"No."He states. "Because one of them touched you." He reached over and dragged you to him. Wrapping his arms dangerously tight around your waist.

"Not one of those two did though!" You knew you were fighting against a lost cause. You knew exactly what he could do to you. You'd already seen his ruthless killing and anger so it wouldn't surprise you that he would kill those two. "So what if I patted the younger ones head?!" You were annoyed at his reasoning.

"So what?!" He roared, his grip tightening. "You fucking belong to me. They have no damn right to feel your touch." His voice was seething with venom as his grip left bruises.

You yelp in pain and twist in his arms. Turning around to face him, to see his expression. This face seemed to be carved from stone from how he grit his teeth and interlocked his jaw. His purple eyes were sharp and that was when you truly saw what the others feared. He was a man with a lot of power, a lot of men working under him and he wasn't afraid to kill. He was dangerous yet alluring. His eyes drew you in yet the deeds you'd witnessed and heard also drew you away. You also saw that if those two men had been in here longer than they were Angelo would of had no problem splashing the elevator and colouring it with their blood.

He locks eye with you, his feature softening just a fraction seeing your eyes upon him. He picked you up by your waist and slammed you against the wall behind him, not minding he dull thud that rose when your shoulder blades made contact with the metal. You were about to open your mouth to argue when soft lips pressed firmly against your own. A growl rose from his chest at the sound of your whimpers of protest and your hands pushing his shoulders back.

It was too sudden. Too sudden for you after his mood swing. Plus there was a high chance of getting caught and you knew that the next person to interrupt wouldn't see tomorrow morning. He breaks the kiss off and his eyes narrow as a smug smirk tugs at his lips. "You cannot defy me kitten." Using his right hand, he tips your head to the side gently using his finger tips before latching his mouth there. His teeth scrape at the skin and his tongue massages where his teeth leave dents.

His saliva cold as he sucks, leaving a bright mark as he detaches. The sensation brought shivers down your spine and to your toes as his hot breath caresses the mark. He gazes lovingly down at you and the mark using his left hand, he brings his fingers up and lightly touches the mark, softly like an angel's touch he rubs. The act seemed to of calmed him down while all the while making you quiver under his touch and hold.

All words of protest are lost to you as he leans down and kisses the mark, his lips, like a fairy's wings, only touch for a few short seconds before he pulls away, his purple eyes showing such love and adoration as he just looks at you.

He opens his lips just the smallest of a centimeter to say something but he is cut off as the elevator dings and the doors squeal open, bringing another person to see what's happening inside. A quick huff of air leaves his lips as his hands leave you, drawing back to face the people. Your heart beat, fast from the actions that too place seemed to be in no hurry to slow down again as you stare at Angelo unthinkingly. No thoughts entered your head. It was like he had the power to just take any thought and make it disappear.

Your (e/c) eyes switch people to the one by the open door. Looking at the numbers you were only five floors from his floor. Five floors from where nobody could get to you once you enter. Five floors until you were completely at his mercy.

"Oh." A giggling voice spoke, eyes darting between you and Angelo numerous times. Her eyes widen at seeing the mark on your neck before she narrows them at you. You look her up and down. She seemed to be fairly curved; big breasted, curved waist, slim arms and legs, hair that looked like it came from an add as the colour of hazel to make her large doe like innocent eyes. She seemed to be what most guys would go for, either to just have sex or for a trophy. "Angelo~" Her voice was coated in honey as she purred, eyes trailing along his body.

Angelo seemed tense, like he was nervous. "Yes Miss Celia?" The aura this girl threw off seemed toxic and threatening at the same time. You gravitated to the calmer aura, meaning you moved closer to Angelo who seemed to relax the slightest as he feels your hands clasping his arm and hiding slightly behind him.

"Oh hun..." The lady, who Angelo called Celia sighs. "He's not going to love you nor protect you." She held herself with pose as she stepped into the elevator, filling the enclosed with a raspberry, cantaloupe, watermelon, Jasmine, violet, grapefruit and kumquat scent.

You couldn't take one breath of air with out inhaling what ever perfume she had decided to bath in. 'Damn can't any of these people not be dosed in perfume or crazy?' You think, trying not to pass out from the smell.

"What do you want Celia?" Angelo asks through his teeth. It seemed that the scent was also affecting him.

"I only want to see my fiance." She coos, running a finger up his chest, "I wasn't expecting him to be shagging another woman though. But I know you have problems to sort out when I'm not around." Her voice seemed dipped in honey and she turns her doe like eyes onto you. "So hun... I want to thank you for helping my man out but your no longer needed. I'll send you something as a thank you gift." She presses another button as the elevator goes up.

Angelo's phone rings in his pocket. Pulling it out he groans at whoever's name appears on screen. "Hello father." Angelo's voice was deep and tired as he eyed the hazel haired lady.

"Now hun." She gripped your arm and piled you to her, wrapping her arms around you in a hug and pushing your face into her breasts. "What's your name?"

You drew back for air and managed to get out of her arms. Breathless you answer her, unable to gain air from the surprise, "(y/n) (l/n), and you?"

She giggles and looks over at Angelo as he turned his back, most likely gathering that she was no threat and needed privacy. "Celia Gledhill. Daughter of The Gledhill Family a couple of towns over." She produced an air of self importance as she spoke, and no wonder. "I am to be wed to Angelo and our two Mafias will be joined as one under his name, due to the fact that I am the only offspring from my parents."

'Yep don't need the whole story though.' You think, not particularly caring. You look over at Angelo's reflection and see his face contorted in confusion and anger. His voice was low and muffed by his hand in don't if it. What ever the topic was and the person on the other end didn't seem to agree with him at all.

"Angelo honey, please, put the phone down." She coos.

Angelo glances over his shoulder at her, narrowing his eyes before looking at the silver in front of him again. "Yes will do," He sighs seeming to give up with whatever topic it was.

"So Miss Celia..." You draw out, wanting to test out her name, "How long have you known Angelo for?"

She smiles and with a flick of her hand, "I've known him since he and I were little. Did you know that I once lost my ball in the forest and went after it that was when we first met."

You narrow your eyes in confusion while scrunching your brow. You had met a small boy like that before. "Miss Celia, I highly doubt that can work on little kitten here." Angelo speaks up, coming to stand by your side.

'Damn this elevator was taking forever.' You think, staring up at the roof, not wanting to be there in case an argument broke out.

"What do you mean?" Celia hissed slightly, you could almost hear her words slanting like using italic when typing. "It is the truth."

"Actually I told you that story about a young kitten I helped. Though it seems she cannot remember." He looks at you and smiles sadly, his eyes seem to be itching for something to happen to you. "(Y/n) here is actually that little kitten I helped."

You stare at him wide eyed, unable to comprehend the information. "So when I was little and lost in the forest, the boy that helped me was actually you?" You question, not wanting it to be true, not wanting to of been wanting to thank someone of his status in a gang.

Celia just rolls her eyes, "She can't even remember and who cares, your to be married to me." She stamps her foot a little, letting you know that she had always gotten her way. "So you shouldn't be giving her nicknames like kitten. It should be me!" She whined.

Angelo flashes her his smile just as the elevator stops, "Sorry Miss Celia, but here's my stop. I think yours is two floors above." He leaves pulling me along with him.

"Angelo!!" Celia shouts, her voice laced with jealously, as the door closes and the elevator goes up.

Angelo seems to walk faster down the small hall and unlocks his door with a quick swipe of a card. He closes it after me and falls face first into the black couch. He mumbles something before rolling over onto his back. You stand awkwardly at the door not sure how to act after that, though tour lungs are thankful for the perfume free air and seem to take a lot of air in each breath. "Over here kitten~" Angelo calls from his couch. You look at him and go to stand next to him. Each step seemed to echo and your heart beat seemed loud.

He just patted his hips and crotch, seeming to want you to sit down. "No, Angelo I can't." You take a step towards the white couch across from him when a hand snags your arm and pulls you back, pulling with enough force for you to fall onto Angelo. He uses his hands and sort you out so you are laying across him comfortably with your head on his chest just under his chin.

He sighs and runs a hand trough you (h/c) hair. "God what a terrible day so far." He mutters, his heart beat slow and gentle under your ear.

"Hmm?" You hum, placing your arms underneath your neck and looking up at him.

"Well for starters, I've been cock blocked about five different times. Trouble has shown up but..." he let his voice drift off and he relaxed, leaving his hands on you, on at the back of your head and the other in the middle of your back. "I had a fun time with you, and I've kissed you." He ponders. "So it was also good."

"Okay." You weren't even listening to his words, you were just listening to his voice, the tone and the rhythm behind him. His heart seemed to speed up just a tad as he moved you from your spot so you were looking down at him exactly eye to eye.

"Kitten." He sighs, looking completely into your eyes as if he couldn't bring himself to tear away, "I can't hold my feelings back any longer."

He rolls the two of your over so you were now looking up at him. "Uh umm." You stutter, looking up at him with wide (e/c) eyes. "Y-you can-can't." You wanted to hold your ground. You wanted to defend yourself. But his purple eyes seemed to be heating your body the longer he stared. His eyes were like molten purple lava, they burned with passion and lust. Your body heated up as he enclosed the distance between both your lips.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, closing his eyes and leaning further. His warm breath warmed your lips. "My kitten. You'll never leave my side now." His voice seemed to grow stronger in tone as he makes his mind up.

His lips mold onto your own. The softness surprising yet it was gentle. A growl rumbles from within his chest and he moves a hand to trace your cheek. A low moan leaves your lips and gets swallowed by his. He opens his eyes into slits and looks at your searching for your reaction. Only finding yourself staring into slits he presses his lips against your own harder and more forcibly, almost as if he was wanting a reaction from you.

You grasp in shock at the pressure and allow him entrance without thinking. His tongue slips into your mouth and touches every spot as if marking it. His tongue wraps around yours as a low moan rumbles from you. Saliva is mixed as he starts playing with your tongue and running the tip of his tongue along your teeth. Every touch seemed to electrocute you, but you knew it was too soon. You had only met him not long ago. It wasn't for as long as you'd of liked it. You did rather of known him for a longer period of time before anything between the two of you happened.

You close your eyes and allow him to have his way. All your thoughts drifting away as he got more forceful. His kiss was still of love but passion and lust twisted it. Making him press hard against you. Wanting to get as close to you as he possibly can. He closes his eyes after feeling you relax underneath him and watching you close your eyes, accepting him to do as he pleased.

He brings a hand up to your cheek and strokes it as he kisses. The need for air is seemly forgotten in his peaceful yet rough kiss. It was a kiss like everything for him had fallen into place and was perfect. He was taking his sweet time to draw back and when he did you greedily gulp down air, breathing heavily. He breaths heavy but not as much as you. He smirks down at you and strokes your cheek letting you regain your breath.

"Kitten. I truly love you." He kisses your cheek gently as a red blush dusts your cheeks and you advert your eyes from his, trying to look anywhere than at him. "I'm never going to let you go." He leans down and kisses you gently on the lips once again before dragging his lips down to the underside of your neck, tipping your head back slightly so the angle was better.

His lips trail along the underside of your jaw gently nipping here and there softly, not hard enough to leave a mark. "An-Angelo." You stutter as a moan slips past your lips from the pleasure his kisses give you. He moves his hands downward and unbuttons his shirt that you wore, leaving you bare, only your bra hiding your breasts from his purple graze.

His breath was warm against your flushed skin. He trails a hand behind your back, coming into contact with the clip of the (f/c) bra. You arch involuntarily and gasp as you feel his cool fingers touch your warm skin.

"Wa-wait." You stutter, wanting to ask him questions. "Why?"

He pauses and look down at you with a heat gaze filled with lust and determination. "Because you are mine. Do I need to make it any clearer? I will kill those two males you met in the elevator if you don't understand yet." He mutters darkly, most likely not enjoying the fact that you were trying to stall what he wanted to do.

"But why me?" Your voice grew in strength as you became more confident with your questions.

He growls as a frown tugs at his soft lips. Snapping the clip he rips the bra from your body with such harshness is surprises and slightly scares you. It must of shone in your (e/c) eyes for he softens his look. "I'm sorry, but you need to understand that your too pure for this world and the world outside is dangerous. I need to keep you by my side where I can love and protect you forever." Angelo confesses looking like a puppy that got kicked but also got given the world. "I'm never letting you go."

He leans down and kisses you firmly once again, trying to communicate everything he's feeling through the one kiss. It was as if he was putting his whole life and soul into the one kiss.

"Kitten. You are my everything." He whispers after breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against yours. "I can't say this enough kitten but I love you."

He let's his hands trail as he speaks. His fingers cold against your skin, making you shiver under his touch. His hands reach your breast and he lightly trace the curves. His cold finger making your nipples perk as he pinches them lightly between his fore fingers and thumbs.

You couldn't say anything but a soft moan from his touch. It was like his voice and touch just emptied your mind. If you wanted to of fought back you knew you couldn't of due to this simple fact.

But did you really want to fight back? There was no thought of fighting back. And there was no denying that you were attracted to this man hovering above you, giving you his full attention and pleasuring you. You moan and arch your back as he gently scrapes his teeth over your perked nipple. His fingers glide smoothly over your soft, smooth (s/t) skin as he pulls away from your breast with a slight pop sound.

"Kitten you are truly beautiful. I will protect you from the ugliness of the world outside." Angelo mutters, his breath brushing against your skin making goosebumps appear. His fingers trail down to your short jeans you wore and hooked into them. He softly pulls them down off your legs and drips them on the floor beside the couch. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable kitten. You deserve to have the bed. Not this couch. You are far too good for the couch." He mutters, standing up and scooping you into his arms like you weighed nothing. He walks towards his room in which you got changed in as he leans down and kisses you again, apparently not needing to see where he was going.

He carries you easily into his room and shuts the door behind him with his foot before gently laying you down on his bed where he hovers over you again. It was dark in his room beside the moonlight streaming in through his open curtains encasing the room in a silver light making it seem all the more dream like.

He smiles gently down at you before the gentleness in his eyes gets swallowed up by lust. Maybe that exactly what will happen to you. You'll be eaten by him because of his lust for you grows to strong. Maybe he'll trap you in his room not letting you out because he can't bare the thought of you leaving him for more than a minute.

He hooks his fingers into your underwear as you wiggle about a bit, growing bashful at having a man undress you completely. You always followed what your mother said about not letting any male see under your clothes. Sometimes (BFF/n) would tease you at being the only 18 year old she knew who hadn't had sex yet. But you had been brought up by your parents that sex was a special thing which is only meant for two people who love each other dearly and are sure enough that they show each other their bodies and flaws. Sure you've kissed a few males but none of those kisses could match to Angelo's. Angelo's held so much passion, love and gentleness which those other ones didn't. His truly made you believe that you were the only girl he'd ever look at.

"Kitten it'd be okay." Angelo mutters in an act to reassure you. "I'm never going to leave you and I'll be gentle about it." He strokes your hair after pulling your underwear completely off. "I don't want to hurt you and I never will but this will hurt. I'll try to make it as painless as possible but it'd hurt." He informs softly as his other hand grips your hip.

"O-okay Angelo." You stutter, completely falling under the spell. His purple eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight and the light hit his face at such and angle it looked like he truly was an angel made out of marble. His beauty took your breath away. "I-I trust you."

At those three words he leans down and connects his lips to yours again. He seemed to have infinite patience when handling you, even when he was clearly holding himself back like he was now. You could tell because when you looped your arms around his neck during the kiss his shoulders were tense and he seemed to be shaking under your fingers. His hand that was stroking your hand came down and rubbed circles on the inside of your left thigh. The circles got higher and higher until you were sure his thumb could be on your clitoris.

"Kitten, will you be mine?" He asks, wanting to hear it from your mouth that you were his.

You looked up at Angelo in shock. His purple eyes seem to hold hope and and wishing that you just couldn't say no to. But you knew of the dangers. What he'd done. What he can do. Where he belonged in a gang. He was going to be the head after his father and he was wanting you too be by his side. He wasn't wanting. He was forcing as well. Threatening to kill those who even dared to look at you in the wrong way. He wasn't even letting you see your family and he was still asking that question.

"Kitten?" He asks, a slight growl of an undertone resonates in your ears. "Your answer." His eyes narrow as if daring you to say no.

You sigh and break eye contact, looking at the ceiling above him. "Yes Angelo. I'll be yours." As soon as the words left your lips you knew you'd regret it. His eyes shone with a new-found sadistic light as he looks down upon your now trembling form.

"You're mine now." He whispers, "And your not going to forget it ever." He once again kisses you but much more harsher and rougher as if he let go of his control for a moment. While Angelo was distracting you with the fierce kiss, he pushed two fingers covered in your wetness into you.

"A-ah!" You moan into Angelo's mouth at the sudden change of feeling in your vagina, your arms lift and wrap around his neck, your fingers digging into his back.

Angelo wiggles his fingers about as if trying to stretch your walls. It felt weird to you and slightly uncomfortable so you wiggled your hips trying to get comfortable. "It's going to feel better soon kitten." Angelo comforts, wishing for you to be comfortable. He curls his fingers in you making your hips jolt as they rub against your walls. A shaky groan of pain and pleasure leaves your lips breathlessly as you look to the ceiling and close your eyes. He moves them again and rubs them against the walls, as if he truly cared if you were in pleasure.

He curls them again and this time a soft moan leaves your lips, this time in pleasure. He watches as your face contorts with each different feel and touch he lays upon your body. He does the same actions a couple more times before adding his third finger. Again he curls and rubs them against your walls as a a few soft moans leave your lips.

"I think I've prepared you enough." Angelo leans back over you and uses a hand to roll on a condom while placing the head of his penis at your vagina entrance. He slowly pushes the head into you, stretching your walls out further than his fingers. You groan in discomfort and cry out when it feels like its stretching too much cause it hurts. "Shhhh kitten. Shhhh. It okay kitten. It's okay." He coos as a groan.

He leans down and kisses you as he keeps pushing slowly in. His head hits the hymen of your vagina. And he pulls out a little before moving back and forth slowly, wanting to stretch you enough so he could break the hymen without hurting you before hand.

"This may hurt kitten and may feel uncomfortable as well but bare with me." He says after breaking the kiss. You mewl under him as you get use to the weird pleasurable feeling he was giving you at the moment. He closes he eyes just as he pulls back slightly and thrusts quickly into you, wanting you to be in less pain. He breaks through making you cry out in pain as he stops still at feeling himself break through.

He looks at where the two of you have been joined and see no blood which he is glad for. For Angelo had heard and been told that sometimes a virgin will bleed when they first have sex and he was happy you didn't for it would be one less thing to clean up afterwards. "Just tell me when you've gotten use to it." He groans, holding himself above you and keeping still.

"An-Angelo..." you groan out, wanting to catch his attention, "It hurts." You bluntly say, closing your eyes against the pain.

"I know kitten. I know." He mutters with a strained voice, he was trying to keep himself in check for your sake. For so many nights he had dreamed of claiming you. For so many he wished it was real. He spent many days wishing he could be near you, touch you, kiss you and much, much more darker twisted things. And here you were, underneath him, touching him, letting him in, giving him your everything. It was so much more than he had ever imagined. He couldn't describe the feeling. He wanted to ravage you. Wanted to leave such a mark that it would never leave. He wanted so much more than what you were already giving him.

These thoughts all entered his head as he focused on one. He wanted more than what you were giving. He wanted all of you. He wanted you to only say his name. Think of him. Be around him only. He wanted you all to himself. He wanted to do so much to you. Tie you up. Make you beg. Make you tremble beneath his hands just at a slight touch and make you blush furiously at what would happen behind any closed door. In any included space. Just by being alone with him. "Kitten. You make me want more and more from you. Your addicting. I just want you. I want everything that you are. I want to always touch you. I want to be always feeling you." He mutters darkly above you, his purple eyes filled with darker lust and hunger.

Your eyes open wider, forgetting all about the pain in your crotch. "N-no. You can't. You can't do what your about to do." Your hands slip down to his shoulders, getting ready to push him away if he does something you don't like.

"You make me want to eat you. To kill you so you never leave me. To have you like a doll. You make me want to turn you into all sorts of things. You make me want to do things to you." His voice gets darker and darker. "No longer will I hold myself back. No longer will I try to brush if every little glance, touch or word you say to another man."

He was starting to scare you. You blink as if trying to see if his expressions could disappear if you stopped looking. "You can't. Y-you ju-just can't." You stutter for he slowly started to push further in, almost like he was trying to silence you. Your fingers once again dig into his shoulders, gripping them tight enough to leave red hand prints.

"I can." He says entering to the hilt. Filling you up completely. "For you are mine. And you will always be mine." His eyes stare at your own with determination. "You..." He paused as if trying to bring his concentration into focus. "... Make my darkest desires known. Now let me lose myself in you."

He pulled back and pushed back in at the same slow speed. You groan at the usual pleasurable and painful feeling. Scrunching your face up trying to figure the feelings out. You bite your lip trying to stop the groans of pain, as he continues to move. It didn't hurt terribly bad but it was still there with a faint undertone of pleasure. He speeds up a bit, finding a rhythm to move at as he does so. A few groans and moans leave your lips as the feeling intensifies.

Above you Angelo grunts as he loses himself in the feeling of you around him as well as underneath him. His eyes close in concentration and ecstasy as he fastens his pace. The sounds of your wetness squishing as he thrusts fill the room with heavy breathing. A scent lingers in the air. One of sweat and that certain smell of only when sexual acts are taking place. The scent hangs heavy in the are as you arch your back in pleasure, moaning out Angelo's name, just how he wants you.

Angelo roughly presses his lips against yours, not giving you any chance to dodge, not that you wouldn't as you apply the same pressure back. Loosing yourself in the feelings welling deep within your soul. Lust was surfacing the most, clouding your vision as well as your mind. You tighten your grip around his shoulders, drinking in his passion as you moan into his mouth, back arching as he moves back and forth. You couldn't form any words, it was just pleasure overriding all your senses.

He grunts and groans above you, huffing as he works up a sweat with you. Sweat dripped from his face as he seemed to desperately hold on to something. Soon your world turned white with pleasure triple the amount of feeling. It felt like something snapped inside you as you call out his name, arching your back and clinging to him as this happens.

He doesn't stop moving though. Seeming to get stronger and more determined now that he had heard you call out his name. In ecstasy you continue to call out his name like an prayer. Over and over. Each thrust into your overly sensitive vagina made you see fire works again and again. You still haven't came drown from your high until he stopped moving and releases himself into the condom, grunts out your name in a low growl as he looks down at your shaking figure, trembling from the onslaught of pleasure. He let's himself fall over to your side. Slowly pulling his limp penis out of you. He closes his eyes and pants, trying to catch his breath after that.

You lay there with an arm under his shoulders still, panting as well, just trying to wrap your head around what had taken place.

Angelo's breathing slows somewhat and he turns to look at you. "Wh-why do... yo-you look at m-me so much?" You pant out, looking back at him.

"Because I cannot bare to tear my eyes away from something that's so beautiful which is rightfully all mine." He calmly informs, reaching a hand out and stroking your sweaty cheek. "Now let's get you cleaned up before you fall asleep as I'm sure you're tired." Angelo stands up, taking the condom off and tying the end, throwing it out in the trash and picks you up bridal style, carrying you into his connected private bathroom.

He gently sets to down into the large swimming pool bath and runs some water. You lean back and close your eyes, thinking about everything which had taken place that led up to this very moment.

"I'll be back soon to clean you up, I'm just going to clean up our bed and sort out some clothes for you." He leaves the room, leaving you to relax in the cold empty bath. You wonder what he could be doing. It doesn't seem to take him long but you get shaken to wake up. You look up and Angelo and blink. "Up you go." He lifts you up again and sits you on the sink counter, next to a pair of clothes. He was wearing once again a gray button shirt and black slacks. The pile of clothes next to you were of another white shirt and a pair of underwear. "I had to ask the maid if there was any spare pairs in your size, sorry if I didn't get any bras, I didn't want to release that information to anyone." Angelo apologetically says, picking up the underwear.

He slipped the underwear up your legs to your knees. He reached over and grabs two face washes and a handful of tissues. He uses the tissues and cleans your crotch before putting the into the bin. Using a wet face washer he quickly give it a wipe over, throwing it into the bin as well. He drys your crotch with the second dry one, that followed the first wash cloth.

He slides you off the counter and leans you against himself, wanting to take all your weight for you cried out in pain when your legs took some weight of your body. It hurt whenever you tried to stand or walk. You guess it was just a side thing to the action that the two of you had done. He pulls your underwear up and settles it on your hips, he lifts you back onto the counter once he was finished.

"Tired kitten?" He asks, watching as you sit there with a glazed look in your eyes.

"Angelo." You look over at him blushing a bright pink thinking of what had happened. "Did you really mean the words?"

He picks up the white shirt and unbuttons the buttons, "What words? The ones I keep saying?" He asks, finishing unbuttoning the bottoms and gripping one of your arms softly.

"Yea." You nod your head, letting him dress you. "The ones you keep saying. The 'I love you' words."

"Of course I mean those words kitten." Angelo says, pressing a light kiss to your forehead as he slips your arm through the arm hole, before doing the same for the second. "I will always mean those words. Do you know why?"

It seemed like he was testing you as he buttoned the buttons up. "N-no I don't." You say looking down at his slim long fingers doing up the buttons.

"Well kitten." Angelo picks you up again bridal style and walks out the bathroom after finishing dressing you, he places you onto the clean sheets of the now clean bed. "It's because I truly do love you." He covers you with the blanket. "I'm just going to put our clothes into the washing basket okay? I'll be back in a minute."

He leaves the room carrying some items of clothing that had been taken off in the bedroom and most likely going to the lounge room where some where also taken off. He returns, turning off all the lights in his apartment, more like a house, before getting into bed with you. He closes his eyes and wraps an arm around Oi again, pulling you so your back was against him. It doesn't take long for his breathing to slow.

You lay there. Limply looking to the side wall. Unable to sleep as your body copes with the pleasure you had just experienced. And that was how you lost your innocence known as virginity. To a man who loves you so much he is willing to kill for you. Kill because of you. A man who wants more than you know you can offer. A man who isn't afraid to openly claim what is his. A man who will do anything to keep you under his finger tips.

And so you laid on your side. Two mixture of feelings swelling inside. One of disgust and sadness at the the thought that you allowed that man to do those things to you and the fact that you enjoyed it too.

The second feelings were of love and fear. You feared what this man could do. Could do you to you and the people around you. You also loved this man for he was there, he just seemed to always be there whenever you had currently needed someone. He seemed to light something in you. A spark. A light. You knew you cared for him. But your fear was more over powering. For you knew he was hiding something about your parents. And you knew he wasn't afraid to kill if it came to you.

You close your eyes. Trying to forget the feelings. Trying to lose yourself in the silence. But nothing helped. You roll over and face Angelo who sleeps beside you. His right arm draped over your stomach and his left under his head on the pillow. His breathes were even and a smile pulled the corner of his lips upwards. He seemed peaceful. Or even at peace with what happened. He seemed to be relaxed and calm as he slept. Maybe he was having a nice dream but you'd never know. For he would never tell you all the dirty dreams he'd dream with you at the center.

You close your eyes again and try to sleep. Hoping not to be tired when you have to deal with what your parents would say about the fact that you were no longer a virgin. And you had lost it to a man who is to take over a mafia gang after his father retires. You sigh and try to bury yourself under the blankets, trying to ignore the uneasiness.

Angelo pulls you closer to him. His arm tightening and his nose burying itself into your hair. You sigh again and accept the fact that you may never escape from his eyes again. For you were sure if you ever do try to escape he would know. For he always seemed to know where you had been. And so you lose yourself to sleep. Entering a dark world where black is all you can see.

|~~~~~|  
|~A/N~|  
|~~~~~|

And wow a lot happened in this chapter. First Angelo threatens two guys in an elevator. Than Miss Celia, Angelo's fiancee, is introduced to us. He pushes you to say the words 'I'm yours' and he has sex with you. Wow. Now you've said that I bet he isn't going to let you forget. But he has promised to take you to see your family so I guess that's a plus.   
...  
Just regarding this chapter, sorry if what happened isn't what actually happens during the act if you know what happens. I haven't even had my first kiss so I'm actually clueless when it comes to love and these sorts of acts. I am actually pretty dense in real life and I have trouble showing affection to the guys that I like so I tend to be a little cold and distance when it comes to relationships but not with friendships.  
...  
Anyway I've finished my little rant and as usual  
...   
-Faithfull  
>[^ω^]<


	22. Chapter 20: NonLemon

****|~~~~~|  
|~A/N~|  
|~~~~~|

This is the one for all ages, and no you won't be missing anything if you skipped the other version as it would be along the same story line just a cleaner version. This is more light hearted and fun than the other one so enjoy.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Angelo quickly moved onto a game of pool where he spent time teaching you how to play and the aim of the game. The two of you were getting along surprisingly well. The time passed quickly and soon enough it was just the two of you. "Wait. So if I get it in do I get a prize?"

You put the cup on the other side of the table in front of Angelo who was laying his head on his arms. "Yes but you only have one shot." He says. Lifting his head before letting it fall back down.

You smirk and poke your tongue out as you took aim with silver foil ball you made. This was one of the newer games using Angelo's empty glass to throw a foil ball in it, watching it out to hit the person behind it. "Watch and learn." It was surprisingly fun hanging out with him. It truly did surprise you but those sorts of thoughts were pushed from the corners of your mind with each game you played. Damn did you like his company when he wasn't being all dominating and ordering things.

You throw the ball softly, watching as it skims the top of the glass and hits Angelo on the head, making him grunt from the surprise attack. He jerks his head up and stares at you, purple eyes drilling into (e/c) eyes playfully. "So you wanna play like that?" He smiles and stands up walking over to you and picking you up. Swinging you onto his shoulder he hits your arse softly, chuckling as you gasp in shock and hit his back; wanting to be put down. "Come on than. Let's play~" he sang seductively.

"Put me down this instant!" You demand, continuously pounding on his back as he tightens his grip, obviously not wanting to drop you. "Angelo! Put me down." You demand in a whiny tone. Not liking where this was heading.

"Thank you for coming sir." The bartender says, "Sleep well." He smiles softly with a chuckle in his voice at how we were acting.

Angelo nods his head. Acknowledging what was said before leaving the bar and entering the elevator. "Up we go." He whispers as he presses the button. The elevator starts, stopping at a couple of floors for other people and dropping them off. All seem to either smile or give you dirty looks. Mainly many of the women who stepped into the elevator gave you the dirty looks at being so close to Angelo. The looks got to you making you shift around nervously on his shoulder, making the both of you uncomfortable. "What's wrong kitten?" He whispers, once again adjusting you and his grip.

"The women." You state in a hushed tone, unable to say it out loud. "They give me such dirty looks." Angelo's grip tightened painfully before relaxing as he inhaled and exhaled, seeming to want to calm himself down.

He wanted to say to you not to worry. Not to care as they wouldn't matter once he got you completely. That nobody's glances or whispers mattered but his. That nobody will lay eyes on you but him. But he couldn't. He didn't want to scare you off. Not after all that time you had spent with him, bonding over a couple of drinks and games.

"Kitten." He started, as if thinking over this words carefully. "The looks those women don't mean a thing. Just look only at me and ignore the world. For I am all you need."

This hit a sore point for you. "No your not. You aren't what I only need. I need my family, friends. And what about all those people I help. They need me more than you do." You state strongly. "And I will return to my family's side."

He drops you off his shoulder and on to your feet. "(Y/n)." His voice stern. Once again using your name. It seemed he only used it when he was being serious or wanting you to make note. "You will not be leaving my side no matter what." The two males in the elevator with the two of you at that exact lament in time loudly gulped and quickly wanted out. Angelo glared over at them as they quickly try to escape the silver box of what could possibly be their death.

"We-we're leaving." The younger of the two stutters, not wanting to make Angelo angry. The younger one had a light brown with blond streaks in his hair and had large green eyes making him look cute. He seemed to be younger than you.

"Awww, don't worry about it." You coo, moving over to him to pat his head even though he was only a couple of centimeters shorter than your self.

He raises an eyebrow and glares at you on a slight upwards angle. "I'm seventeen, no need to treat me like I'm way younger than you."

This time it was your turn to be surprised and you stumble back a few steps onto Angelo's chest who quickly wraps his arms around you. You look up at him with large pools of (e/c) and see his dark glare over that the younger one. The elevator stood at the next floor and the two men stumble out in a panicky form. "You should of said goodbye to them kitten." He whispers darkly, his voice and tone sending shivers up your spine. He was held a dark intent and you had an inkling on what it may be.

"Why?" You demand.

His chuckle even seemed darker as he glared at the closed elevator doors as the elevator moves to it's last destination. "Because you won't see them any more."

"You can't kill them!" You shout out in surprise, moving as far as the silver box would allow you to. "What? Just because they were in the elevator with us?!"

"No."He states. "Because one of them touched you." He reached over and dragged you to him. Wrapping his arms dangerously tight around your waist.

"Not one of those two did though!" You knew you were fighting against a lost cause. You knew exactly what he could do to you. You'd already seen his ruthless killing and anger so it wouldn't surprise you that he would kill those two. "So what if I patted the younger ones head?!" You were annoyed at his reasoning.

"So what?!" He roared, his grip tightening. "You fucking belong to me. They have no damn right to feel your touch." His voice was seething with venom as his grip left bruises.

You yelp in pain and twist in his arms. Turning around to face him, to see his expression. His face seemed to be carved from stone from how he grit his teeth and interlocked his jaw. His purple eyes were sharp and that was when you truly saw what the others feared. He was a man with a lot of power, a lot of men working under him and he wasn't afraid to kill. He was dangerous yet alluring. His eyes drew you in yet the deeds you'd witnessed and heard also drew you away. You also saw that if those two men had been in here longer than they were Angelo would of had no problem splashing the elevator and colouring it with their blood.

He locks eye with you, his feature softening just a fraction seeing your eyes upon him. He picked you up by your waist and slammed you against the wall behind him, not minding he dull thud that rose when your shoulder blades made contact with the metal. You were about to open your mouth to argue when soft lips pressed firmly against your own. A growl rose from his chest at the sound of your whimpers of protest and your hands pushing his shoulders back.

It was too sudden. Too sudden for you after his mood swing. Plus there was a high chance of getting caught and you knew that the next person to interrupt wouldn't see tomorrow morning. He breaks the kiss off and his eyes narrow as a smug smirk tugs at his lips. "You cannot defy me kitten." Using his right hand, he tips your head to the side gently using his finger tips before latching his mouth there. His teeth scrape at the skin and his tongue massages where his teeth leave dents.

His saliva cold as he sucks, leaving a bright mark as he detaches. The sensation brought shivers down your spine and to your toes as his hot breath caresses the mark. He gazes lovingly down at you and the mark using his left hand, he brings his fingers up and lightly touches the mark, softly like an angel's touch he rubs. The act seemed to of calmed him down while all the while making you quiver under his touch and hold.

All words of protest are lost to you as he leans down and kisses the mark, his lips, like a fairy's wings, only touch for a few short seconds before he pulls away, his purple eyes showing such love and adoration as he just looks at you.

He opens his lips just the smallest of a centimeter to say something but he is cut off as the elevator dings and the doors squeal open, bringing another person to see what's happening inside. A quick huff of air leaves his lips as his hands leave you, drawing back to face the people. Your heart beats, fast from the actions that took place and seemed to be in no hurry to slow down again as you stare at Angelo unthinkingly. No thoughts entered your head. It was like he had the power to just take any thought and make it disappear.

Your (e/c) eyes switch people to the one by the open door. Looking at the numbers you were only five floors from his floor. Five floors from where nobody could get to you once you enter. Five floors until you were completely at his mercy.

"Oh." A giggling voice spoke, eyes darting between you and Angelo numerous times. Her eyes widen at seeing the mark on your neck before she narrows them at you. You look her up and down. She seemed to be fairly curved; big breasted, curved waist, slim arms and legs, hair that looked like it came from an add as the colour of hazel the same as her large doe like innocent eyes. She seemed to be what most guys would go for, either to just have sex or for a trophy. "Angelo~" Her voice was coated in honey as she purred, eyes trailing along his body.

Angelo seemed tense, like he was nervous. "Yes Miss Celia?" The aura this girl threw off seemed toxic and threatening at the same time. You gravitated to the calmer aura, meaning you moved closer to Angelo who seemed to relax the slightest as he feels your hands clasping his arm and hiding slightly behind him.

"Oh hun..." The lady, who Angelo called Celia sighs. "He's not going to love you nor protect you." She held herself with pose as she stepped into the elevator, filling the enclosed with a raspberry, cantaloupe, watermelon, Jasmine, violet, grapefruit and kumquat scent.

You couldn't take one breath of air with out inhaling what ever perfume she had decided to bath in. 'Damn can't any of these people not be dosed in perfume or crazy?' You think, trying not to pass out from the smell.

"What do you want Celia?" Angelo asks through his teeth. It seemed that the scent was also affecting him.

"I only want to see my fiance." She coos, running a finger up his chest, "I wasn't expecting him to be shagging another woman though. But I know you have problems to sort out when I'm not around." Her voice seemed dipped in honey and she turns her doe like eyes onto you. "So hun... I want to thank you for helping my man out but your no longer needed. I'll send you something as a thank you gift." She presses another button as the elevator goes up.

Angelo's phone rings in his pocket. Pulling it out he groans at whoever's name appears on screen. "Hello father." Angelo's voice was deep and tired as he eyed the hazel haired lady.

"Now hun." She gripped your arm and piled you to her, wrapping her arms around you in a hug and pushing your face into her breasts. "What's your name?"

You drew back for air and managed to get out of her arms. Breathless you answer her, unable to gain air from the surprise, "(y/n) (l/n), and you?"

She giggles and looks over at Angelo as he turned his back, most likely gathering that she was no threat and needed privacy. "Celia Gledhill. Daughter of The Gledhill Family a couple of towns over." She produced an air of self importance as she spoke, and no wonder. "I am to be wed to Angelo and our two Mafias will be joined as one under his name, due to the fact that I am the only offspring from my parents."

'Yep don't need the whole story though.' You think, not particularly caring. You look over at Angelo's reflection and see his face contorted in confusion and anger. His voice was low and muffed by his hand in front if it. What ever the topic was and the person on the other end didn't seem to agree with him at all.

"Angelo honey, please, put the phone down." She coos.

Angelo glances over his shoulder at her, narrowing his eyes before looking at the silver in front of him again. "Yes will do," He sighs seeming to give up with whatever topic it was.

"So Miss Celia..." You draw out, wanting to test out her name, "How long have you known Angelo for?"

She smiles and with a flick of her hand, "I've known him since he and I were little. Did you know that I once lost my ball in the forest and went after it that was when we first met."

You narrow your eyes in confusion while scrunching your brow. You had met a small boy like that before. "Miss Celia, I highly doubt that can work on little kitten here." Angelo speaks up, coming to stand by your side.

'Damn this elevator was taking forever.' You think, staring up at the roof, not wanting to be there in case an argument broke out.

"What do you mean?" Celia hissed slightly, you could almost hear her words slanting like using italic when typing. "It is the truth."

"Actually I told you that story about a young kitten I helped. Though it seems she cannot remember." He looks at you and smiles sadly, his eyes seem to be itching for something to happen to you. "(Y/n) here is actually that little kitten I helped."

You stare at him wide eyed, unable to comprehend the information. "So when I was little and lost in the forest, the boy that helped me was actually you?" You question, not wanting it to be true, not wanting to of been wanting to thank someone of his status in a gang.

Celia just rolls her eyes, "She can't even remember and who cares, your to be married to me." She stamps her foot a little, letting you know that she had always gotten her way. "So you shouldn't be giving her nicknames like kitten. It should be me!" She whined.

Angelo flashes her his smile just as the elevator stops, "Sorry Miss Celia, but here's my stop. I think yours is two floors above." He leaves pulling me along with him.

"Angelo!!" Celia shouts, her voice laced with jealously, as the door closes and the elevator goes up.

Angelo seems to walk faster down the small hall and unlocks his door with a quick swipe of a card. He closes it after me and falls face first into the black couch. He mumbles something before rolling over onto his back. You stand awkwardly at the door not sure how to act after that, though your lungs are thankful for the perfume free air and seem to take a lot of air in each breath. "Over here kitten~" Angelo calls from his couch. You look at him and go to stand next to him. Each step seemed to echo and your heart beat seemed loud.

He just patted his hips and crotch, seeming to want you to sit down. "No, Angelo I can't." You take a step towards the white couch across from him when a hand snags your arm and pulls you back, pulling with enough force for you to fall onto Angelo. He uses his hands and sort you out so you are laying across him comfortably with your head on his chest just under his chin.

He sighs and runs a hand trough you (h/c) hair. "God what a terrible day so far." He mutters, his heart beat slow and gentle under your ear.

"Hmm?" You hum, placing your arms underneath your neck and looking up at him.

"Well for starters, I've been cock blocked about five different times. Trouble has shown up but..." he let his voice drift off and he relaxed, leaving his hands on you, on at the back of your head and the other in the middle of your back. "I had a fun time with you, and I've kissed you." He ponders. "So it was also good."

"Okay." You weren't even listening to his words, you were just listening to his voice, the tone and the rhythm behind him. His heart seemed to speed up just a tad as he moved you from your spot so you were looking down at him exactly eye to eye.

"Kitten." He sighs, looking completely into your eyes as if he couldn't bring himself to tear away, "I can't hold my feelings back any longer."

He rolls the two of your over so you were now looking up at him. "Uh umm." You stutter, looking up at him with wide (e/c) eyes. "Y-you can-can't." You wanted to hold your ground. You wanted to defend yourself. But his purple eyes seemed to be heating your body the longer he stared. His eyes were like molten purple lava, they burned with passion and lust. Your body heated up as he enclosed the distance between both your lips.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, closing his eyes and leaning further. His warm breath warmed your lips. "My kitten. You'll never leave my side now." His voice seemed to grow stronger in tone as he makes his mind up.

Your stretch a hand out, feeling around for something you could use. Your hand searching the floor beside the couch comes into contact with something soft. You grip it tightly figuring out that it was in fact a pillow. Your eyes light up which you hope goes unnoticed by Angelo who opens his purple eyes slightly, staring down at you.

You smile widely up at him before shouting, "BAM!" You bring the pillow up in a curved motion and hit Angelo on the head with it, knocking him to the side.

"Oof." He mutters, blinking his eyes in surprise, and looking up at you from his squished spot between you and the back of the couch. "What was that for?" His voice went up in pitch as he was surprised and was whining.

You bring the pillow up again and bring it down on him, his black hair being messed up even more as he closes his eyes with each contact the pillow makes. "Bam bam bam bam." You repeat with each hit. It was fun if you wanted to be honest. Just hitting him without actually hurting him was fun.

He brings an arm up and blocks your next hit. His other hand coming up and grabbing the pillow. "So you're going to be like this are you kitten?" He smirks, yanking the pillow from your grasp and holding it up in the air preparing to bring it down on you this time.

"Eek!" You squeak, rolling off the couch just in time to miss the pillow. You laugh and you look at his shocked expression. It seemed he wasn't expecting you to roll away. "What? Not use to a girl escaping an attack?" You tease.

He smirks, "oh it's on kitten. Your not going to escape me for long." He sits up and starts to bring the pillow where you laid on the floor but you roll and end up under the glass table, feeling the breeze from the pillow mess your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You laugh at his second miss.

"Can you really hit me?" You ask from under the table, laughing at the events that were taking place.

He laughed, "Oh kitten. You haven't seen nothing yet." He cockily talks, standing from the couch and positioning his hands on the edge of the table. It looked like he was about to suddenly pull the table to get you out into the open before attacking. You smirk. Just as he pulled the table you rolled the opposite way and stood up, running for his bedroom as he chased after you with a pillow in his grip ready to bring it down on you. Just as you fumbled with opening the door he threw the pillow and it hit you on the back of the head, forcing your forehead to come onto contact with the door in a small knock.

He just gave you an advantage. You catch the pillow in one hand while cupping your forehead with the other, willing tears to come to your (e/c) eyes. "Angelo!" You whined, make sure to turn around to face him with tears in your eyes and a slight frown. "Th-that really hurt." The tears slipped down and fell onto your shirt.

Angelo's purple eyes widen in shock and what looked like pain as he quickly made his way over to you. "Oh kitten I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know that would happen. Please forgive me." He was within arms length which meant you could hit him. You bring your hand down and wrap your fingers around the door handle, still acting hurt. Bringing your other arm up, with all your force you hit him across the head with the pillow.

"Ka-ching! Now that's how its played!" You exclaim in joy, quickly opening the door and slipping in while Angelo was frozen in shock and amazement at the act you had pulled.

"Oh kitten~" Angelo cooed, "That was a very bad act you displayed to get me back~" His voice was sweet as he push the door open and walked through. He looked around the room, not noticing you next to the door frame pillow above head to hit him, well you hoped he hadn't noticed. You bring the pillow down but your stopped by and hand and a deep throated chuckle. "Kitten, kitten, kitten. You gotta do better than that to get me now." He says, pulling the pillow from your grasp.

You stare at Angelo who still stood facing the large windows across from the door before running for his bed where two pillows laid. You needed to get your hands on at least one or both the pillows the pillows.

It was going to be a fight to the death.

You manage to reach for a pillow just as one lands on your side, pushing you into the bed. Your eyes open wide as a yelp exits your mouth. A barrage of hits land onto your unprotected body. As you curl around the pillow.

"I give up! I give up!" You cry, laughing as Angelo doesn't slow his hits down, his hits instead get harder and come at a more faster rate.

"There is no such thing as giving up my kitten." He cackles loudly.

You roll along the bed and kneel, getting ready to strike with the pillow like Angelo. If someone were to walk into the room at this exact moment they would see two people holding a pillow in the exact same position. You both strike at the same time. The two pillows clashing together. "A-ha!" You shout, clashing pillows together again. You try to push against his pillow but end up falling on top of him, making him fall to the floor. You both laugh as you try and untangle your limbs from each other.

Before you could stand up Angelo was by your side and his fingers outstretched for your body. You tense up as they come into contact, wiggling along your most sensitive spots. "Payback kitten." Angelo sings, tickling you.

You wiggle and squirm around underneath him as his long fingers move and tickle your body. "Stop! Stop!" You laugh, trying to escape from him.

"Nope. Not until you say your mine." He says, continuing his tickling, laughing with you.

"Fine, fine." You say, laughing inbetween, "You win. I'm yours." You agree, wanting his tickling to stop as you roll along the floor to yet away from him.

"Kitten. I truly love you." He says, watching your firm roll with amusement.. "I'm never going to let you go."

"Wa-wait." You stutter, rolling back over at him, wanting to ask him questions. "Why?"

He pauses and look down at you. "Because you are mine. Do I need to make it any clearer? I will kill those two males you met in the elevator if you don't understand yet." He mutters darkly, most likely not enjoying the fact that you were trying to stall from saying the two words.

"But why me?" Your voice grew in strength as you became more confident with your questions.

He growls as a frown tugs at his soft lips, surprising and slightly scaring you. It must of shone in your (e/c) eyes for he softens his look. "I'm sorry, but you need to understand that your too pure for this world and the world outside is dangerous. I need to keep you by my side where I can love and protect you forever." Angelo confesses looking like a puppy that got kicked but also got given the world. "I'm never letting you go."

He leans down and kisses you firmly, trying to communicate everything he's feeling through the one kiss. It was as if he was putting his whole life and soul into the one kiss.

"Kitten. You are my everything." He whispers after breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against yours. "I can't say this enough kitten but I love you."

If you wanted to of fought back you knew you couldn't of due to this simple fact that he was strings Ethan you and you didn't know how to get home. But did you really want to fight back? There was no thought of fighting back. And there was no denying that you were attracted to this man a couple of meters away, giving you his full attention.

"Kitten you are truly beautiful. I will protect you from the ugliness of the world outside." Angelo mutters, moving to sit beside you.

He smiles gently down at you. Maybe he'll trap you in his room not letting you out because he can't bare the thought of you leaving him for more than a minute.

"Kitten since I love you and you most likely weren't thinking at the time I wanna ask you again. Will you be mine?" He asks, wanting to hear it from your mouth that you were his with the influence of his tickles. The mood in the room seemed to of changed dramatically. From a joyful and fun aura to a dark and determined nature.

You looked up at Angelo in shock. His purple eyes seem to hold hope and and wishing that you just couldn't say no to. But you knew of the dangers. What he'd done. What he can do. Where he belonged in a gang. He was going to be the head after his father and he was wanting you too be by his side. He wasn't wanting. He was forcing as well. Threatening to kill those who even dared to look at you in the wrong way. He wasn't even letting you see your family and he was still asking that question.

"Kitten?" He asks, a slight growl of an undertone resonates in your ears. "Your answer." His eyes narrow as if daring you to say no.

You sigh and break eye contact, looking at the ceiling above him. "Yes Angelo. I'll be yours like I said before." As soon as the words left your lips you knew you'd regret it. His eyes shone with a new-found sadistic light as he looks down upon your now trembling form.

"You're mine now." He whispers, "And your not going to forget it ever."

For so many nights he had dreamed of you saying those words. For so many he wished it was real. He spent many days wishing he could be near you, touch you, kiss you and much, much more darker twisted things. And here you were, underneath him, joking about, laughing with him, even saying that your are his. It was so much more than he had ever imagined. He couldn't describe the feeling. He wanted to leave such a mark that it would never leave. He wanted so much more than what you were already giving him.

These thoughts all entered his head as he focused on one. He wanted more than what you were giving. He wanted all of you. He wanted you to only say his name. Think of him. Be around him only. He wanted you all to himself. He wanted to do so much to you. Tie you up. Make you beg. Make you tremble beneath his hands just at a slight touch. "Kitten. You make me want more and more from you. Your addicting. I just want you. I want everything that you are." He mutters darkly above you, his purple eyes filled with darker love.

Your eyes open wider, forgetting about his tickling.

"You make me want to kill you so you never leave me. To have you like a doll. You make me want to turn you into all sorts of things. You make me want to do things to you." His voice gets darker and darker. "No longer will I hold myself back. No longer will I try to brush if every little glance, touch or word you say to another man."

He was starting to scare you. You blink as if trying to see if his expressions could disappear if you stopped looking. "You can't. Y-you ju-just can't." You stutter, rolling away from him.

"I can." He says. "For you are mine. And you will always be mine." His eyes stare at your own with determination. "You..." He paused as if trying to bring his concentration into focus. "... Make my darkest desires known. Now never leave my side."

He reaches over and grabs you, pulling you close to his body as he rocked back and forth. He clings to your form as if it was his only life line. "Angelo. Can you let me go?" You ask, feeling uncomfortable with the aura of the room.

It seemed Angelo knew why you wanted to be let go of because he started tickling you again. You laugh and squirm in his arms, wanting to escape from this tickling game he made. "I can't believe your so ticklish kitten." Angelo chuckles, as you struggle to breath your laughing so hard. 

"Air." You wheeze out, feeling your air supply grow small. Angelo stops, letting you get your air back. "Are you ticklish?" You ask, wanting to get him back.

"Not really." He shrugs before bring his hands to you again and tickling again. You laugh as you squeeze against his body to escape his hands, a light bulb moment happened for you. You bring your hands up to under his chin and using the tips of your fingers you brush the underside of his chin. He jerks his head to the side as a light chuckle leaves his lips.

His weakness was just found. "Payback Angelo is terrible." You state, tickling his neck, his hands leave to try and get your hands away but he instead rolls, taking you with him. Both your breather gets harder as your laughter becomes loud, both having trouble breathing as well.

You got up and ran, running towards the bed where you could use the covers for protection. You dive under the covers, curling up into a ball to hide. "Oh where did my kitten go?" Angelo speaks, sitting down on top of you, knowing full well where you were.

"Oi!" You voice is muffled by the blanket but you roll out from under him, catching him by surprise when you jump up and cover him in the blanket, making him fall beside you as you straddle his his, pushing him down to keep him under. "Now try and escape." You giggle playfully.

All of a sudden Angelo sits up in a flurry of blankets and pillows, catching you by surprise this time making you fall back. You laugh with Angelo who falls to your side, trying to catch his breath like you.

Angelo's breathing slows somewhat as his laughter dies down and he turns to look at you. "Wh-why do... yo-you look at m-me so much?" You pant out, looking back at him.

"Because I cannot bare to tear my eyes away from something that's so beautiful which is rightfully all mine." He calmly informs, reaching a hand out and stroking your sweaty cheek. "Now let's get you changed before you fall asleep as I'm sure you're tired." Angelo stands up, throwing the two pillows each were used somewhere beside the bed and picks you up bridal style, carrying you into his connected private bathroom.

He gently sets you down into the large swimming pool bath. You lean back and close your eyes, thinking about everything which had taken place that led up to this very moment. You were that tired that you could of fallen asleep that very moment.

"I'll be back soon, I'm just going to clean up our bed and sort out some clothes for you." He leaves the room, leaving you to relax in the cold empty bath. You wonder what he could be doing. It doesn't seem to take him long but you get shaken to wake up. You look up and Angelo and blink. "Up you go." He lifts you up again and sits you on the sink counter, next to a pair of clothes. He was wearing once again a gray button shirt and black slacks. The pile of clothes next to you were of another white shirt and a pair of underwear. "I had to ask the maid if there was any spare pairs in your size, sorry if I didn't get any bras, I didn't want to release that information to anyone." Angelo apologetically says

"It's fine, now turn around so I can put the underwear on." You say, standing from the counter and taking of your clothes except the bra you wore, changing into the underwear you sit back on the counter, leaning against the wall and closing your eyes in your tired state.

"Tired kitten?" He asks, watching as you sit there with a glazed look in your eyes.

"Angelo." You look over at him blushing a bright pink thinking of what had happened. "Did you really mean the words?"

He picks up the white shirt and unbuttons the buttons, "What words? The ones I keep saying?" He asks, finishing unbuttoning the bottoms and gripping one of your arms softly.

"Yea." You nod your head, letting him dress you as you were rowing too tired, not having the heart to pick up the fuss anymore. "The ones you keep saying. The 'I love you' words."

"Of course I mean those words kitten." Angelo says, pressing a light kiss to your forehead as he slips your arm through the arm hole, before doing the same for the second. "I will always mean those words. Do you know why?"

It seemed like he was testing you as he buttoned the buttons up. "N-no I don't." You say looking down at his slim long fingers doing up the buttons.

"Well kitten." He slides you off the counter and leans you against himself, wanting to take all your weight so you didn't fall or anything in your tired state. Angelo picks you up again bridal style and walks out the bathroom after finishing dressing you, he places you onto the neatened sheets of a neatened bed. "It's because I truly do love you." He covers you with the blanket. "I'm just going to put our clothes into the washing basket okay? I'll be back in a minute."

He leaves the room carrying some items of clothing that had been taken off in the bedroom. He returns, turning off all the lights in his apartment, more like a house, before getting into bed with you. He closes his eyes and wraps an arm around you again, pulling you so your back was against him. It doesn't take long for his breathing to slow.

You lay there. Limply looking to the side wall. Unable to sleep as your mind turns what had happened over and over. Thinking how you sealed your fate to a man who loves you so much he is willing to kill for you. Kills because of you. A man who wants more than you know you can offer. A man who isn't afraid to openly claim what is his. A man who will do anything to keep you under his finger tips.

And so you laid on your side. Two mixture of feelings swelling inside. One of disgust and sadness at the the thought that you allowed to be playful around that man and the fact that you enjoyed it.

The second feelings were of love and fear. You feared what this man could do. Could do to you and the people around you. You also loved this man for he was there, he just seemed to always be there whenever you had currently needed someone. He seemed to light something in you. A spark. A light. You knew you cared for him. But your fear was more over powering. For you knew he was hiding something about your parents. And you knew he wasn't afraid to kill if it came to you.

You close your eyes. Trying to forget the feelings. Trying to lose yourself in the silence. But nothing helped. You roll over and face Angelo who sleeps beside you. His right arm draped over your stomach and his left under his head on the pillow. His breathes were even and a smile pulled the corner of his lips upwards. He seemed peaceful. Or even at peace with what happened. He seemed to be relaxed and calm as he slept. Maybe he was having a nice dream.

You close your eyes again and try to sleep. Hoping not to be tired when you have to deal with what your parents would say about the fact that you were now with a man who is to take over a mafia gang after his father retires. You sigh and try to bury yourself under the blankets, trying to ignore the uneasiness.

Angelo pulls you closer to him. His arm tightening and his nose burying itself into your hair. You sigh again and accept the fact that you may never escape from his eyes again. For you were sure if you ever do try to escape he would know. For he always seemed to know where you had been. And so you lose yourself to sleep. Entering a dark world where black is all you can see.

|~~~~~|  
|~A/N~|  
|~~~~~|

Thank you guys for reading and voting on my first story for me to put out into the world. It really means the world to me ❤ 


	23. Chapter 21

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You wake up with the sun shining gently into the room, bathing everything in a soft golden light. You were warm and toasty wrapped in blankets and comfortable on the soft bed. "Mmmn." You moan in delight, completely half asleep still and roll over to get closer to the spot that seemed warmer. You snuggle into the warm believing it to be a pillow when an arm drops over your torso. You snuggle even further into the warmth, having slight heaviness on the right side of your body as you try to burrow under it hoping to be even more warm. The heaviness groans and rolls over off you but pulls you along with it. You end up being onto of the warm, limbs everywhere as your face in hanging off and something soft is tickling your cheek. Two arms drape over you loosely. One one your waist and the other around your shoulders.

You cling to the warmth, wanting to sleep, wanting to fall into a world where everything was perfect, and so you let your mind drift away. Not caring for the fact that the heaviness happened to be Angelo. Nor the fact that the sun was already up and wanting you awake. You yawn slightly and snuggle your head into Angelo's neck, falling back to a half sleep state. You could tell that there was no pillow beneath your head due to the fact that it felt like the bed.

"Mm? Kitten?" Angelo's slow voice groans as he moves under you, getting into a more comfortable position and searching for a pillow with his hand that was around your shoulders. His voice was close to your ear and sound husky due to him just waking up slightly. "I'm sorry if..." He pauses and yawns, snuggling into you more and rolling onto his side, wrapping his arms tightly around you and burring his face into your hair. "I went to hard on you?"

"Nah it was great." You mumble into his chest, not caring for the fact that you were pressed up so tightly against him that not a gap of air could fit between the two of you. You were just to warm, tired and comfortable to do anything.

You feel him smile as he clings tighter than you thought possible, "I'm going back to sleep kitten. I suggest you do the same."

"Right on it." You mumble, already slipping away. It was just too perfect. The aura of the room was relaxed and lazy. You felt comfortable enclosed in Angelo's arms. He was happy and didn't seem to want to move. It just seemed perfect. You felt your mind slip away but not before feeling Angelo place a soft kiss to the top of your head and whispering the words, "I'm sorry of I scared you kitten, I truly didn't mean any of it. I want to you to be happy and safe," before himself falling back asleep with you.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Short time skip~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"ANGELO! (Y/N)!" A loud noise which sounded of banging accompanied with the loud voice. "WAKE UP YOU TWO! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

"Go away!" Angelo grumbles loud enough for the loud person to hear. He groans and hugs you tight as his grip seemed to of loosened throughout the extra sleep. "No need to leave the bed kitten."

"I'M GOING TO OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW REGARDLESS OF HOW YOU BOTH LOOK!" Jessie threatened, raising his voice to a really loud state, quite opposite to how he usually talks. His voice sounded strange and strained, like he was bottling up large amounts of emotions.

"Don't you dare!" Angelo raises his voice but not as loud as he should of as it was laced with sleep and was husky. Angelo let's go of you and roll to the edge of his side of the bed and leans down, picking up a pillow which must of fallen off last night without either of you noticing. He rolls back onto his back, sitting up and leaning against the wall. He reaches over and pulls you up against him, snuggling you into the crook of his arm and side before pulling the covers over you again.

You snuggle against him, getting comfortable once again just as the door gets slammed opened. Angelo lifts the arm holding the pillow and before you knew what had happened Jesse stood there shocked still with a pillow squished on his face. A few seconds pass which seem like minutes and the pillow falls off and lands on the floor with a soft thump.

You stare at Jesse's shocked expression than down at the pillow before finishing at Angelo who's eyes held a glimmer of amusement. You look back at Jesse who had a smile of his face and his shoulders were shaking as a hand comes up to his mouth to block any noise.

You start giggling and have to bury your face into Angelo's side to stop laughing. You can hear Angelo chuckle as well as Jesse laughing. "Wow. That's a new greeting." Jesse laughs. Turning back around you spot him bending down and picking up the pillow. He stands up straight and before you could blink the pillow was on Angels face with a soft thud. Jesse pale blue eyes narrowed in a challenging look. "To you too Angelo."

You laugh again and take the pillow from Angelo's face, looking down upon him wanting to see his reaction. He was just laughing, his purple eyes opened and as soon as he saw your face he leaned up and kissed the tip of your nose. "Very nice Jesse, very nice." Angelo congratulated Jesse while you fell back and scrunched your face from his peck.

Jesse seemed to of calmed down from whatever was making him panic like before, "Angelo, (y/n). You may want to come down and see this." Jesse speaks, "It seemed Dean has been killed."

Angelo didn't looked shocked at all, he just nodded his head. On the other hand you were scared and horrified. You clung to Angelo, believing him to protect you no after what. "Okay. Did you lock the door and cover the window?" Angelo asks.

"Yes, why? You aren't coming to check it out?" Jesse asks back, taking a step into the room.

Angelo shakes his head and stand up, leaving you on the bed, "I will. Just after I take kitten to see her parents to fulfil a promise I made." Angelo states, "Make sure nobody enters until after I've seen the body."

"Very well Angelo. I'll go and stand guard now than. I'll see you when you come back." Jesse nods before leaving, closing the door behind him as he left.

Angelo turns to you and takes your hand, pulling you out of bed. "We'll go clothes shopping tomorrow for you." He says, pulling you out of the room and into the lounge room void of all people.

"Jesse moves fast." You say, looking around the room as if he was going to pop out from anywhere.

"Yea he does." Angelo yawns, rubbing his eyes as he goes into the kitchen. "So what do you want to eat? We have cereal, toast, fruit, smoothies, eggs, bacon, or if you really want to sweets." Angelo lists, going through the cupboards and fridge.

"I'll go for buttered toast and a chocolate berry milkshake." You yawn, still tired even after the sleep.

"Coming right up, how many slices?"

"Four." You state, sitting at the counter and leaning your head against it, closing your eyes.

Angelo strokes your hair before getting to work. The machine for milkshakes going as he inputs the ingredients and the toaster warming the toast. "Still tired huh kitten?" Angelo points out.

"Uh-huh." You mutter, just wanting to go back to sleep as you yawn again.

Angelo patted your head as he waited for the food to finish, "Don't worry, when we get back home you can sleep." He says pouring the milkshake into a large cup. The toast pops up just as he grabs the butter and knife and he quickly gets to work, buttering the still hot toast so it can melt into the bread. "There. Your meal is prepared kitten."

The food gets placed in front of you as you lift your head your movements sluggish still even though your eyes have brightened up at the sight of the food. You eat the food at a record speed, gulping down the milkshake like it would be the last thing on earth you'd drink. You yawn again, resting tour head on the counter. Angelo just sighed and picks up the plate and cup, washing them with the knife after putting the butter and machine away.

"I'm going to get dressed and get some clothes for you again." Angelo says, wiping his hands on a tea towel. "I'll be just a moment." Angelo comes around and places a quick kiss to your forehead before going into his room, leaving you out in open plan lounge room and kitchen by yourself.

"Sure." You mutter as his door closes and so do your eyes.

"Kitten. Wake up kitten." Angelo shakes your shoulders gently, wanting you awake. "Come on kitten. You can sleep later."

"Nooooo." You whine, opening your eyes a little and batting him away using a hand. "Go away and let me sleep."

"I guess you didn't sleep well did you?" Angelo asks, helping you to sit up straight. You just shake your head, yawning and rubbing your eyes. "You're so cute you know that kitten." Angelo coos helping you to stand and to walk to his room. "Now underwear and shirt and pants are on my bed, we'll go shopping tonight or tomorrow for more clothes for you."

"Okay." You wait for him to leave as the door shuts, quickly changing into a pair of blue jeans and this time a blue button down shirt of his. The jeans were too large and hung dangerously off your hips but not enough to fall. You look around for a wash basket finding one by the door. You drop it in the basket fore leaving, finding Angelo on the black couch. He was wearing something of a similar fashion, black jeans that fit him better, and a white shirt, by his side was his black jacket with purple hemming like his eyes

"Ready to see your family?" He asks, standing up.

You look down at yourself knowing something was missing. "I have to brush my hair." You say, ignoring the fact that you're wearing no shoes like usual.

"Hair bush in the bathroom." Angelo speaks up, sitting back down on the couch and relaxing. You go into his bathroom and fix your hair, just running the brush through the strands to get rid of any knots, not that it was that bad.

"Time to go." Angelo says, taking your hand once you came back out into the lounge room. He takes your hand and he leads out of the apartment absinth the hallway, locking the door behind him before going into the elevator and pressing the ground floor button.

"Where are we meeting them?" You ask as the elevator goes down.

Angelo sighs and eludes looking into your eyes, "You just have to wait kitten." A sad forlorn tone entered his voice, "For I don't want to give it away."

The elevator is filled with silence. In your mind it was awkward silence. He was keeping something from you about your family and you wanted to know what. It was frustrating with the fact that he kept it a secret. The elevator stopped and the same men from last night walked in.

"Alec I so think its a good idea." The older one says to the one you patted on the head.

"Nah it's fine." The younger one says.

You watch the two talks the awkward silence being lifted from their conversation. You stand next to Angelo who seems to be gripping something in his hand behind his back.

It happened in a second. Two loud shots ring out. Blood splatters on the wall behind the two, splashing your face and Angelo's. Two bodies fall to the floor of the elevator. They land with a thud. You bring a hand up to stifle a scream which escapes from your pops in a strangle high pitched fashion. Angelo tchs from besides you and kneels down besides the bodies, checking if they were dead. He nods his head before stand up and coming back to your side, handing you a white handkerchief to wipe the blood off.

"Here, use this." You stand still, not moving. Just staring at him in shock. He just killed another two people. Another two of his men. "Kitten." His gaze softens and he presses the handkerchief into your hands. "It's okay. It was going to happen. I couldn't let them live after knowing what your hand felt like." He says, smiling down at you.

He scared you. He really did scare you. Maybe that was what was keeping you from escaping? The fact that he scared you, that he could do anything to find you, to keep you. He could do anything to you.

You use the handkerchief and wile the blood from your face, not saying a word. You had nothing to say. The actions still haven't gone into your head yet. "You killed them." You say in a dazed fashion, looking down at the bodies. "You killed them for no reason."

"They touched you. They had to die." Angelo growls, getting worked up again, "I had had other option."

Yep. He really did scare you. Your body trembles in fear as you sink to the floor, staring at the blood and bodies. The lives of other humans were taken awfully lightly by Angelo. The elevator arrives at the ground floor, and he takes out his phone, calling someone.

"Jesse. The elevator needs to be cleaned. I'm leaving it up to you how it's cleaned and by who. But I want it cleaned by the end of today before I arrive back." Angelo states, taking your hand again and pulling you up, stepping over the bodies you exit. "No that doesn't matter. I just need it cleaned it."

"Goodbye Master Angelo." The two twins by the door say, holding the glass doors open as Angelo stalks out with you being pulled behind him. He doesn't say anything, instead hanging up and entering a car.

"It should take ten minutes to reach your family kitten." Angelo speaks, trying to get you to say something back to him. All you do is whimper as the picture of the bodies and blood is engraved into your mind. "Kitten. I'm sorry you had to see that but your mine. And they didn't deserve to live."

You snap your head to look at Angelo beside you as you buckle up, "Didn't deserve to live?!" You raise your voice, "They had every right to live. It was only because of you and your selfish ways in which they died! I will never be yours!" You raise you voice, looking away from him and glaring out the window.

"Kitten we've been over this already, you even said that you are mine." Angelo sighs, holding his anger in check as he watches you. "You know I live you so much that I don't want anyone else to even look at you."

The car starts up and pulls onto the road, driving to the unknown destination of your family. "See, selfishness right there, and I know what I said but I will never be yours if you keep killing people just for looking at me."

"But they're eyes are too impure to look at a thing as pure as you." Angelo argues back, taking a hold of your hand. You look back over at him, regretting to do so as you see his saddened expression. "I need to protect you from the impure world. Only I can see you. I'll care for you, love you. I'll do anything for you kitten." He confesses sounding sweet. "For your mine and I'm yours."

You were stuck with what to say after his confession. He was pouring his heart out to you and all you did was reject him. From any casual onlooker it would look like you were the terrible person, rejecting him over and over. But you knew what he's done. He's killed five people in front of you now. And if you could place a bet you'd say he killed Dean as well, that's why he acted so casual about his death. And not counting those six you didn't know how many others he's killed before meeting you, and he's even blackmailed your family, throwing them into debt.

Thinking over all of this, you realise just how much trouble you've buried yourself in.

"Anyway kitten, what else did you want to do today?" Angelo asks, turning your head so you'd look at him.

You stare into his purple eyes filled with kindness, so different to the actions which had taken place. "Aren't I going home?" You ask, tilting your head.

Angelo shakes his head, "I'm sorry kitten but you're to stay with me, I don't want to let you leave my side." His phone rings just as your were going to say something in return. Angelo presses a finger to his lips as to tell you to keep quiet. "I'm sorry father. But I cannot meet with Miss Celia today. I'm currently fulfilling a promise I made." Angelo grits his teeth as he waits for a response, "No tomorrow isn't free for me either, I'm very busy." You watch him, wondering why his father would want to talk to him or meet Celia. "Okay, so the day day after tomorrow well hold a meeting and finalise the plans. Very well."

Angelo hangs up and sighs, running a hand through his black hair in annoyance. "What was that about Angelo?" You ask, curious about what got him so annoyed.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about kitten." Angelo says, stroking your hair. "Now, judging by where we are it should only take a minute and we'll be there."

You look out the window, knowing what part of town you're in due to the shacks and broken houses. The poor part of town. But not your part. You wait as the car slows, stopping in front of a graveyard. It seemed forgotten and alone. The fence falling to pieces and the church crumbling. The grass grew tall and weeds broke through the path. "Why are we here?" You ask, not liking the fact that there's an unkempt graveyard.

"Just follow me kitten." He gets out the car, pulling you along with him. "We won't be long." He says to the driver before walking into the graveyard, following the cracked and broken path. You trailed behind him, looking at all the rows of long forgotten crumbling weather worn stones. He pulls you by the hand as he walks towards the back.

"Here you go kitten. As promised your family." Angelo stopped the two of you in front of a single grave with a bunch of white lillys sitting in front.

You let go of Angelo's arm and kneel near the stone to read the carving. "In memory of the (l/n) family. May they rest in piece for they are all ash to ash together now. May they shine as brightly as their house did." You read out loud, not understanding what it means. "But my family isn't dead Angelo. This isn't right. You must be mistaken. My family is alive and well." You stand up turning your back on the stone not accepting the fact. "And besides. I'm not dead."

"Kitten. You must of forgotten as it was traumatic. Come here I'll explain." He opens his arms wanting you to hug him.

"No Angelo." You firmly state, crossing your arms across your chest. "Now tell me about this mistake."

He sighs and drips his arms to his sides. "Kitten. I'm sorry to say but your family is dead. They died in a fire which was an accident." He states the facts. "You managed to survive by escaping through your open window because of your brother who saved you."

You glare at him, "And how do you know this?" You were suspicious. You couldn't accept the fact that you had wiped the memory away.

"Kitten believe me please. Why would I lie to you?" He took a couple of steps to stand in front if you and encased you into his arms, hugging your form. "The reason I know this is because I was there alright with Jesse and Dean. Ask Jesse. He'll tell you the same. I'm sure Dean has also shown you the evidence as well.

"Than why is there only one stone?" You ask, still not willing to believe it.

Angelo let's go and looks down at you with a frown. "Your parents bodies are in our morgue, and your brother was reduced to ashes that night. The towns people couldn't find any of your family's body so they assumed that the whole family had been turned to ash during the fire. That's why there's one stone for you all." He informs, filling in the gaps. "They even believe that you've died."

"But I'm clearly alive." You fight back. "And they can't be my family. My family are at home worried about where I am after looking for me after this long."

"I'm sorry kitten. But that just isn't possible and only my group know that your alive beside the surrounding allianced groups further out. " Angelo started in a harsher tone, seeming annoyed with the fact that you wouldn't believe him. "I can even show you your house. Though I can show you the ruins of what's left." Angelo offers.

"Okay than. Show me. Make me believe my family is dead and that the town thinks I'm dead." You demand, saying him to prove his information.

He shrugs and takes a hold of your hand, leading you out of the poor, broken down, forgotten graveyard and to his car. "Okay than. I'll prove it."

|~~~~~|  
|~A/N~|  
|~~~~~|

I wanna thank all those who have voted, commented are reading and those who've added it to a reading list. I just want you guys to know that I'm really thankful to you guys and reading your comments are always fun, just knowing people are reading and voting get me excited to write, but thank you to my oldest readers who've been there since I've started writing and to the newest readers who have just started reading and hopefully you all are enjoying it.

-Faithfull


	24. Chapter 22

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You were in a state of denial, even after seeing their grave. You wouldn't believe it. Not matter how many times he said that they were dead. You were currently sitting in the car on the way to your family home, or as Angelo had called it the ruins.

"Kitten. Why would I ever lie to you?" Angelo says, holding your hand and rubbing his thumb across the top if it in an act to sooth you.

You glare up at him, not believing his story about how the whole thing was an accident. Clearly from the events from what you can remember , it didn't seem like an accident. Not with how Dean had acted. You look away and glare at the door handle of the car door. Seeing if it could burn just by glaring at it.

"Kitten... please." Angelo begs, his purple eyes turning watery, "Please kitten. I'd never harm you in anyway. You know that."

He reaches and wraps an arm around your shoulder, pulling you into his side with the seatbelt digging uncomfortably into your skin. "Let go of me." You coldly say to him, not wanting him to touch you, not with your suspicions about what truly happened.

You could remember bits and pieces but you kept quiet. After seeing their grave, pieces had unlocked. From the heat of the fire to three gun shots and maybe more that rung in your head. You couldn't be sure yet but you trusted what had surfaced, all you needed was proof that it wasn't an accident. Than you could avenge them. If you could find the culprit who fired the gun.

"Kitten?" He sounded shocked, a slight pained tone underlined that one word. "Kitten trust me. I didn't kill them. I would have no advantage over killing them." He says, rubbing your arm gently.

You hear the driver scoff from the front and knew that was a give away. He had already killed five people in front of your very eyes because hey got to close to you, who to say that he didn't do the same to your family? "And so how can I trust that what you say is true?" You ask, raising an eyebrow at him before looking away once again.

Angelo sighs and let's go of you, finally understanding that for the moment he'd have to prove his innocence. "Kitten. I love you and I would do anything for you. How many times do I have to repeat that?" He was getting annoyed as you just stared out the side window, not responding to him whatsoever and keeping a poker face. "What more do I have to do to prove it? Do I actually have to keep you locked inside? Take everything away from you?" He asks, getting angry at to defiance towards him and your distrust.

"You don't have to do a damn thing!" You snap, getting irritated by him. "All I need is my family dammit!" You turn around and glare at him, startling the driver who swerved a little before getting himself under control.

"Your family is dead. You are dead to this town. Nobody cares if you're alive. You only have me." He shouts, the last sentence coming out as a deep rooted growl though.

"Master Angelo, we have arrived at the destination." The driver speaks up, "How long will you be?"

Angelo let's out a huff of air, calming himself down before he spoke next. "We want but a few moments. Now kitten. Whatever happens I'm always here for you."

You roll your eyes, still seething from the shouting from a few moments ago. "Whatever." You open the door and step out, slamming it closed behind you. You turn around expecting to face your house broken down with no door but you don't.

Walking around the car, you come face to face with the truth. The wood foundations sat peacefully and calmly on the dirt ground. Outlining the house that use to be there.

The ruins were still crumbling even though it seemed that they'd been there for a while. "Angelo. What happen?"

"The fire." He states, coming to stand beside you, "It encased everything and the other people who live along this street managed to put it out before any more damage to surrounding houses could be dealt."

Walking up to the front of the house you stood in shook, your body trembling with all sorts of emotion. Everything came rushing back like a tidal wave.

Your body trembled. Your palms grey sweaty. Your breathing grew heavier. Tears pricked at your eyes. Sounds entered your ears. Each one louder as if it wanted to make you deaf. Over and over the sounds screamed. You whimper and crouch over, trying to make the noises stop. Your skin burnt. The lines and cuts which are completely healed flaring back in pain.

"Kitten." Angelo asks worriedly, running to your side as you start to fall, the world fuzzed as noise and memories flooded your mind. "Kitten, hey kitten everything's okay. I'm here kitten." He hugs you gently, comforting you.

Tears fall down your face as memories play. Happy moments and sad moments each have their turn. Around and around they play on loop, almost like a round a bout. You cling to Angelo like he is your stone in a flood. Like he is the last thing left. "Don't leave me like they did." You whisper, holding him tightly.

"I won't kitten. I'll always love you and be with you no matter what." And so you stood within his arms, feeling his chest move with each breath as his nose buries into your hair, he pressed you against his chest, not wanting you to leave him.

You sniff and look up at him, "I must get revenge." You demand, the once lost light shining brightly in your eyes.

Angelo smiles faintly, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of he neck with a hand, "Okay, I'll help you as well kitten."

Your get out if his arms and walk into the ruins, hoping to see if you can find anything in which could be said as a clue. Scouting the rubble floor nothing can be seen from the past house. There was no tell tale that a family even once lived in the house that is now ruins.

You knew you were still missing pieces of the puzzle. The patches of memories and the events that you were told don't quite match up. Something was there, you just had to somehow find the key and unlock them.

Your deep in thought as you come to a stop in the part of the ruins that were meant to be your room. You could remember your room. The window above the hard cold bed, the wooden flooring, hell, you could even remember the dark stain that you would stare at on your roof when you were bored. And now it was gone. Everything was gone. "W-was anything s-saved?" You stutter, turning around to watch Angelo walk closer.

He shakes his head, looking down upon you with a mask of sympathy. "Nothing I'm sorry. We couldn't save anything."

"Oh." You sigh, looking around you at the sad ruined sight. You wanted something. Something which would serve as a reminder. Looking around a stone catches your eyes. It was nothing special. Just a grey small some which was flattish and about the size of your palm. You pick it up and hold it gently, as if it was a very tiny animal. A very, very tiny animal.

Angelo raises an eyebrow at your strange actions. "What are you dong?" He questions, standing still as he observes you.

"Rock." You say simply, almost little kiddish, as you hold the rock out to him, "My rock."

Angelo sighs and holds the bridge of his nose, "Seriously kitten. You're being an idiot." He takes a few steps in your direction and holds out his hand, "Now hand over the rock."

"No." You mutter, holding the rock close to your chest and cradling it like a new born baby. "My rock." You pout and look down at your rock, "I shall name him Rocky."

Angelo sighs and holds the bridge of his nose, looking slightly annoyed with your childish attitude. "Kitten, please hand over the rock. You don't need the rock."

Your (e/c) eyes widen in shock at his words, "But I want the rock. Why won't you let me have the rock."

Angelo closes his eyes, getting agitated the more you spoke of the rock. "Because you don't need the rock, there is no need for that rock to be in your hand."

"But I want the rock. Can't I keep the rock. Please." You beg, wanting it to be a reminder of what happened. "Please dear?" You ask, using a pet name to see if it could get you further.

Angelo raises an eyebrow at the pet name but sighs nonetheless. "Fine you can have the rock, but as soon as the rock starts taking up all your attention, it goes. "

You nod your head, quickly agreeing to Angelo's terms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" You repeat with a massive smile on your face, hugging Angelo tightly. When you break apart you survey the ruins once again, hoping to find anything that could be counted as a clue. "Where were you that night?"

"Jesse was outside, at the front door. It was Dean who went inside." Angelo accounts for, "I happened to be sorting out a few things at the time and when I was informed of it. Resulting in this crack." He holds out his phone towards you, case up, showing the crack in it.

"Is there anything in which can back you up besides a phone case?" You ask, feeling suspicious already.

Angelo sighs and wraps his arms around you, bringing you into a hug. "Kitten." He sighs, resting his chin on top if your head, "Believe me kitten. I never want to cause you so much pain."

On the curb of the road the car's engine starts up again, "Master Angelo, you are called back to the base by your father." The driver calls, standing in front of the car, trying to gain Angelo's attention.

"Ivan can wait, I have more important business to take car off with my kitten." Angelo growls at the driver for interrupting what he must think was important. "Tell him I'll be a while."

"He cannot wait Angelo. He says that one of our dealers are causing problems."

"Crap." Angelo grumbles, "Tell him I'll sort it out when I reach them, who sent in the information and where is the dealer?"

"Apparently our dealer is having a fight with another from our rival over a spot in who have both have claimed and neither wants to leave." The driver informs before sitting back in the car to wait for the two of you.

"I don't have time for any of this. Damn it." Angelo seemed to be in a pretty pissed mood to you. "Kitten..."

"Hmm?" You hum lost in thought about deducing who could of caused your family's death.

"We have to go now kitten. We'll avenge your family afterwards but for how I have to sort out some things and you need to rest and relax." He speaks, his purple eyes gazing down at you with affection and care, with just that hint of possessiveness like usual. "We can start investigating another day." He starts to lead you back to the car, his arm still wrapped around your shoulder after realising how troubling it would be for you to walk with both his arms around you.

Whimpering slightly, still unable to accept your family's death you allow him to do as he pleases. "(Y/n)?" Mrs Smith's voice enters your ears like a long forgotten friend.

"Mrs Smith!" Looking around you spot the older lady standing in her garden a couple of houses down. You break from Angelo's grip and run over to the older lady, not slowly down one bit until you reached her. Wrapping your arms around her, you hug her tightly, she was the closest thing to your family now for she was almost like a grandmother you never had.

"Oh (y/n) deary, I'm so glad your safe." She says, relief welling in her voice as she hugs you back, "I was so worried about you after I saw you running from the house that night."

"I'm fine Mrs Smith. But I wanna find who did it and avenge my parents." You reply, not letting go of Mrs Smith.

Mrs Smith smiles and tilts her head, "My home is open if you ever need a place to stay, okay dear?" You nod your head, "Stay safe dear." She let's go of the hug by stepping back, and smiles over your shoulder.

"Kitten my love. We must be on our way." He wraps his arms around you and presses your back to his chest, resting his chin on your head. "Nice to see you..."

"Jocelyn Smith." She informs, her smile falling for a second before being plastered back on. "You must be the young man of (y/n)'s."

Angelo hums, tightening his grip and rubbing his check against your hair. He called you kitten but he acted more cat like in some aspects than you did. "Yea she's mine." He says, wanting to let the older lady know who's girl she's speaking with.

Mrs Smith clicks her tongue, "Well you must be off. Take good care of her young man otherwise I'll take her back with."

Angelo's fairly loose grip tightened to suffocating grip at those words, a low growl raises from his chest. He breaths in your scent deeply as he struggles not to crush you in his arms, "You won't take her from me cause she's mine, all mine." Angelo starts to pull you away backwards back to the car.

"Bye Mrs Smith!" You call out cheerfully, not at all annoyed by Angelo pulling you away. "See you another time."

"Good bye dear, remember don't let the young man force you to do anything." Mrs Smith advises, clearly not impress with Angelo anymore after meeting him.

Angelo and you enter the car with Angelo pushing you into there. "Let's go." You look over at him as you buckle yourself in, getting use to his pushiness.

"Go where?" You ask, "To the dealer?"

Angelo looked shocked at your words as the car stated. "No, no, no, kitten. You're not coming with me. I'm taking you back to my place before I go."

"But why?" You whine, wanting to see how he would deal with the problem.

Angelo watches your expressions change, "I don't want you watching what I have to do, I don't want your opinion on me to change drastically because of it."

You raise an eyebrow up at him, "And what is my opinion on you?"

"I am your world and only love." Angelo proudly states, not caring about the driver who scoffed. "So I want it to stay that way."

You roll your eyes. Knowing that it was affection mixed with fear that kept you he his side, not to mention is ability to trace you and kill anyone near you as seen with the three men that tried to come on to you. The car feel into comfortable silence afterwards.

\- Faithfull


	25. Chapter 23

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You were humming (f/s) as you swing your legs, sitting on one of the stools at the counter you stare at the fridge. Angelo had left only moments ago and you were bored. Sighing you hop off the chair and enter the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking the strawberries that were left. Eating the strawberries you watch the clock, waiting for ten minutes to pass. Once ten minutes pass you would than be able to explore the building, and maybe even talk to some of the members to gather clues to the death of your family, and any connections between (b/n) and the gang.

"Tic tock tick tock." You mutter before eating another red sweet strawberry. You were satisfied with how things were. Angelo wasn't there to steal your strawberries, you were free from Dean and now you were alone. It was as if the stars aligned perfectly.

You put the empty strawberry container in the bin and glance back at the clock. Five minutes left. You groan in boredom. The time was going by so slowly. Humming to yourself you start to search the apartment. Looking for anything of interest. There was nothing out of the ordinary except the lock door in Angelo's room, but respecting his privacy you didn't try to pick the lock, even with your limited knowledge you'd of stuffed up the lock mechanism and even Angelo wouldn't be able to enter.

Tapping your foot you leave his room, looking to the clock. "Finally." You sigh in relief, ten minutes had passed since Angelo left you alone. You were now safe to explore the building without being worried about bumping into him. Leaving the apartment you press the button for the elevator. You wanted to start at the lobby and work your way up, hoping to never step another foot into the under ground hallways and cells.

It takes a few moments but in no time your riding the elevator down. With a single doors squeal open, revealing the lobby. It's marble floors shining and the ladies working behind the desk.

The two glass doors open and in walks Jesse, his hair whiter than the white marble flooring and his pale blue eyes scanning the room sharply. "(Y/n)?" He states when his eyes land on you. "What are you doing outside Angelo's apartment?"

"Exploring." You simply say with a shrug of your shoulders. "I got bored and so... um... yea..." To you it quickly got awkward, "Please don't tell Angelo."

"It's fine." Jesse brushes your request off like a crumb on a jacket. "What are you hoping to find out?"

"Who truly killed my family."

Jesse tenses at the topic, "Are you sure you want to be digging about hat information? Isn't it best to leave the dead, dead? And what would Angelo say of your asking these questions when he's not here, or even asking another person besides him?" Jesse questions, bring up very good points as to why you shouldn't be looking into it.

You fidget on the spot, hoping not to tell him why you were truly wanting to know.

"Well? I'm waiting."

'Damn it.' You think, trying to figure out an explanation which you could lie about. "Damn it, I don't want anyone else knowing this but you, okay?" Jesse nods his head once, his face as unreadable as ever, "I wanna get revenge for my family." You do a small fist pump, proving your determination.

Jesse tchs, almost as if he knew that would be my response. "This is troubling." You hear him mutter, which you guess you weren't suppose to as he talks to himself in a quieter tone. "Alright, I'll help. But only until Angelo comes back. I can't risk him knowing about this."

You look at him in surprise, not expecting him to of agreed. "Really?! Oh my god! Thank you!" You jump up and down in excitement, "I'll be able to find clues now!" You rush over to him and hug him without really thinking, too wrapped up in the excitement to really gasp the danger of which you had just put Jesse in.

"You should let go of me." Jesse states, pushing your shoulders softly. "For you're own good."

You look up at him confused as you stumble back a couple of steps. "Huh?" You cock your head to the side, "What do you mean my own good?"

"I meant as both of our own good. Angelo could walk in at anytime and see us like that."

You put your hands on your hips, not liking the angle he was taking the hug from, "I hugged you out of pure excitement." You state, scrunching your nose at him afterwards.

"I know that, but to anyone walking pass it would of looked to be more than that." Jesse informs, his tone dropping as a warning that there should be no more conversation on the topic.

"So?" You reply in a sassy tone, wanting to know his true answer. "Does it matter?"

Jesse looked shocked. It was as first in which he had such a large change in his expression since you'd known him. "Of course it matters." He hisses, coming back to his senses. "Angelo can have me killed for just talking to you, let along hugging you."

"Your his friend. He wouldn't kill you."

Jesse turns his back on you and starts to pace. Taking five steps before turning around and taking another five. He did this over and over, always taking only five steps. "He can and he isn't afraid to."

"But don't you still have a use for him?" You try to talk sense to Jesse, this was a first in which he seemed not to be himself. "And your his friend. He can't get rid of you."

Jesse doesn't look do convinced. "Okay... Well I'm sorry but I must be off, I have something to do. Go to the top floor of this building and talk to the man there. He should tell you what you want to know." Jesse turns his back and quickly walks out, seeming skittish which would be new for him.

Clicking your tongue you head to the elevator riding it up to the top floor, pondering on why Jesse was acting that way.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Jesse's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Looking around as I leave the building I breath a sigh of relief. I get to live another day. Rubbing the back of my neck I anger my phone which starts ringing. "Hello?"

"How's my kitten Jesse? Did she smell nice?" Angelo speaks through, his voice low and threatening. "Was she warm?"

'Shit he saw that.' I think, looking around me some more, seeing if I could spot my friend who is also my boss. "Where are you?" I ask hoping he wasn't near me.

"Back by the shopping streets. The dealer wanted to be somewhere public." Angelo states, his tone not changing, "I saw what happened. I have eyes everywhere in order to keep her safe. She's currently in the elevator going to the top floor while your outside the building."

'Angelo is dangerous.' This whole thing was reminding me just what sort of person I had for a friend. 'He is falling too deep into his obsession with her. Soon he'd never escape.'

"If my kitten is put in danger while your suppose to be watching her, you will pay the price while I will punish my kitten personally." Angelo growls.

"You want to come and watch her instead while I sort that dealer out?" I ask, hoping to be relieved of this risky job. "She's starting to search for clues."

"Fine." He growls, quickly hanging up.

I lower the phone and slip it onto my pocket, "Great, he didn't even tell me where the dealer is." I grumble heading towards my car, hoping not to see Angelo when he finds (y/n). "I feel sorry for her. Soon she won't be able to escape him. I wonder if I should help?" I mutter to myself, getting into the car.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The elevator finally stops at the top floor. It has taken longer than you thought it would. You were glad for the music. You hadn't realised it before, maybe because the times in which you had used the elevator Angelo was there or you were too deep in thought, but the music wasn't the usual elevator music. It was the town radio that played. You start to do small awkward movements like bobbing your head or taking steps side to side to the beat. It was a good song that was playing. One that you liked but didn't listen to much.

As you were enjoying your awkward dancing and music the elevator came to a stop and the doors squealed opened. "They really need to do something to those doors." You suggest, stepping out and come face to face with a large double door. "Time to find some answers." Screwing your courage like a tree grows it's roots in a rocky ground, you raise a fist and knock on the door, announcing the fact you were there.

On the double door was a gold plate with the name 'Ivan Lento.' Who you were guessing was this gang's leader.

It felt like a black glob of uneasiness had been stuffed into you. The aura behind the double doors was strong, and as if you took one step though you'd be killed. A deep voice which sound familiar to Angelo's spoke up, "Come in."

Taking a deep breath you put your hand on the handles and opened them slightly just enough for you to get through before closing them behind you, trapping you within the deadly, toxic aura.

~Faithfull


	26. Chapter 24

|~~~~~|  
|~A/N~|  
|~~~~~|

Do any of you readers expect Jesse to die at any moment if he makes a mistake?

Who here likes Jesse? Add a comment here, I just wanted know what people think of Jesse. Be honest as well, though I doubt Jesse cares what you feel about him.

And what about Angelo? Do you like Angelo? Just add a comment saying your thoughts here. Be honest to. I think he's curious too.

And anyone tenner the little boy who ran into you in chapter 5? Or did you forget? Be honest.

And also do you want more death? Or is it fine? Are you guys bored with where this is going?

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Walking as quickly as I can without breaking out into a run, I enter the large base building, ignoring the people who were most likely waiting for a meeting or a job. I walk up to the desk, "Have you seen a girl with beautiful (h/l), (h/c) hair which makes me want to always run my fingers through their silkiness and (e/c) eyes that light up a room and dazzle like gems in the sun?" I ask, not Cari if I went overboard with the description for it was how I truly saw her, "And the softest (s/t) skin I've ever felt?"

I get a weird look from one of the ladies working and so I glare at them in return, getting impatient. "I did see her I think. She was with Jesse before he left and she took the elevator up." The lady looked back down at her computer and started to type things in.

I growl angered at the lack of information. Picking up my phone I quickly type in Jesse's number and wait for him to pick up. The impatience within me growing as he doesn't answer. Wondering why she would have any need to leave the apartment it finally dawns on me. She wanted to search for clues about the house fire and her brother. "Crap." I mutter, pocketing the phone once again. I knew where, or should I say who, she was going to. My father. I knew it was a bad idea to leave her alone with Jesse. My phone starts to ring in my pocket and so I answer as I make my way to the elevator. Pressing the button I look at where it was before, seeing it at the top floor and making it's way down. "I knew it." 

"Hey Angelo. What's happening?" Jesse's cheerful voice exits the speaker, "Why you called?" 

"What did you say to my kitten?" I demand, wanting a straight answer from him.

The elevator doors open and I step in, pressing for the top floor and waiting as I travel upwards. "Nothing, I just advise her on who to see about her house and her brother." 

"By telling her to see my father? He is going to kill her Jesse." I was growing angry the more I spoke with my friend. "How could you tell her to see him? What was going though your head?"

"I was helping her. I couldn't say no to her." Jesse says, he sounded stressed to me but I couldn't be sure. "I fixed our dealer. He'll no longer be doing whatever he was doing which I've forgotten."

"Okay, well done." I respond while the elevator stops. I've reached my destination where I hope my kitten is still alive. I could feel a black put forming within. Anger and worry mix and churn to make an uncomfortable feeling. "I need to go. I'll talk to you after. And also I need to talk to you about Dean. His death will be announced tomorrow."

"Alright." Jesse responds before I hang up. Taking a deep breath I step out of the elevator and knock on the large double doors of the office.

My father's deep voice echoed from within, "Come in."

This was it. This was the moment of whether I lose my entire sanity or I cradle my kitten in my arms where she'll always be safe. I push against the doors, letting them open in a dramatic way. Storming in I look around, wanting to spot the face of the one I love.

Looking around I don't spot her at the desk. All I see is my father sitting in his chair. My heartbeat speeds up and I start to tremble in fear as her death implants into my mind. "Where is she?!" I panic, needing to know what became of my kitten.

"Hmmm?" My Father raises an eye brow, his purple eyes like my own but of a darker color narrow. "Where is who?"

"Kitten." I state, "Where is my kitten Ivan?"

"How many times have I told you to call me father?" He asks, ignoring my question all together.

"I don't care, where is (y/n)?" I answer back, looking around frantically.

"In the kitchen." Ivan just states, shrugging his shoulders and pointing to the door that led off his office room.

"Kitten!" I call, excited as I open the door, "There you are." I see her at the sink, washing a couple of cups.

Looking over her shoulder, (y/n)'s face shows surprise and shock at seeing me. "Angelo? What are you doing here?" Her sweet voice asks me. I could just fall to my knees at hearing her sweet voice, her beauty could pull any man to his knees. That is why I must protect her for no-one but myself is worthy of being with her.

"Oh kitten..." I wrapped my arms around her waist as he drys the cups, finishing what she was doing. "I was so worried."

"Why?" She asks, placing the two cups on the bench. I inhale her scent, the smell of her calming my beating heart. I nuzzle my cheek against the top of her hair and close my eyes in joy.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." I whisper into her ear, my warm breath sending shivers down her spine. I ignore her questioning looks and slowly rock side to side, finding happiness in holding her in my arms. With her in my arms I feel at peace and that everything is okay. I feel that nobody is going to get in our way and that she'll always love me.

"...elo? Angelo?" My kitten's sweet voice calls me out of my thoughts. "Can you let go of me now?" Squirming a bit as I let go of her, she turns and walks straight pass me. Leaving the room and entering the office where my father was still waiting.

"Anything else you can tell me?" I hear (y/n) ask my Father though the open door. Casually walking in I see her stated on one of the leather chairs across from the big desk.

"Not at the moment. Though you could ask around, he had some friends here." My Father responds.

Slouching over (y/n)'s figure on the chair I drape my arms around her, kissing the top of her hair, "What are we asking about?" I speak up, looking over at my Father.

"About (y/n)'s brother and his time under The Lento Family." Ivan informs me. "I have work to finish up as well as an announcement to sort out for tomorrow. I suggest you both leave for the mean time."

"Thank you for your time." My kitten thanks, standing up after removing my arms from around her.

She goes to leave and as I follow her my father calls from behind, grabbing my attention and bringing me to a stop as I watch (y/n) leave the office. "I want her gone. Either you will kill her or I will."

I spin around, seeing white, "I am not going to kill her. She is mine and mine only. Not a hair upon her head will be touched!" I stalk up to my father and bring out my knife I swing at hum, "I will kill you! Kill you in the most painful way!"

Ivan blocks my swings as his blood sprays from his arms. With one last swing I punch his face, making him fall tithe ground. An insane chuckle leaves my lips as it rumbles from my chest like an earthquake getting stronger and stronger. Slamming the noise down into his chest over and over I lose myself within the warm red maroon coloured blood. My eyes widen with insanity and they glow with an unearthly colour purple. Blood splatters onto my face which I ignore to keep stabbing my father's chest.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out the knife goes. Blood wells and his chest turns soft and patchy as pieces of flesh go flying. He was dead. There was no way he could still be alive with all the stab wounds.

Standing up I look down at the pity sight of my dead father. His blood covering my clothes and knife. Taking out my phone from my pocket I dial a number, "Hey Jesse, when you get back here I have something I need cleaned up." Without any other words I hang up as I had just gotten voice mail. I felt nothing towards my Father. "You're life was taken by your bloodline like you did to my mum." I utter those words with venom before pocketing the knife and walking away.

Now I just had to change clothes and make sure that my kitten doesn't see me with all this blood. I felt giddy with excitement whenever she came in my thoughts. I started to hum her favourite song as I wait for the elevator. Stepping inside I press my floor button and wait three floors before stepping out. Oh how I can't wait to see my kitten again. I have so much to tell her. Like the fact that we're getting married in a month.

-Faithfull


	27. Chapter 25

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~You point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Seeing Angelo enter his apartment with freshly blood stained clothes had questions erupting from your mouth like a volcano.

"What happened? Whose blood is it? Did you kill your dad? Why would you?" You question, coming to your own conclusions quickly, "What the hell is going though your head to kill so many people?" You take a couple of steps back as he walks in, his eyes lifting up at seeing you.

Smiling he walks closer with his arms out, as if he was expecting you to run to him and hug him. "I did it for you. He was going to kill you. He wanted me to kill you." Angelo's voice grew shaky as he stepped closer, "So I killed him." A grin split his face, a crazy and scary grin, it frightened you. The knife came out and he banished it about like one would do with a sword.

His purple eyes glowed under his black hair which covers his glowing orbs. Streaks of blood coloured his face and his grin, it was his insane smile that split his face clean in half which frightened you out of his overall appearance. You couldn't tell what was behind it. You couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I could kill you with one slice across your neck. One stab to your heart. It'd be the most painless and easiest way you could go. Only you I will allow to go painlessly by my hands." He laughed. The loud cackling echoing off the walls. You flinch at the sound, making yourself smaller as you back away, fear pushing adrenalin through your bloodstream.

"Y-you wouldn't?" Putting your arms up as a shield you look at him, studying his jerky movements. This wasn't the first time he lost it. there was that time after killing the strangers who called you mouse of which he lost it. "Y-you can't h-hurt me?" It came out as a question more than a statement to your disappointment.

Walking closer he pauses, "But I couldn't hurt my kitten." He traces a pattern on your cheek with the tip of the knife. Closing your eyes you wait, "After all the people I've killed to protect you it would be a waste to spill your blood my kitten."

Shaking in fear you squeeze your eyes shut tighter, the cold steel of the knife tracing unwanted patterns on your cheek. "Who d-did you kill?" Maybe this would be your only chance to know who many people he had actually killed.

"Since so many want you that it's becoming a threat to our love I should mark you." The knife's tip breaks a layer of skin along your cheek bone under your left eye as it traces a pattern.

Wincing as warm blood trickles slowly down your cheek from the cut you try to move away from the cold unfeeling metal. "Shh kitten. It's okay. It'd be over soon. I have taken care of your family and I've taken care of mine. Anyone who I've seen as a threat has been taken out too. I am the only one you can now then to. So never leave my side."

Angelo takes the knife away from your skin, admiring the mark he left. "Wh-what did y-you do?" You question, looking up at him as you cover the mark with your hand, the blood smudging along your hand and cheek.

"I just put my name on what's mine." He sounded so proud of himself. "Now people will know who you belong to and will leave you alone."

Anger bubbled inside you at those words he spoke so proudly. "What the hell are you thinking!" You shout, tears falling from both anger and fright as his smile drops and is replaced with a grimace.

"Aren't you happy? I did this for you." He blinks innocently, "There no need to shout kitten."

"How am I happy?! You murdered my family!" You shout, your hands closing into fists. "You cut your name under my eye!" Glaring up at him you watch as his mouth presses together into a tight line and his eyes narrow.

"Why aren't you happy?! Your suppose to be happy!" He exclaims, throwing his arms in the air. "Do you know how much I've done to protect you?!"

"You haven't done anything! Sure I'm happy that you killed Dean but not my family!" You shout back, hoping to make him understand what he's put you through. You had gained your remembrance of that tragic fateful night where you fled your home.

"Why the hell can't you get over their deaths?!" Angelo shouts, throwing his voice throughout the whole apartment. "What the hell do they have that I don't have?!" He slams you against the wall, uncaring for the fact that your head and shoulders are throbbing from the clash.

You glare up at him, screwing your courage to the sticking-place and hiding your fear. "They are my family. Family is everything, whether they are dead or alive. They are my family and I love them." You shout in his face, hoping he'll back off.

"I am your world now! You are to love me and only me! Forget everyone else but me!" He shouts, his fists slamming against the wall beside you.

Shaking in fear as your courage diminishes with each movement the angry purple eye male takes. Tears threatened to fall as your throat started to hurt with the effort not to cry. "You are not my world! I can never forget my family because I love them!"

"They are fucking dead! Get the hell over them!" That broke the dam inside you. The carefully laid bricks toppling and crumbling under the truth being shouted and screamed into your ears. The water fell and such tears slipped down your cheeks, your throat closing up as you hiccup and sniffle, a wail making its way out of your throat. "I am alive! I am here beside you! You are to fucking love me! You are to only play attention to me!" He didn't care if he was making you cry. All he wanted to do was get his point across and make you love him.

After he slammed you against the wall again a strangled gasp left your lips as your breath hitches as tears flow quicker, the small droplets of water splashing onto your clothing and floor. You push him away and run into your shared bedroom, shaky breathes leaving your lips. "I hate you Angelo!" You scream, slamming the door behind you. All was silent except your wails and sniffing in which Angelo could hear though the door. You fall onto the bed, screaming and crying as you press your face against his pillows. His scent wafted around to use you curled up under the covers, trying to stifle your cries, but the tears just kept leaking.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Authors point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"She... hates me?" Angelo muttered, shocked at the words that had left his love's lips. He could hear the (h/c) hair girl crying behind the closed door, breaking his heart with each cry she let out. The words he spoke weighed heavily on his heart. He himself knew how hard it was to get over a lost one, but he couldn't understand what caused him to lash out like that.

Was it because his kittens life had been at risk? Or was it a deeper feeling such as jealously over the fact that she had gone to his father for help instead of believing himself? Either one it caused him to lash out in such a terrible way.

He couldn't believed he had made her cry like that. It was disgraceful that he made his love cry. He was dissapointed in himself. He wanted to be there for her and make her happy, not make her upset and cry. He mopped on the couch thinking of what a failure he was becoming. He could almost cry himself but he was the cause of her crying. He felt like he had failed his kitten.

"She hate me." He repeated. "I can't believe she said it." Angelo was in denial yet he couldn't get out the hateful and hurt tone in her voice. Sighing to himself he stands up and makes his way to the door which separates him and (y/n). "She doesn't mean it. It's just because she's upset that her life was on the line." He mutters to himself, convincing himself that the one he cared about didn't hate him. "She's just angry. I need to comfort her and than everything will be better."

Reaching the door he knocks softly against the wood, hoping to be heard over the cries of the one inside. "Go away Angelo!" She shouts from inside.

"(Y/n), come on." He calls back, wanting to open the door but knowing to give her space, "If I hadn't of killed them they would of gotten in the way. They would of tried to take you away from me."

"Go away!" She shouts again, muffling her cries in the pillow.

"Well okay... but I'd be out here in the lounge room if you need food." Angelo speaks up, hoping that would get her to come out of his room. Sighing he walks away and slumps onto the couch. Place a hand over his face he sighs again, not knowing what to do. He knew that it would be best to leave her the but he didn't know how long he could wait before he stormed back in there.

Angelo's phone rings and so he answers half heatedly, "Hello?"

"Hey Angelo, the body is cleaned, you did a real number on your father." Jesse's voice rings through, a shiver breaking his voice as he talks about the body, "Anyway, tomorrow you'd need to announce both Dean's and his death, as well as take over The Lento Family. Than tomorrow afternoon you have a meeting with Celia for the wedding arrangements between the two of you."

Angelo sighs into the phone, "Since when were you so caught up with what I had to do?"

"Since I now have to keep an eye on you." Jesse responds sounding calm like usual.

"What do you think of how I treat (y/n)?" Angelo asks, sighing as he winches at a loud sob. "Also can you break the arrangement off, I'll take the meeting but I've found who I'm going to marry."

"Will do." Jesse pauses, "And do you want my honest opinion or the opinion of what everyday people can see?"

"Both." Angelo says, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the couch while putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"On the outside it looks like a love relationship, the perfect cover for a relationship soiled by blood and death." Jesse states confidently without a hint of fear at what Angelo could do. "An obsessive and possessive relationship."

"So this isn't normal?" Angelo asks.

"Why are you asking all of a sudden? Did something happen?" Jesse questions, worry lacing his usual unemotional voice.

Angelo leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "I think I've fucked up. I've made her cry."

This time Jesse sighs, "I'm coming in." Jesse hangs up just as the front door opens. Angelo throws his phone on the coffee table and looks over at the white haired male. Jesse walks in, pale powder cornflower blue eyes glancing over at the door where the cries of the woman inside could be heard.

"I've stuffed up." Angelo lays his whole body onto the couch, looking at an upside down Jesse.

Jesse moves into the kitchen where he opens the fridge and pulls out a can and some cheesecake. "I can hear." Walking back to Angelo, Jesse sits on the opposite white couch. "Here." He throws the can at Angelo.

"Thanks." It was Deans storage of beer but when it came down to it Angelo would steal a couple whenever something was bothering him. "What do I do?"

"By the sounds of it there's not much." Jesse digs into the full circle cheesecake. "This is good." He says with a mouthful of the cheesecake.

"I said things I shouldn't and I did something." Angelo confesses to his best friend. "Do you think I should of taken those lives?" Angelo asks, taking a sip of the beer as Jesse doesn't stop eating.

"Do you?" Jesse simply asks back.

Angelo nods, "Of course. They were in the way of mine and kitten's love." Angelo takes another sip, sighing as he hears a thump from his room. Standing up he heads back over to the door, "Are you hurt?"

"Go away!"

"Leave her for the mean time Angie." Jesse calls, wanting to get his friends attention again. He felt sorry for (y/n) who had never asked for any of this to happen, but it all started with finding Angelo when he was young. "Come back and sit." Jesse stands up and returns to the kitchen, throwing out the plate and looking though the cupboard again.

"How am I suppose to when she's clearly hurt?" Angelo questions, stalking grumpily back to the couch and throwing himself upon the black one. "And it's my fault. All I wanted to do was to make sure that nobody would get between us."

Bringing out an unopened bag of chips Jesse sits down and starts to munch once again. "Just relax, you need to give her time to calm down."

"But!" Angelo starts before getting cut off.

Jesse shakes his head, "No buts. You need to back off for the moment. Give her until she's quietened down and asleep. Than tomorrow you can sort it out once you deal with the announcement and meeting."

"That'd take all day." Angelo whines, rolling on the couch to face the back of it. "I don't have all day. I want her better now. I want to see her smile that smile which lights up my world."

"That's sweet Angelo but you need to let her have her moment alone." Jesse gets up and throws the empty packet in the bin with the crushed can. "I must be going. I need to sort things out for tomorrow." Jesse heads to the front door.

"Thank you." Angelo calls out.

"As long as you don't kill me there's no need to thank me." Jesse chuckles, opening the front door.

"I can't kill you, you've always been there with me." Angelo says.

Jesse nods and just as he goes to take a step out Jesse is pushed back onto the room , "Angelo~!"

Jesse's eyes narrow and he quickly moves towards the door where (y/n) was behind, quietly opening the door beside the pillow thrown to his face. He needed to calm her down so the intruder didn't know what was happening.

Angelo shoots up straight and watches as the busty Celia struts in. Putting her purse on the kitchen bench before sitting down gracefully besides him. "Celia." Angelo greets, fidgeting with his hands.

"So what's happening?" She asks, draping herself across his couch.

Angelo stands up and moves to the opposite couch, "You shouldn't be here." His ears perk up at hearing his kitten's sniffles and hushed sobs.

"It's fine. People know we're engaged" Celia giggles, following Angelo to the other couch and sitting right next to him, to the point she could be sitting on him.

"That's not the point. I was about to get ready for tea." Angelo states, showing how uncomfortable he is by fidgeting.

"Is it that late already? I can't see why I can't stay. I'm sure your cooking is great." Celia argues back, wanting any excuse to stay with him.

Angelo shakes his head, "It was Jesse who was going to cook actually. It was going to be just him and me."

"Are you gay?" Celia asks straight out, her hazel doe eyes widening as she puts a strangle of hazel hair behind her ear.

If Angelo had been drinking or eating something he would of spat it put but of course he started to chock on air. "No." Angelo gathers his breath back, "I'm interested in someone else. I was actually going to call that off."

This time Celia's eyes tear up, "You can't! Your father promised that I would get to marry you."

Angelo shrugs his shoulders, "Well I'm calling it off. So I would like you to leave."

Celia stands up and storms off, her feet stomping on the ground as she leaves. "I will have you one way or another." She threatens before slamming the door behind her.

Angelo sighs and slouches against the couch just as Jesse exits his room, "(y/n)'s asleep now." Jesse states, "I'll cook us something simple."

"Thanks." Angelo claws his eyes and relax as his friend takes over the kitchen, a lovely smell wafting over to his nose. The room smelt of roast chicken when Angelo next opened his eyes, looking over at the kitchen he could see Jesse plating up the food.

"You're awake. Come. Enjoy." Jesse exclaims putting the plates by the stools. Angelo standing up and yawning as he stretched made his way over to the food, drooling as he did so.

The two sat in silence as they enjoyed the chicken. Once the food was eaten and the plates cleaned, Angelo said goodbye to Jesse and closed the door, locking it so nobody could enter. Sighing he entered his room, crashing on the bed beside the sleeping (h/c) hair girl. Without much of a thought he closes his eyes and sleep encased him. Letting him drift off.

-Faithfull


	28. Chapter 26

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Waking up you groan and roll over, opening your eyes to see a sleeping Angelo. Blinking a few times you rub your eyes, trying to wake up properly. Sitting up you notice a discomfort of your lower stomach which turns into sudden pains. Groaning in pain you clutch the pained area, hoping it wasn't what it was pointing to be. You feel wetness in your underwear and getting out of bed carefully you notice the red stain where your arse had rested.

"Shit." You mutter, now knowing why you were so emotional yesterday. "It's that time."

Angelo groans from his side of the bed and rolls onto his side, moving his arm to where you would be. "H-Huh?" He mutters sleepily, opening his eyes and looking at the empty space. Looking up from the bed he relaxes seeing that your still there. "Oh kitten you had me worried. Come back to bed." His sleepy purple eyes beg you to come back to bed with him but knowing better you shake your head, feeling uncomfortable.

"I can't." You say, backing off hoping he won't roll over any further onto your side of the bed. "I'm on that time of the month."

Angelo's mouth forms and 'o' in understanding. "Give me a moment kitten and I'd go down to the store for you." He says, getting up a stretching. "Than I'll change the bed sheets and wash your clothes."

You were shocked. He was really understanding and even willing to do things for you, even after what happened yesterday. You stare at him as thankfulness and a wave of feelings came crashing down. Your eyes teared and you ran over to him, hugging him tightly to show how much that meant. You couldn't believe he was willing to go down to the store for you and look after you. "I can't believe you'd do that."

"Of course I will kitten. What kind of person would I be if I wasn't." He let's go of you and moves to his wardrobe, picking out a black button up shirt and black tracksuits, "Now go take a shower than get changed, food's in the cupboards if you want anything." He smiles and puts the clothes in your hands, pushing you to the bathroom, "I won't be gone long." Nodding your head you enter the bathroom, closing the door behind, you strip.

You now bare body made it to the shower before more blood could fall. Your stomach ached with pain. It was like a punishment for not baring a child. Groaning you start the shower, turning the hot water all the way around and fiddling with the cold water until it was warm like a Sunday spring day. Blood mixing with water as you clean yourself, feeling pain and dirty. You always hated these weeks of which you'd bleed and you'd be stabbed for not carrying child.

Once you felt clean you get out, being careful to grab the black towel as to not stain the white ones. Standing in the shower you dry yourself, grabbing toilet paper to dry your crotch. Flushing the toilet paper down the toilet, you wad some more on the underwear and pull them up, hoping that the toilet paper would be enough until Angelo came back. Changing into the clothes you pad out of the bathroom meeting silence.

Walking into the kitchen you get a sudden urge to eat cheese balls and so you go searching for them. Finding a packet you praise the gods for letting Angelo have the bag of cheese balls. Pouring yourself a bowl of the round chips, you turn your back for a moment to put the packet away when a clatter sounded behind you. Dropping the packet you turn around and see that the bowl had fallen off the bench and all the cheese balls were scattered across the tiles floor. Gasping you slide to the floor being careful not to sit on any of the verse balls.

Putting your head in your hands you start to cry. You pick up a cheese ball during your crying and you eat it. You sob and curl into a ball, even though you know your being over emotional. The front door opens and a usual cheery voice calls out, "I'm home kitten!"

You don't look up even when the footsteps get closer to the kitchen.

"Kitten?" Angelo asks, walking in and pausing at the sight of you crying on the ground surrounded by cheese balls. "Oh kitten." He sighs. Placing the plastic bag on the bench and crouching beside you, rubbing your back as you sobbed. "I'll get you another bowl." Helpings you up he digs through the bag and pulling out blocks of chocolate, movies and ice-cream.

He passes you the bag and pushes you in the direction of the bathroom. "Wha-what movies did y-you get?" You ask between sobs.

"Some which I think you'd like. I'll have everything sorted when you come out." You nod your head and enter the bathroom again as Angelo sorts out the lounge room. After sorting out the pads and tampons you decide on what one to use and walk out, leaving the plastic bag in there for future use.

Leaving the bathroom you walk into the lounge room of which the lights were dimmed, on the large flat-screen TV was the opening scene to Beauty and the Beast, on the table was bowls of chips, cheese balls, chocolate and drinks, on the couch was blankets, pillows and Angelo who held the remote to said TV.

Turning around at the sound of your footsteps, a smile graces Angelo's face, his eyes lighting up and filling with love. As tainted as it was he felt love towards her and the need to protect from everybody. "Here." He pats the spot beside him, "Everything's ready." Walking around you sit carefully beside him, not wanting to have a sudden pool of the bloody liquid.

You reach for the bowl of cheese balls, hoping this time they wouldn't fall to the ground, as Angelo presses play on the remote and pulls you up against his side. He smiles gently down at you and kisses the top of your head as he wraps the large blanket over the two of you. The movie starts and you snuggle against him getting comfortable, hoping to ignore the painful throbbing of the uterus which wants a baby it's not going to get of which you hope any time soon.

Enjoying the story line and Bella's character you relax, even humming to some of the songs. Eating the cheese balls, Angelo's phone rings. "Yes?" Angelo answers grumpily, his voice dropping in octaves and whispering as so he doesn't disturb you. "Move everything to next week. I'm not leaving my kitten's side. If anyone is to disturb us they will be killed.'

You look over at him shocked at his choice of words. "No need to go that far." He just pats your head and listens to who you think is Jesse.

"Yes I'll do everything next week. I want to dedicate this week to my kitten." Angelo says, interrupting Bella's moment in the library with the Beast. "Yes. And tell everyone of my warning. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye Jesse." And with that Andi hangs up and throws his phone on the food filled table. He stretches out and grabs some chocolate, giving you some of it as you keep eating the cheese balls.

That was all that today was going to be and hopefully the rest of the week you hoped. It was relaxing and your pain was forgotten as you ate junk food and watched movies.

\- Faithfull


	29. Chapter 27

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

'So far so good.' I think to myself as I see the end of the movie. My kitten had fallen asleep and she was leaning away from me, and we were on my black couch so that's a plus. "Time to sort out the rest of the week plans."

I stand up and place one of the blankets over my love's body. I wish her a nice sleep and leave the room to take the elevator down to the lobby floor. I type a number into my phone and hold it to my ear, "I'm coming down to the lobby, gather everyone and I'll deliver the news of my father and Dean."

"What about (y/n)?" Jesse asks, his voice laced with worry for my kitten.

"You don't need to worry about yet. She's mine meaning I'm the only one to worry about her." I state, wanting Jesse to back off, even though I know he's not interested in her. "What's the update with Celia?"

"Well simply put, she's angry." Jesse informs, "There's nothing worse than a women scorned Angelo."

I nod as the elevator goes down, "Well she can't hurt anyone in The Lento Family." I say, knowing the agreement that was signed. "And I have every right to of turned the marriage proposal down."

"I'm not saying you didn't Angie. It's just the fact that she's out for (y/n) now. That's why I asked how she was."

"Well nothing's going to hurt my kitten while I'm around." I say as the elevator comes to a stop. "I'm on the fifth floor, I'll also annoyance it over the speakers to each floor but the three top floors." The door open and a couple of the people under me walk in, guns were strapped to their hips and each had a metal brass knuckle on their fists. They were going in to a fight.

We nod in greeting to each other, them recognising their leader and I recognising their ability. "Do you want me to stay with her in case something goes wrong?" Jesse offers as the elevator starts to go down once again.

"Sure if you really want to." I shrug my shoulders, happy he wants to protect my kitten. "Now I best be off." I hang up and pocket my phone just as the elevator stops and the doors open. I leave the elevator with the other two leaving behind me. I stop at the desk and watch as the men leave the building to whatever part of our territory their to defend. "Speakers." I simply say, not casting much attention to the ladies who man the desk.

"Here you go Master Angelo." The one I spoke to hand and a black phone hooked up to the speakers.

I sigh, "Hello Lento Family members, Angelo Lento here. I am sorry to say that Dean Abigale has been found dead in one of our basement cells and my father found dead in his office. It is a sad time for those who knew those two and a funeral will be held in a week where final goodbyes can be said. I will be taking over and will be in control of this gang now. Goodbye until we next speak." I hand the phone back to the lady who was shocked and she put the phone down, disconnecting it from the speakers.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." She says, batting her eyelashes as if she could feel the void in my chest.

I just huff and turn my back, waving a hand at her over my shoulder to tell her to shut up. "Say that without flirting and at the funeral if you really care." I state, unable to correspond with how she treated any death. Sure we were required to kill and not feel about those deaths but when one of our own kind everyone feels the pain usually.

I sigh and rub my eyes, tired from what has been taken place the past few days. Maybe my emotional and mental conditions were low? That was the only thing I could come up with as too why I was annoyed at her.

From in my pocket my phone starts to ring, "Angelo speaking." I sigh into the phone.

"Yo Gello. What you think ya doing turning my sister down?"

"Ben." I sigh again, rubbing my forehead, "What do you mean" Great, another person to deal with.

"You turned my sister down! You're suppose to marry her." The male on the other side of the phone exclaims sounding pissed.

I enter the elevator, "I can't I'm sorry.  I love another girl."

"Why the hell would you? Isn't my sister enough for you?" He was getting angry.

Angelo face palmed. "You were always one to jump to conclusions." The elevator keeps going up. "I'm not going to be with your sister. You can find her a new suitor. And I never agreed to it in the first place."

"Look Gello. I get that. But you seriously can't just do this out of the blue. You are needing to grow the Lento family and marrying my sister should do just that."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to keep turning you down. I have my kitten who is all I need." I say, looking at my black hair in the elevators reflection. I couldn't believe how long my hair had gotten, it could almost brush my shoulders. "Damn I need a hair cut." I mutter, not caring if Celia's brother heard.

"I could imagine." His voice cut through my thoughts, "And who is this kitten?"

"She's my kitten. You'll call her by (y/n)." I growl, not liking that he used my nickname for her.

"Last name?"

"(Y/n) (l/n). And that's all the information I'm giving you of her." I state, wanting to hang up on the nosy Ben. "Look Ben. I'm sorry but I need to go."

"This isn't the end of it Gello." Ben hung up just as the elevator stopped. Sighing and running a hand through my black hair I take a breath and step out. Walking down the hallway I hear loud shouting. Getting worried I speed up, slamming open the door worried about my kitten.

My eyes widen as I see the scene in front of me. My poor kitten was shouting at Celia while Jesse laid on the ground unconscious. Anger boiled through my veins as I she Celia pull out a gun and take aim. "What the hell's going on!?" I shout, my voice loud and echoing around the room, surprising my kitten to the point she jumped back and fell over the back of the couch onto the seat. Celia got so frightened she dropped the gun and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Angelo!" My kitten cried, most likely happy to of seen me arrive at this time.

"Oh Angelo~~" Celia coos, coming up to me and gripping my arm, pushing her bust as me. "Tell that little bitch that your mine."

My anger boiled over at the words she called my kitten. My adorable kitten. "Why you women!" I screeched. Pulling her off me and slamming her into the wall behind the door. "The doors beside you. Pick. Death or leave?" Her eyes widen as tears fill them, falling off her cheeks and landing on the ground. Without another word she scampers out the door and away from me with fear in her eyes. She had never seen me as angry as I was and if she comes back she'd be seeing something much more sinister. 

Turning around with my shoulders heaving as I try and gain control over my anger, I face my kitten who's own (e/c) eyes were filled with fear at my sudden outburst. "A-Angelo?" She stutters cutely, worried that her words would set me off again.

"Oh kitten." I coo softly, "I'm sorry for scaring you. She didn't hurt you?" I dote on my small kitten on the couch, stroking her soft (h/c) hair, feeling it's silkiness under my fingertips. I see my kitten shake her head slowly, not wanting to shake to fast as my fingers laced through her hair. "I love you kitten, you understand that right?" I ask her.

"I know Angelo." She speaks up, but not saying the words I wanted to hear from her.

"Kitten..." I warn, wanting to hear those words that light up my heart, "Don't you feel the same way?" 

"Uhhh." She seemed stumped. Her face was twisted with an emotion I couldn't place and worry.

"Of course you feel the same." I exclaim, knowing that even if she didn't say the words she still felt like that. "I shouldn't even need to ask." As I go to sit down beside her the door is knocked upon. Groaning I turn and face it, "What?"

"Master Angelo. I am sorry for the disruption but there is a phone call waiting for you and am I able to take sir Jesse to the nurses office?" It was Maria. 

I sigh and walk over to her. "Thanks, can you stay with (y/n)? I'll take Jesse than grab the phone call." Maria nods her head and sits beside my kitten, a growl forces its way out of my throat at how close they're sitting but I focus my attention on Jesse and lift him up, slinging him across my shoulder. I couldn't believe how weak he was when it came to fighting. Sure he could hold out but he never did like fighting others. That was more Dean's way, even though he died. Sighing I close the door behind me, hoping that Maria will protect my kitten as well as make sure that she doesn't escape. Who knew what could happen to her if she had a chance to escape and leave me. And I couldn't have her leaving me, not when we're to be married and than live happily ever after. 

 

\- Faithfull


	30. Chapter 28

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You watch as the door closes behind Angelo before turning your attention to Maria who is picking up cushions and placing them back on the white couch across from you. "Did you know of a (b/n) (l/n)?" You ask her, wanting to find the secrets which Angelo hid. Maria pauses before blinking slowly, sitting down on the white couch she takes a breath and pauses, complementing whether to actually tell you.

Taking a breath she finally decides to tell you. "Yes, I did know him. It's terrible how he died." She whispers, her voice soft and fragile, as if the topic was about to make her break into tears. The rag she used to clean the tables twisting and scrunching within her hands, her grey eyes clouding as strands of her grey hair fall out of place. "He joined not that long ago actually. He did so protect you. But I guess it was all in vain." 

You felt confused, "But I thought he was forced because of the debt?" 

Maria just laughed, "There is no debt that is large enough for someone to force another to become a member. I see that Young Master Angelo isn't completely honest with you."

You tilt your head, wanting to know more, "Do you think I should escape?" You wanted to know what she thought about him. 

Maria nods her head, "But escape is hard, especially when you have someone like him after you." A confused expression made it's way onto your face, "Here I'll explain." Maria sighs, "As you've noticed by now he can get angry when someone mentions you, or looks at you, or you talk about leaving him. It is because he is obsessed with you. He doesn't want anyone else to have you."

"Is that why he killed my family? Because we were going to leave?" 

"Yes. It was. I don't know what he told you himself but that is the reason." Maria confirms, "Now, before he comes back as I know he will soon, I will help you plan your escape." Maria offers, "I don't want to see another girl like you fall into obsessive hands."

You were even more confused with this new information, "Another girl?" 

"Yes, Angelo's mother. She was such a kind hearted lady and loved by all. As you most likely know, she fell victim to Angelo's father's obsessed love, and couldn't escape. And so she was forced to have Angelo as a way to prove their love." Maria says, tears falling down her face as the rag is forgotten. Standing up and ignoring the feeling of the red liquid falling out, you walk over to her and sit beside the older women, wrapping your arms around her for comfort. "For years Mr Ivan's jealously grew quietly with each moment his wife and son spent time together, until it got to the point and he threatened Angelo's life. He was suppose to of killed Angelo but his wife protected her son, meaning Mr Ivan killed his wife. Angelo ran away and supposedly met you." 

"Oh." Now you understood why he was crying that day, "And what happened next Maria?"

"Ivan turned cold hearted. He didn't acknowledged his son anymore unless it was to do something. Ivan didn't care about his son any longer. And that hurt Angelo a lot." Maria finishes, "And that's why he can be over protective." 

You didn't know if you wanted to escape after hearing that back story of Angelo, it pulled at your heart but something bothered you, "Would that mean if he made me bare his son there's a chance he'd kill it?" You ask, concerned with both your well being and your future child if you ever had one.

"Yes." Maria simply says, wiping her eyes with the rag.

"Damn it," You mutter, not wanting to accept it. "I can't believe it but I want your help to escape."

Maria looked at you with a smile on her tear stained face, "I'll help then."

"You'll help with what Maria?" The deep vibrating voice of Angelo speaks up as he closes the door.

"Oh Master Angelo, I was just saying that I'd help (y/n) through this week." Maria covered easily.

Angelo nodded his head, taking in the probability that is what the two of you were talking about. "Thank you then Maria. But could you please leave us now?" Angelo walks over to you as Maria nods, standing up and grabbing her cleaning gear she leaves, the door shutting once again. "How are you feeling kitten?" Angelo asks, patting the top of your head.

"I'm alright beside the sharp jabbing pains." You sarcastically say, hoping he'd get the point that you need panadol.

"I'll get you some pain reliever right this moment." Leaving for the kitchen for a moment, you move back to the black couch where you were comfortable among the blankets and pillows. "Here you go." He comes back with a glass of water and an easy to swallow tablet. Handing the items to you, you quickly put the tablet on your tongue and drink the water, swallowing the tablet. Sighing you hand the empty cup back, glad to of gotten that over with.

"Now kitten. Why would you need Maria's help when I'm here?" He asks from the kitchen, putting the glass in the sink. "Or is it because I'm a guy?"

Oh goodie he was giving you an answer to his question already, "It's because your a guy. I feel awkward talking to you about it." You say.

"That shouldn't matter. You love me meaning that you are to tell me everything." He brought his hand up and gently rubbed his thumb over the scarring letters under your (e/c) eyes. His graze loving and heated as he looks at your face. "You should trust me (y/n). I'll look after you."

"Trust you?" You say, hitting his hand away, "Trust you with what?! Killing people close to me?! Killing anybody who looks at me?!" You glare at his purple eyes, darkening as the spoken topic getting to a dangerous point for him.

"You will trust me." His voice is dripped in venom and force, he was leaving no room for arguments. "There will be no-one else but me. You will rely only on me."

You glare at him, still not believing that he was so defiant on being the only one that you should care, trust and even love. "Why?" You simply ask. Your voice soft as you grow drowsy.

"Because I love you." A wicked smile overtook Angelo's features. His purple eyes brightening in delight. Something had been done to you. Angelo had done something. But you didn't know what. "And I know your plan to escape. So you're not going to go through with it."

"As long as I'm alive I will fight to escape..." Your body started to feel heavy "I will..." Your tongue had trouble moving, voice box unable to produce the sounds needed. "Hate you until I can hate no more." You're world started to go black, the dark ink taking over your vision of the world.

The last thing you remember is your body falling forwards limply into Angelo's awaiting arms.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Angelo's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

My kitten fell foreword, her body warm against my own. I trace my name on her left cheek and kiss her forehead. She was mine. And she was going to stay mine no matter what. After we marry no-one is going to get in our way. No one.

But my first step to do is eliminate anyone who she'd run to or escape with. Especially anyone who will help her escape. For she is never leaving me. I need her and she needs me. We are just meant to be. Someone as beautiful and pure like my kitten isn't to be with anyone else but me. They'd taint her and dirty her with their soiled hands.

I cradle my kitten in my arms as I move her back to the clean bed. She shouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Even if she was going through her period, nothing will bother her. When she wakes up her time should be over, if I've given her the correct amount, and I'll take her out to a nice restaurant where I'll propose to her and we'd get married. After we get married she'd bare my children and we'd be the most happiest family in town. A loving wife beside me who is a goddess on this earth and our children, who will continue our perfect bloodline.

Now that would be the perfect family and life. So now I'll I have to do is keep her safe. I take one last look at my beautiful kitten before leaving the room and locking the door. Even if she woke up early she wasn't going to leave. Not until next week and we're married.

|~~~~~|  
|~A/N~|  
|~~~~~|

And also you should check out [SarcasticDay](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SarcasticDay) 's yandere stalker X Reader ^^ on wattpad

~Faithfull


	31. Chapter 29

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

|~Angelo's point of view~| |~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

  
My kitten has been out for a day now, meaning that the drug worked. I sat beside her on our bed, "I'm sorry to of drugged you kitten but it's in your best interest. And also I hope you'll pass through your blood days with ease while you're out because I don't know the effects it has on it which is slightly worrying. For some odd reason, you're easier to talk to while like this, I don't know why though." I say, laying down with a sigh.

"The worse thing is that I can't see your beautiful smile that lights up my day. I also can't see the way your gorgeous (e/c) eyes brighten up at the sight of food." I roll on my side so I could look at my kitten, picking up a stray lock of (h/c) hair that shines in the light from my recent brushing. I bring the lock to my nose and take a deep sniff of it, smelling her usual scent that I loved so much.

"Maybe... because I want a family with you, as long as I keep your attention and they don't take up any of it, maybe just maybe..." I sigh and nuzzle her warm check, "I can have one with you (y/n)." I say softly in a wishful way. "I promise that nothing will happen to you or the child, as long as it doesn't take your attention from me. But I promise that I'd be a good father figure. That I'd stay. And love you. Love you both. But obviously, I'll love you more kitten. You're my whole world. I just hope you accept me and the fact that I'm never letting you go."

I cuddle into her warm body, feeling no resistance from the knocked out girl. "I'll place cameras up in a few hours so I can keep an eye on you and the apartment because I'll be needing to leave for a few days. I have to get the ring, book a nice place for our dinner as well as maybe get some flowers and a small gift." I close my eyes, tightly wrapping my arms around my world. "I also have to go deal with a small gang that's trying to start up in my part of this town, meaning that I'll be gone for a while. Hopefully, I'll return before you awaken because I have a lot to do at the moment now that I'm the leader. "

I fist the shirt she wore in my hands as if I could physically make sure she won't leave as if me wrapping my arms around her will make her understand that I need her. Even with her unconscious, I hope she can hear and accept these simple facts. "The Lento Family's new leader being brought to his knees by a simple person. Only you could do that to me. And soon enough we'll be legally married, hopefully with your willingness but that doesn't matter, and we can start our family. Once you wake up I'll shower you with gifts, food and anything you want."

I smile to myself. "If we have a girl she'd be as kind-hearted as you and as cute and graceful. She'd be like a tiny mini version of you. My little princess that will be proof of just how much I love her mother, my darling kitten who will be queen beside me, her king. And if it's a boy then he'd be brave and daring, wanting to protect his mum just as much as his father wants to protect her. A little knight in our small perfect kingdom up in this tower." Then I frown as a thought interrupted my little dream of the future. "But what happens if they take you away from me? What happens if you give them all your attention? What happens if you forget all about me and just focus on the children? The proof of our love taking you away from me, your one true love. No, it can't happen. You won't ever forget me. You love me. Our children will reinforce that fact. They won't take you away. They'd bring you closer to me instead. But what happens if you run away with them? Or run from the alter leaving me alone? What happens if they completely separate us?"

I sniff, the strong leader of the Lento Family crying just because of things that haven't happened yet. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and cling to my kitten's body. Burying my face in her soft chest. "You won't let that happen. Right?" I hiccup as a sob escapes my lips as my tears stain her shirt. "You won't leave me, right? Won't you let nothing get between us right? I love you and you love me too much for that to happen, right?"

I was on the brink of just giving up and sobbing, releasing all the pent-up fears and tension I do just that. "Please don't leave me kitten. I love you too much for you to leave me." I beg, grasping at her tightly, wishing her arms would wrap around me. But even if she was conscious she wouldn't do that, she wouldn't even think of hugging me back. She'd be trying to escape. Trying to leave me. It just made me feel sadder and worse to the point I had to muffle sobs against her shoulder as I tightly hugged her. I was so deprived of human touch that this was making me feel worse and better at the same time. But I knew that I was just deprived of her touch. Her warm touch much like a sun ray on a cold day, or a hot drink on a freezing day.

Tears slowly stop falling as I grow quiet. A tired feeling washing over me and I sigh softly. "I'm glad that at the moment you're not leaving me. Because without you kitten. I'm sure I would have fallen apart and not of been able to piece myself back together." I Eskimo kiss her, smiling at my sleeping beauty. "You're so beautiful. There are so many things I want to do and experience with you. Words can't describe who much I love you and need you."

My phone started to ring from within my pocket. I grumble at it breaking the tranquillity of the room and the peaceful feeling within me. With a growl, I answer, "Yes?"

"Woah, dude. It sounds like someone shoved a stick up your arse and you aren't enjoying it." It was Celia's brother. What was his name... oh right, Ben.

I growled I'm in no mood to talk to the bastard, "What do you want fucker?"

"Just letting you know that my little sister is out for blood. Now I best be going. Ta-ta Gello." A beep is heard meaning that he hung up. Yep. I was definitely not in the mood to deal with anything today.

I type in a number without thinking to wait for him to answer. "Angie? What's happening?" Jesse's voice echoes through the receiver.

"We need to chat." I simply say, tiredness being well heard in my tone.

Jesse hums in thought, I could see him tuning a hand through his silver hair and making it stand up straight. "How about I be there in a few? I just need to pick up a cheesecake and some more beer."

"Sounds good. I could do with that."

"Awesome, I'll be over soon. See you then." And with that Jesse hangs up. He knew one way to break me from a shitty day and that joking with beer and lots of cheesecake. I sigh and get out the bed, picking up the plastic bag full of cameras and wires on the floor. I need to set up these cameras before I forget, well I can in this room, then Jess could help me with the other rooms. I wasn't going to leave any blind spots in any of the rooms, even in the showers. And I'll place motion sensors meaning if one of them go off then my phone will automatically make a noise and bring up what part of the house was being used. That means I'll know who's in the house, where they are and if they pose a threat to my kitten if she isn't in there alone.

I take out four cameras, one for each corner of this room. Then I'd place another one watching the bed and enter doorway. A motion sensor will be placed in the doorway, at the bathroom doorway, around the bed and also along the windows. There are many people surprised at what people can do just to enter a room. With this set up the room should be safe for my kitten to stay in while I'm out. The next would be the bathroom where I'd do the same. I grab the needed tools and start to set it up, placing all the cameras in the roofing corners and motion sensors along the doorways and windows. The motion sensors cover the whole doorway meaning that there was no way someone could get through without switching on the cameras to record for the cameras record once the motion sensor has been set off, except two which will run continuously so I could keep a watchful eye on what my kitten was currently doing.

I move into the bathroom and do the same, making sure that the cameras could even see inside the shower. I could never be too careful. I leave the bedroom for the lounge room where I automatically fell onto the white couch with the plastic bag falling on the coffee table. I check my phone and bring up the feed of the security cameras. I laugh quietly as they play back me moving around before I move onto the cameras currently running and see my kitten under the covers still. Yep, these cameras were perfect. Even in the bathroom, I had one camera that would continuously run. No room was going to be without a camera that continuously runs nor motion sensor cameras. It was going to be tiring work.

Knocking soon breaks my thoughts before the door opens. It was Jesse with bags of food and drinks. "Hey, Angie. How's (y/n) going?"

He places the food and drink on the kitchen counter and unpacks as I answer, "She in our room, out like a log."

"Good good." He cheerfully says, not entirely listening to me. "Now," He turns around with two cheesecakes in one hand and four bottles of beer, "What did you want to chat about?"

|~~~~~~~~~|

|~Time Skip~|

|~~~~~~~~~|

  
The cheesecake had been eaten and the beer drunk, "You really feel like that?!" Jesse exclaims standing up dramatically with a wave of his arms. "So do I!"

"But what about those shoes? That colour you can't get." Angelo gestures towards the roof as Jesse tries to kick his legs at the same time, resulting in him falling backwards on the back of the couch and onto the floor.

He suddenly jumps up, hugging a cushion that he had taken over with him. "But you can get this in the same colour hot pink!" He thrusts the black and white striped cushion in the air as if it was a trophy.

"Very true." Angelo nods, standing up also with a sway to his figure. Locking eyes onto the cushion he lunges for the poor thing, alternatively knocking Jesse back to the ground as the two struggle to keep possession of the item.

"It's mine!" Jesse shouts but sounding more like a shriek, "Mine I say!"

"No!!! It's my precious!!" Angelo growls, gripping the cushion in a vice-like grip. The cushion couldn't handle the two grown men pulling at it, and so it started to tear. The ripping sound not stopping the two as they continue. It wasn't until the cushion had completely ripped that they realised what they did. Angelo had fallen against the back on the couch, hitting his head on the material while Jesse had been thrown backwards to the ground, hitting the floor with a thud as he groaned. Both men stared at the ripped material bleeding fluff before they both broke down in tears and wails.

"The cushion!!" They both wail at once. Standing up and trying to stop the fluff from falling out of it with no luck. They even tried to squeeze both the halves together but it just fell to the floor once they let go. Both men looked to the fallen halves. The sad scene of a ripped in half cushion bleeding white fluff onto the floor made them both very depressed. "I'm so sorry!" They fell to their knees and tried to fix the cushion but failing.

Soon enough they both had the cushion pieces on the coffee table that was littered with lots of rubbish and bottles. "To the best cushion, I ever had. It was there when no-one else was and I loved it with all my heart. May you rest in peace cushion." Angelo mourns, sobbing as he said his short speech as Jesse clamps his hands, sobbing while nodding his head. "We'll miss you greatly."

"Pieces..." Jesse mutters, finding humour in the sad time. "Get it, Angie? It's in pieces and you said rest in peace."

It took Jesse's short notice for them both to start laughing, meaning that they had fallen to the floor and were rolling around. It was a strange sight. Two grown men rolling along the floor laughing at such a small thing. They had one more bottle of beer each before they passed out in a tangle of limbs that would be awkward to the two to untangle themselves from in the morning.

-Faithfull


End file.
